In Your Eyes
by Rebel lady
Summary: When Elizabeth leaves Will for unknown reasons and Jack Sparrow's father is kidnapped, they're all taken on an adventure that will test love, trust and family. (Rated for caution) ::COMPLETE::
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: YEA! My new story.  I'm kinda liking this whole first chapter being short thing…so here's a short chapter.  Please read and review- I can't wait to hear from all of you!**

**_Introduction_**

Captain Jack Sparrow strode around Tortuga like a beautiful peacock late one night.  With two women at his swaggering side he walked into the Faithful Bride.  He slapped his hand on the bar and said in a slurred voice to the bar tender, "Get us a room."

        "There's someone 'ho mentioned yer name Jack…" the man said pointing into the crowd.  Jack turned around and looked.  The room was full of drunks and prostitutes, fighting, kissing, punching and yelling.  The whole room was a mess.

        Except for one.

        There was one man with long-ish dark hair, slouched shoulders and a head that was down.  Jack left the two women and sauntered over to the man sitting by himself.  

        He put his hand on the man's shoulder and he turned around to face Jack.  The man looked horrible.  He had big, dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were dirty and ragged, but with all these plus Jack's drunken-ness, he still recognized the man.

        "Will?!" __


	2. Please Don't Cry

**Author's Note: I will give you this because I'm in a good mood and because this chapter and the last one are both rather short…so here ye go.**

**--------------**

**_Last Time:_**

The room was full of drunks and prostitutes, fighting, kissing, punching and yelling.  The whole room was a mess.

        Except for one.

        "Will?!" __

__________________________________

"Will, what the heck are ye doin' 'ere?" He said, slurring every word and wavering to and from Will's personal space. 

        He sighed and turned around in his chair, his back facing Jack.  Jack frowned and sat in a chair next to him, "What say you lad!" He yelled over the crowd.

        Still nothing.  

        _Blast this island.  If I hadn't gotten myself drunk then I would be able to talk to the boy.  _

        "Where are ye stayin' t'night son?"

        Will made eyes contact with him and shrugged.  

        Jack nodded and said, "Stay with me.  I just got me self a room- And you can have a semi-comfortable stay here."

        Will nodded.  

        The next morning the first thing Will saw when he opened his eyes was Jack sitting on the bed across the room from him with his hat and coat on.  "Mornin'."

        Will nodded.  He sighed and sat up.  Jack smiled his smile and said, "Not much for talkin' eh?  Well you better start talking because my hang over is finally gone and the more we stay here, the more it costs…"

        Will just stared at him, his eyes full of emotion that Jack didn't even want to start to evaluate.  His smile went off his face as he turned serious, "What happened?"

        "It's Elizabeth…" Will started, "she left me."

        Jack's eyes bulged, "For another man?"

        He shook his head, "No, no…well at least I don't so."

        "What'd you mean?"

        "I mean that Elizabeth packed up and left me.  She took Natalie too!  All her clothes, gone.  Her things, gone.  No note, no nothing."  He looked at Jack, tears filling up in his eyes.

        _Oh boy…this is going to get sticky…Please Will- don't cry.  I'm beggin' you._  Jack sighed and got up, "When did she leave?"

        "About a week ago."

        "And she's no where on the island?" He said, walking slowly over to Will's bed.  

        He shook his head, "I've looked everywhere.  Finally I went to the Commodore."

        Jack rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him, "Did he know where she was?"

        "He said that he didn't want to mess in our personal life…that it had been hard ever since we got married…but she had gone to him and asked to go out on the next merchant ship going to St. Thomas…you know, in the Virgin Islands- but he said that he had asked what was wrong that I hadn't come with her and she asked him to stay out of it.  She left on a ship that afternoon."

        "Where were you in the afternoon she left?"

        Will shrugged, his breath getting short, "I had left early in the morning to work in the shop.  I had a big order due that night.  But when I came home, our house keeper was crying saying that someone took Elizabeth and the baby."

        Jack sighed and put his hand on Will's shoulder as he bent his head down into his hands.  Jack had never thought this would happen to them.  After how long they had known each other and how long they had loved each other from afar…Jack didn't think it possible.  

        _Good thing I was here to be with him…_ He thought to himself.

        **_Oh leave him be. Does he really need a pirate bugging him? _** His inner voice argued. 

        _He doesn't have anyone else.  __Elizabeth__ was his everything.  Liz and the little tot.  _

_        **He'll get over it.  You have other things to do!  He'll get in the way of your ship!  **_

****_Will coming on board?  I never thought of that._

_        **I don't think you're listening to me…**_

_        Will can come on board and we can go to this __St. Thomas_!__

_        **Um…did you say **_**_St. Thomas_****_?  Don't you remember what's on that island?_**

****_I don't care.  This is for Will. I owe him._

_        **You owe him nothing.  You're a foolish man Jack Sparrow.**_

****_That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you._

"Will m'boy, I've made up me mind!  You shall come aboard the _Pearl with me to go get yer bonny lass."_

        Will looked up with a different look in his eye, "I'm not going anywhere Jack, I'm staying right here."

        "Excuse me?"

        "It's obvious she doesn't want to be with me Jack.  I'm not going to run after her."

        "Will this is your WIFE and your DAUGHTER.  You can't just give up."

        "I'm not giving up, I'm facing reality."

        Jack rolled his eyes, hearing a self-pity ballad playing in his head.  "Will, wake up and smell the rum- when your wife _leaves_ she usually wants someone to come after her."

        "How would you know?  You've never had a wife!" Will said, getting up.

        "You'd be surprised…" Jack muttered.  Will eyed him and Jack stood up, "Listen boy- this is your wife.  Yer not supposed to 'face reality' as you call it, so soon!  You need to fight for her.  And even if she throws a book at you instead of kissing you for a welcome, you keep going!  You need to show her that you still love her by going back to her.  Most men make the biggest mistake when their wife leaves them- they go back to their lives.  You can't do that Will.  You have to go get her."

        After a long pause, Will asked, "Well how do you suggest I do such a thing?"

        "I, Sir, have a ship." He said smiling.

*~*~*

        "She's crying for her father you know…"

        Elizabeth Turner shot a look at her aunt, Ella Carter.  She was holding her eight month old, Natalie and was trying to shush her, but nothing was working.  Her aunt was only sitting a few feet away.

        "Ella, please.  I came here hoping to find a refuge…"

        "Liz, I can't deny that I'm your aunt and that I give advice to you…"

        Elizabeth looked at the baby in her arms.  She had only began talking two weeks ago.  Her first word was 'dad'.  "Ella, you know I consider you more than an aunt, but as more of a sister.  And sisters don't like to hear advice when they're not in the mood."

        "Yes, considering we're only three years apart, I suppose that we are more like sisters.  How old are you dear?"

        "Twenty-Three."

        "Ah yes.  Your mother had you at such a young age…"

        "And father was also a lot older than her when they married."

        Ella nodded. "Yes, I was always suspicious when he came around the house asking for your mother…dear Amanda…" She shook her head of the memory, "Yes well, mother also had me late in life.  I am the youngest of the bunch…"

        Elizabeth nodded.  "Well I'm glad you're so close to my age, now you can understand me better."

        "Back then to the advice…"

        "I don't want to talk about it."

        "You've been here a week and haven't told Jonathan or me…"

        She stood up, "That's the way it has to be…can't you be patient?"

        Ella sighed, "Yes, of course I can be patient, if you promise to tell me why you left."

        Elizabeth paused, "I promise."


	3. St Thomas

"What is he doin' 'ere?" Ana Maria asked later that afternoon.  The crew had all gathered from Tortuga and Jack and Will were the last two to get on the ship.

        "Hoist anchor!  Set sails!  Make way for St. Thomas!" Jack said yelling to his crew.  Ana Maria ran after him while Will went to help Gibbs to untie the sails.

        "Captain!" Ana Maria said again, "what is Will doin' 'ere?" she asked in a harsh, hissing tone.

        He turned sharply.  "Is there a problem that he's here?"

        She paused, "Captain- Will is a good man.  But he doesn't belong on a pirate ship.  He belongs in Port Royal…where did you find 'im anyhow?"

        "In the Faithful Bride, huddled over a mug of rum."

        Her eyes widened.

        Jack nodded.

        "Is it that woman?"

        "Elizabeth?" Jack offered.  He smirked a little.  He hadn't been to Port Royal in three years.  When Will's daughter was born, he somehow got a letter to Jack, but other than that- Jack hadn't had any connection with Will since Jacks' escape from Port Royal to now.

        "Yea- that's 'er.  What's wrong?"

        Jack paused, "Just the usual marital distress."

        Ana eyed him, "Fine.  How long is he stayin'?"

        "Well see- we're going to St. Thomas…to uh…drop him off…"

        "Why not at Port Royal?"

        He paused again, "Because he has…family up there…"

        "That sounds more like a question than an answer- what's wrong?"

        "Forget it- get to work!" He said, hoping she would remember who the ship belonged to.  She rolled her eyes and did as she was told. 

        He sighed.  He didn't want to give to much information to Ana about Will's personal life…Will would kill him. Elizabeth would kill him. _Elizabeth__… He thought.  He looked around at his ship and found Will talking to Gibbs.  He wondered if Will would actually be able to _see_ Elizabeth.  She seemed like the 'throwing book' type.  The thought of Elizabeth getting so mad scared Jack.  He shuddered and brushed the thought aside, hoping he wouldn't ever see Elizabeth that mad._

        "Will!" Jack called.  Will looked at him and left Gibbs.

        "What is it?"

        "Uh…are you going to be okay?  You can room with Gibbs if you want…"

        Will shrugged, "Sure."

        "Good.  I wanted to ask you-" Jack started but was interrupted by someone.

        "Captain!"

        They both turned to see a man walking toward them.  Will looked him up and down- he didn't recognize this guy.  But he supposed that Jack probably picked up some crew members since he had last seen him.  The man had blond hair, deep blue eyes, was tan and had a earring in his left ear.  He looked about thirty and wasn't that bad looking. 

        "What is it Tommy?" Jack asked.

        "Captain, Ana says that you brought on a landlubber.  What's the deal?"

        Jack raised an eyebrow, "Tommy, I'll cut you some slack here- this 'landlubber' just happens to be standin' next to me.  Tommy- meet Will Turner."

        Tommy seemed to shrink down a little under the tone of his Captain.  He looked at Will and at the least a_cknowledged_ his presence.  He looked back at Jack, "And we're goin' to St. Thomas?"

        Jack sighed and looked around the ship to find Ana Maria.  _What a big mouth. He thought, he looked at his crewman, "Like I said Tommy- You've been here, what?  'Bout ten months?  I am yer Captain.  I give the orders and I decide where we go.  We're goin' to St. Thomas.  Savvy?"_

        Tommy sighed confidently and nodded.  He walked away and Jack shook his head.  Will looked at him, "New crewmember?"

        Jack nodded, "And it's been a rough ride.  Good seaman though." He paused, "Like I was sayin'…I wanted to ask you 'bout how you got to Tortuga."

        Will shifted his weight from one leg to the other and said, "I got on a ship and sailed there."

        Jack laughed a little, "You what?  I'm not sure I heard you right…"

        "Well I stored away on a ship and then snuck out when they were in swimming distance of Tortuga."

        "An English ship comes to swimming distance of Tortuga?"

        Will shrugged, "I guess."

        "But why Tortuga?  I didn't even know that you liked rum…"

        "I don't, but after three or four of those mugs- it tasted pretty much neutral."

        "_Three_ or _four_ mugs?"

        Will nodded, seemingly not bothered by how much that _really_ was.

        "Will, I never knew how well you could hold your liquor!"

        "Neither did I…but I didn't really care.  If I died then it would've been okay."

        Jack didn't believe his ears.  _If he died it would BE OKAY!?  Man, the lad is really in a slump.  _He sighed, hoping he would be able to find a way to fix Wills' spirit.  "Well then I suppose yer happy I got to you before someone else did."

        He shrugged again, "I was wondering if you were there."

        Jack nodded, "That's what Nate told me."

        "Nate?"

        "The bartender."

        He nodded his understanding.  They both paused and then Will said, "Well I'll go see what I can do…" He said and walked away.  Jack sighed and watched him leave.  He had never seen Will so…unfeeling.  So drained.  Elizabeth meant more to him than Jack thought.

****

        "Where's Will?" Little Stephen Carter asked.  Elizabeth looked at her six-year-old cousin over the candle sticks on the table and paused.  _When will it stop!?  She had been drilled by her aunt and now her cousin.  The last thing she wanted to think about right now was Will._

        "Stephen, let's not talk about that right now," said his father, Jonathan.

        "But daddy, when Elizabeth comes, Will is always with her!" spoke up Stephen's twin, Stephanie.  They both had brown hair like their father and dark blue eyes like their mother.  Both were very adorable but much too outspoken for their age.  

        "Stephanie, Elizabeth has only come once."

        "Still!  We miss Will!"

        A wave of memories swept over Elizabeth as she thought about the last time she and Will were here.  The twins were around three, and they were engaged.  Elizabeth and her father had come down and taken Will.  Elizabeth remembered watching Will play with the twins outside and remembered her heart swelling with love…

        "Stephanie, I don't want to hear anymore!  Elizabeth is here by herself.  End of story."  She nodded to her mother and looked at her brother discreetly.  They were planning something.  

        "Ella, its fine." Elizabeth told her.  She looked at her niece with wide eyes, thinking the truth might come out here at dinner.  But nothing came from her.  She paused and said, "I think I'm going to go check on Natalie."  She excused herself and walked up the stairs to the room she was staying in.  

        She closed the door behind her and took in a deep breath.  As her breathing became more labored, she covered her mouth with her hand and looked on the little crib that Natalie was sleeping in.  Still sound asleep.  Elizabeth had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time she made it to the bed to muffle her cries in a pillow. 

****

        As Jack lay asleep that night in his cabin the only thought in his head was St. Thomas.

        **_I can't believe yer actually goin' through with this…_**__

_        It's for Will…_

_        **Who bloody cares about Will!  This is **_**_St. Thomas_****_!  It'll be yer luck if the town that _****_Elizabeth_****_ is hiding out in is _****_Fair_********_Port._****__**

****A shiver went through Jack spine as he thought of the town.  Why was he doing this in the first place?  Oh yea, Will.

        **_It's not too late to go back…_**

****_Yes it is.  We're on course for __St. Thomas_. __

_        **We're about two leagues towards it.  You can always turn around and drop the kid off in **_**_Port Royal_****_!_**

****_Port Royal_ is farther than ___St. Thomas_.__

_        **Yer point?**_**_St. Thomas_****_ holds a lot of…memories that you'd rather not remember, right?_**

****_I guess…but I told Will he needed to do this.  I can't change my mind now._

_        **Fine.****  Go and do this.  But don't come whining to me when you meet-**_

****_Okay!  Okay!  Enough.   Jack turned on his side on the bed and sighed.  He owed Will right?  I mean, Will saved his life.  Probably more than once, but Jack didn't want to admit it. Sure, Jack didn't want to go to St. Thomas.  The little devil on his shoulder was right, St. Thomas held more memories for Jack than anywhere else, and all of them he'd choose to forget- but ironically that's where Elizabeth was.  Jack hoped she wasn't in the same town._

        **The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do**

_Heh, funny line that is.__  Jack sighed, _why is this such a big deal?  Can I or Can't I go to the ___island__ of __St. Thomas__?  Can I or Can't I deal with my past?_

"I can't." Jack said out loud.

        **Can't isn't in a man's vocabulary.**

Jack paused.  Where did that come from?  He hadn't heard that line for awhile now. He remembered where it came from, or rather _who_ it came from, but chose not to remember anything else about that. 

        _Just shut your head off and go to sleep.  Yer goin' to need it, Sparrow. _He told himself and closed his eyes, ready to get some rest.

****

**When are you going to be home?**

**          Later tonight.  Why?**

**Elizabeth**** paused, I was just wondering…we haven't spent much time together since the baby was born.  You're either at the shop or here, when I'm with the baby.**

**Elizabeth****, we'll have some time together, I promise.**

**          A slow nod of her head told Will that she was okay with it for the moment.  But he didn't think about it again…**

Until now.

        As he too, lay in bed, he thought about Elizabeth and what could've told her to leave.  _How long had it even been going on?  Was me being at the shop for most the day bothering her so much that she had to leave?  But wouldn't she come to me if she really had a problem instead of running away?_

Will sighed.  Maybe he didn't know Elizabeth as well as he thought he did.  What if this was just a fools errand?  What if she rejected him and that was the end?  He'd go back to Port Royal and continue living an empty life making swords for the community and naval officers.  Or he'd go to Tortuga and drown his sorrows in rum until he passed out.

        Will got up from his cot and started pacing.  Gibbs was across the room, snoring.  Will had a feeling he wouldn't be able to wake him up by just pacing around the cabin.  

**Commodore, please, if you know anything about ****Elizabeth**** and where she is…**

**          Norrington looked into this man's eyes and thought about how ****Elizabeth**** had left him nearly three years ago.  She left on a merchant ship earlier this afternoon.  About three hours ago.**

**          Why didn't you come and tell me?! Will yelled**

**          Because she told me to not tell you.  I tried to ask her about it Will, I did, but she told me to stay out of her personal life…I'm sorry.**

**          Will clenched his fists and breathed in two deep breaths before nodding and leaving the Commodore's office.  **

_She went to the Commodore before she came to me!  But she didn't tell him anything…well at least she told him she was leaving.  She didn't even leave a note or tell our housekeeper.  Nothing.  Did she even want me to come after her?  I mean she didn't give any indication that she was GOING to leave or thinking about it!  _

        Will stopped.  He was getting worked up again.  If this went on, he'd end up hurting his hand or hurting the wall.  He didn't _want to punch the wall, but he had nothing else to let out his stress on.  He sighed.  It was going to be a long trip to St. Thomas._


	4. A Green Dress and Sharp Sticks

**_Author's Note: _****Okay, the bold writing towards the end of the last chapter that isn't in italics is just a past conversation that Will was remembering.  I just wanted to make sure you knew that so you weren't confused.  Sorry I didn't post it this in the last chapter…I forgot. *smiles meekly* Oops.**

**          AND!  I have gotten so many reviews referring to dear Elizabeth…Readers, do understand that I hate sad endings…just know that. **

***Authors' Thanks at the end***

****

**_Last Time: _**

**_          *"Still!_**  We miss Will!"**__**

**_          *_**_Can I or Can't I go to the __island__ of __St. Thomas__?  Can I or Can't I deal with my past?_

*Will sighed.  Maybe he didn't know Elizabeth as well as he thought he did

------------------------------

Two days later Elizabeth and Ella stood in a dress shop looking at a beautiful dark green dress.   The two days had passed reasonably quickly for Elizabeth.  The children stopped asking about William and Natalie had stopped crying constantly.  Ella and Jonathan had been terribly nice and generous with everything and had not mentioned Will either.  Now Ella wanted to buy a dress for Elizabeth, she had called it a 'girls day out'.  

        "I don't know Ella, this dress is awfully expensive."

        "Do you want it?"

        "It's beautiful…obviously. But I don't know why you insist on buying this for me."

        Ella looked at her, "I just want to.  You deserve it, now come on!  Yes or no?"

        Elizabeth looked and the dress once again and sighed, "Yes."

        "Perfect!" Ella said smiling.  She went to the counter and told the woman they had decided on a dress.  She got out some measuring tape and walked over to Elizabeth with Ella. 

        "Come this way please," She said and led them both over to a round, wide platform.  Elizabeth got on it, was measured and then the woman said, "I'll have your order by tomorrow.  Are you going to pick it up?"

        "Uhm no, please come by the house.  Ella Carter." The woman wrote down the name and the address and nodded.  They left the shop quickly and climbed into the waiting carriage.

        "Oh Liz, you're going to love it!  That woman is a wonderful dressmaker!"

        "And quick too…Tomorrow?"

        "I know!  Boy, she's a miracle worker."

        Elizabeth smiled, "She looked French…"

        Ella smiled, "It's possible.  I've never gotten to know her, but I get all my dresses from her.  She's quite successful.  I think her mother used to own it…I suppose she is French because her mother was entirely French…married some man who lives here…sweet.  Both of them."

        Elizabeth nodded.  They were quiet the rest of the ride home.  Elizabeth went directly to her room only to find the twins playing with Natalie in her room.

        "Hey Elizabeth," Stephen said.

        "Hi guys…how's she been?"

        "She's adorable…and perfect.  Didn't cry at anytime."

        "Did you feed her?"

        Stephanie nodded and paused.  Elizabeth noticed, "What's wrong?"

        "She uh…keeps calling out for her father…"

        Elizabeth looked from the two children and then at her daughter, her blue brown eyes looking back at her.  "Okay, thanks for looking after her…but if you don't mind."

        The twins got the hint and left.  Once the door shut Elizabeth went over and scooped up Natalie.  "Dad!" she pointed to the wall.

        "No darling, daddy isn't here…"

        "Dad!"

        Elizabeth shook her head again and checked underneath.  Diaper change.  She laid her on a mat that was on the bed and started cleaning Natalie.  "It's just mommy, darling."

        Natalie paused, "Mom?"

        Elizabeth smiled, "Yes!  Mom!  Me!  Good job sweetie!" She bent down and kissed her daughters neck and cheeks, Natalie giggled.  Elizabeth finished changing her and went down stairs to join everyone else who was in the den, talking.  

        She entered the conversation and talked about whatever Ella and Jonathan were talking about, but in the back of her mind she thought, _Natalie is growing up before my very eyes…Will is missing that…is that fair?_

_        **Well what choice do you have? Go back?**_

****_I dunno.  But this can't go on for very long…_

_        **What if he finds you?  Then will you go with him?**_

****_I don't know…_

_        **Why not?**_

****Elizabeth paused, she and her conscious obviously weren't on the same page here.

        _You know why._

_        **Well how long are you going to impose on your aunt and uncle?  How long are you going to be able to stay away from your husband?**_

****_When the time comes I'll think about those things but for the mean time…I just need to relax._

****

        "Jack, do you not want to go?"

        Jack turned and met the eyes of Will.  He didn't think he would be found down here, but he was obviously wrong.  When Jack needed to get away from the life of his ship or the life of Captain, he locked himself in the brig.  

        "What makes you say that lad?"

        "Because you've been down here since you told me the island was in sight."

        "Yes well…I needed some quiet."

        "Everyone's asleep."

        Jack paused, "Well you can hear Gibbs snoring from the deck.  It's better down here."

        "And lonelier."

        Jack narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

        "Jack, you seem like you don't want to go- and I don't want to necessarily want to _force_ you to go."

        "The only forcing around here is going to be me forcing you to go see Elizabeth.  Don't make me the escape artist for you here."

        Will sighed, "I'm not looking for a way out…I'm just…concerned."

        Jack returned to his original position with his head against the wall, "There's no need to be concerned lad."

        "There isn't?" Will questioned.  

        Jack turned to meet his eyes again, "What's in yer head?  I'm _afraid of going to the island, is that it?"_

        Will didn't say anything but just stared at Jack.

        "Speak up lad, I'm not gunna bite your head off."

        "You seem hesitant to go and I don't want to force you- like I said before."

        Jack sighed and broke, "There are just some things in a town on St. Thomas that are also in my past…"

        "Like what?"

        "First tell me where Elizabeth's aunt and uncle live."

        "Fairport."

        Jack cursed.

        "Is that where your…past lies?"

        Jack nodded.

        "What from your past?"

        Jack sighed again and leaned his back against the wall again, "My father."

****

        "Alright maties, Will and I are to go to shore and look for Elizabeth.  From what I remember St. Thomas isn't as strict as Port Royal- if you are to go ashore, don't make a big deal of your presence, savvy?"

        "Aye!"

        "Okay, let's go Will."

        Will followed him to the dinghy and Gibbs rowed them ashore- talking the whole way.  But Jack and Will weren't talking much, they both were contemplating how they were going to do this.  Will heaved a heavy sigh from the back of the boat.  The question of Elizabeth not wanting him still lingered in his mind.  He never thought it would ever come to this really.  He never would've imagined Elizabeth _leaving _him.

        "Do they live in a two story house?" Jack asked suddenly.

        Will looked at him, "Yes…why?"

Jack grunted and looked out into the island coming closer.

        "What were you thinking of doing?"

        "Breakin' a window." Gibbs answered for his Captain.  Will sighed.  _That's sure a Jack Sparrow thing to do.  Breaking and entering._

        Once they reached ground, Will remembered how foolish Jack looked, swaying on land.  He smirked and walked along side him.  It took them a little less than an hour to actually find Elizabeth's Aunt and Uncle's house but they did.

        "This is it." Will said for the second time.  They just stood outside of it.  The sun was coming up behind them and all the lights in the house were still out.  

        "What are you going to do?"

        "Huh?"

        Jack looked at him, "What are you going to do?"

        "Me?  I thought we were in this together!"

        "You expect me to go in there?  When I told me crew to not make a big deal about their presence…well that also applied to me!  I just don't go into someone's house!  They'll get the redcoats on me."

        Will smirked, "Afraid?"

        Jack narrowed his eyes, reacting just how Will thought he would, "Afraid of redcoats you mean?" Will nodded.  "_Captain Jack Sparrow afraid of redcoats?  Never."_

        "Then c'mon."

        Jack stared at Will for a minute and then nodded, "Fine.  I'll play yer game."

        They walked towards the house and sat by it until it was a decent enough hour to actually call upon anyone in the house.  "I think you should go in first."

        Jack laughed, "Yer funny."

        "I'm serious!"

        "Now look who's scared!  I'm not going to be a decoy for you either!  Yer goin' in there and I'm gunna follow you, savvy?"

        Will sighed and paused.

        "You just wanted me to take the beating for you…I know you."

        Will looked down, he was getting nervous.  He stuck his sweaty hands in his pockets and sighed again, "What if she tells me to get out?  To never talk to her again?"

        Jack looked at his friend and realized the funny part of this trip was over.  "I don't think she'll tell you that.  She couldn't even tell you the first time…"

        "I know but Elizabeth is, after all, outspoken."

        "Aye, but if she doesn't want you to leave then she won't tell you to leave."

        Will paused, "You still think she wants me, don't you?"

        "Well yea…I mean Lizzie has shown more love for you than I could ever think of."

        Will looked at him, "Like when?"

        Jack snorted, somewhat amused that Will couldn't come up with any circumstances that would prove his point, "When Barbossa took you and Liz and I were rescued by the Navy, she told Norrington she would _marry _him to save yer neck."

        Will just looked at him, his dark brown eyes looking more like a puppy's every minute.  "And then when you saved my neck in Port Royal she stepped in between Norrington and me.  She risked her reputation there."

        "That was more for you I think…"

        "If it was for me then she would've jumped over the ledge with me."

        Will smiled, "You didn't jump…you _fell."_

        Jack rolled his eyes, remembering his horrible exit.  "My point _is…that she's done a lot for you and I'm sure a lot more…I just don't know any of it since I haven't been around…but the love is there."_

        Before Will could respond to that they heard the door open and two little kids come running out.  Jack and Will tried flattening themselves against the house as the kids' father said, "Now don't run around too long you know that right after breakfast your stomachs are a little weak."

        "Yes daddy." And they ran off towards the opposite side of the house.  Will and Jack breathed a sigh of relief once the door shut.

        "Okay, now the plan is to…"

        "Walk up to the door and knock?"

        "Will, if you were a pirate you'd be dead before you could say 'shiver me timbers'.  What kind of a plan is that?"

        "Yea, okay.  Swash, swash, buckle, buckle."

        Jack smirked.

        "ARG!"

        The two stopped.  They had gotten up and were now standing right in front of the double doors.  But the voice that yelled 'arg' didn't belong to either of them. They turned slowly around and were met by two, young children.  

With sticks.  

Sharp sticks.

        Pointed at them.

        "What is this?  Children or criminals?" Jack muttered under his breath to Will.

        "What's your purpose?" The little boy asked, his eye were narrowed and one of them were twitching.  If this wasn't so strange Jack would've laughed.

        "Don't you recognize me?" Will asked, only half surprised that they didn't.  The last time he was here they were young.

        The little girl in front of him looked at him more carefully, "Will?  Uncle Will?"

        Will smiled.  She shrieked and Jack cursed.  Will threw him a look as the little girl dropped her stick and ran to her uncles' legs.

        "The lil one is ruining our cover!" Jack explained.  His captor still had the stick pointed at him but was eyeing Will.  Soon he too dropped his stick and Jack was 'free'.

        "I don't care.  These kids are too young to be hearing that kind of language."

        Jack rolled his eyes.  With their backs to the door, they heard it open.  They both panicked and dove for the ground.  "Is everything alright Stephanie?" A woman called.  Will and Jack looked at each other from across the walk way, hoping they were out of the line of sight.

        The little girl stood their speechless, with her brother, both trying not to look at the uncle or the pirate. "Stephanie, I asked you a question." The woman said coming out of the door but both children screamed, "NO!"

        The woman paused and looked around, meeting the gaze of Will and Jack.  She gasped.  "Will?"

        "Hello Ella."

____________________________

**Author Thanks**

**          PED-Sarah: Uhm, I'd have to say yes, it is a chick-flick thing.  Does that bother you?  Haha- your reaction to the second chapter was funny.  Yes she left!  Not that I'm happy about it…but she does what she wants. That's Liz.   Well that's good that you like the secret stuff- b/c you as a reader will be out in the dark for a while with different little things. *smiles* sry.**

**          Emma436: I'm glad you think it's interesting and you like it.  OMG! Your reaction to the last chapter was hilarious!  I laughed OUT LOUD when I read it.  Thanks for the laugh.**

**          Catgirlutah/Erica: Thanks for the review mate.  I'm glad you like it and I hope you're stilling reading it.  Um…****Elizabeth****…You won't find out the reason for a while…**

**          Angel and Alley Together: Okay!  Umm…****Elizabeth****…she still loves Will…but that's all I'm going to tell you. Sorry!**

**          Alison: Thanks for the review!  Keep reading and you'll know!**


	5. Will and Jules

**Author's Note: At the end with the italics is a dream from the past that Jack is having.  When he does have flashbacks or things of that sort then it'll be in italics but you'll know it's a memory instead of a thought because it'll have quotations around things people say**

**------------------------**

**_Last Time:_**

**_*Well how long are you going to impose on your aunt and uncle?  How long are you going to be able to stay away from your husband?_**

**She gasped.  "Will?"

        "Hello Ella."

**______________________________**

"What are you doing here?" Ella hissed at Will.  She had sent the children inside and told her husband that the children were fine but yelled because Will was outside.  She told him to keep Elizabeth inside.  

        After all the hugs and Ella telling Will that she was happy to see him, she asked him that.

        "Isn't it obvious?" Jack muttered from behind Ella.  Her eyes narrowed and she turned to meet the pirate face to face.  He backed up a little when she leaned in towards him, "Something wrong, _pirate?"_

        "Uh…Ella, please, this is Captain Jack Sparrow…Jack- this is Ella Carter, Elizabeth's aunt."

        "How old are you?" Jack asked her, looking her up and down. 

        "I would appreciate if your eyes didn't go any farther than my neck…"

        Jack looked at her in disbelief and then looked at Will. He shrugged.  Jack looked Ella in the eyes and said, "Ma'am…Don't get the impression that something like you could _ever_ catch my eye…"

        From where Will was standing, it looked like she was going to attack him, but she didn't.  Will rolled his eyes, this was just great.  "I've heard all about you _Captain Jack Sparrow. How you wanted to exchange Will for a ship and how you tried to take advantage of Elizabeth…"_

        "Wha?  Where the blast did you get that idea?  Gossip?  Give me a break!"  Then addressing Will, "Where did you get this woman?"

        Will sighed, "Jack please…"

        He looked back at Ella with half disgust, "I'm insulted that you would believe such a thing when you could just _ask Will or Elizabeth and they would tell you the bloody truth…jeez…"_

        "How old are you?"

        "Excuse me?"

        "You asked me and now I'm asking you."

        "You never answered me!"

        She paused, "Twenty-six. Why?"

        "Ha!  Twenty-six?  Wow- yer mum must've had you at an _old_ age."

        "How old are you, _Captain?"_

        "Thirty-five."

        "Ha!  Wow- that sun makes you look _forty_-five."

        He narrowed his eyes, this woman reminded him somewhat of Elizabeth, "Why you-"

        "Jack!" Will said, cutting him off.

        Jack looked at him and then backed up.  "Fine.  I'll keep shut."

        Will sighed and looked at Ella, "Where's Elizabeth?"

        She shot one last look at Jack and then turned her attention to Will, "She was upstairs changing Natalie.  But she's most likely in the den now."

        Will sighed.

        "Would you like to come in?"

        "Are there books in the den?"

        Ella smirked and nodded.

        Will nodded, "Okay, let's do this."

        Ella led the way into the house and told them to stay in the kitchen and she would go get Elizabeth.  Jack looked around and spotted a fruit basket on the table.  He licked his lips and picked an apple up and started eating it.

        But the walking heels and then the sudden stop told Jack that Elizabeth had entered.  He kept his eyes elsewhere.  "Will?" She said in a whisper.  The silence was almost too much to take so Jack took another bite of his apple.

        Jack waited for Will to say something but nothing came.  Jack finally turned around and saw Elizabeth in her night gown with a robe on, holding the squirming Natalie.  _She wants her father… he thought.  _I'll have to do._  _

        "Lizzie, luv, great to see you again, haven't aged a day…" He said putting the apple on the table and walking towards her.  "Now give me the little tot."  He held out his arms and she willingly gave her away, but her eyes were still on Will.

        Natalie seemed momentarily happy and Jack took the opportunity to get the babe out of the room.  But right before they disappeared, a piercing cry rang through the house, not to mention Jack's ear: "DAD!"

        Elizabeth jerked her head away from her husband and said, "Jack Sparrow, bring her back here right now."

        He paused and turned around on his heel.  He followed the directions of the angry Elizabeth and tried handing the baby to her.  "Don't give her to me.  She didn't call for me."

        Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to Will and handed his little girl to him. "Thanks Jack…"

        He nodded and walked over to the table and sat down and finished his apple, thinking that was all he could do.  He didn't want to leave though, and miss the show.

        "What are you doing here?"

        Will looked up, "What am _I doing here?  I should be asking __you the same question."_

        "How did you find me?"

        "I talked to Norrington, Elizabeth.  After two hours of looking for you all over Port Royal."

        Elizabeth paused and tried to collect herself but as tears clouded her eyes she said, "Will, why are you here?"

        That hit Will like a four by four.  "You don't want me here, do you?"

        But before she could answer the door bell rang.  Ella ran to answer it.  "Elizabeth!" she called, "It's your dress!"  She invited the woman in and Elizabeth went to get her dress.  Will looked at Jack, he got up and they both followed her. 

        "Here is your dress missus," the woman said.

        "Jules?" Jack said.

        Everyone in the room turned their heads to Jack the woman holding the dress for Elizabeth cursed in French and then said, "Jack Sparrow…" She handed the dress to Elizabeth and walked towards Jack slowly.  He smirked and started backing up. 

        "Jules, you look so different, changed yer hair?" 

        She didn't say a word but walked towards him faster.  He backed up farther but ran into a wall.  She walked up and come only inches away from him.  She was much shorter than him, the top of her head came up to his nose.  She paused and took a step back and Jack knew what was coming.  She smacked him right across the face.  Everyone in the room flinched as they heard skin hitting skin.  Jack moaned in pain as she started to walk away.  

        "I'm sorry for the disturbance missus." She curtsied and left the house.

****

        "Jack you're whole face is going to be numb…"

        "That is the point lad."

        Everyone could feel the tense mood in the room.  Elizabeth sat across from Will and everyone sat between them.  Will was still holding Natalie who was currently sleeping and Jack had half of his face in a bowl full of ice.  It was later that night and Will and Elizabeth had gone the whole time without talking.

        "That was some slap." Jonathan commented.

        "Heh, aye.  That's gotta be the worst one yet…"

        "She didn't break your jaw, did she?" Elizabeth asked.

        "I hope not."

        "Boy, you're lucky she doesn't carry a knife," Jonathan said jokingly.

        Jack eyed him, "What makes you think she doesn't?"

        Everyone paused, "Captain, why would she have a reason to slap you?  She's lived here all here life." Ella asked.

        Jack closed his eyes and gently lifted his head up from the bowl.  Will who was sitting next to him asked, "Do you want me to get a rag or something?" He said trying to look at Jack's cheek.

        "No…no…I'll be fine."  He removed his hand that was covering the cheek and Will grimaced.  "Does it look as bad as it feels?"

        "I'm not sure, how bad does it hurt?"

        Jack sighed.  This was perfect.  He got his face bruised by a woman.  "Is it black?"

        "Reddish."

        "Well then it's not as bad as I thought."

        "With blue and purple."

        Jack sighed.

        "Who was she to you, Jack?" Ella asked.

        "Let's just say we've known each other for awhile…"

        Everyone paused and Elizabeth said, "Well it is past my curfew…and it is certainly past bedtime for Natalie…" She locked her eyes on Will and walked towards him to get her child.  Once again they were disturbed by a knock on the door.  Jonathan went to get it and opened the door only to find the woman for the dress shop.

        She walked right in and stood in front of Jack, he waited.

        "Jack, something's terribly wrong."

        "Other than the handprint on my cheek?"

        She rolled her eyes, "Jack, you're father's been kidnapped."

****

        Will and Jack left the Carter house right away after 'Jules' told Jack about his father.  She told him that even though she was thoroughly mad at him still she wouldn't mind having Will and Jack spend the night at her house.

        Jack hadn't spoken much since the news.  Now Will lay on a bed across the room from him and silence enveloped them.

        "Your father is still alive."

        "Aye…I told you that he was here."

        "You only implied that he was here.  You never told me that he was alive."

        "Why wouldn't he be?"

        "Well just a memory could be haunting…"

        "Aye, but nothing's like the real thing."

        "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

        "There was no reason to."

        "Still…"

        "I haven't told you many things Will."

        Will paused, "You lived here, didn't you?"

        "Why would you ask such a thing?"

        "Just a suspicion."

        "My home is the sea lad, no where else."

        Will sighed and thought about his tone of voice.  There was a certain sense of melancholy to it.  More so that Will couldn't ignore it.  Maybe it was a mistake coming here.  But Jack's father has been kidnapped.  _Why didn't she tell us any more information about it?_

"Jack, who is that woman?"

        "Julie Davis."

        "Did she tell you anymore about your father being kidnapped?"

        "No."

        "Why not?"

        "Because I told her not to!"

        "Well aren't you in a hurry to get to him?"

        Jack sat up and faced him, "Obviously not if I'm still sittin' here.  Now why is it that yer so talkative t'night?"

        "Your father is kidnapped and you don't say a word!  You have to tell someone!  Talk to someone!"

        "I don't have to do anything of the sort, lad." He said, his anger cooling and laying back down.  

        Will rolled over and a certain line came into his head as he thought about Jack, **He plays things close to the vest now. **

        That was most likely the reason why Jack hadn't spoken of his father.  He had said before they arrived here that St. Thomas held some of his past.  But he didn't think he meant Fair Port.  Who would've guessed that it would be in the same town as Elizabeth?

        But it wasn't like talking about his father was threatening the lives of anyone…

        **_How do you know?  He was kidnapped wasn't he?_**

****_Still.  He must know something._

_        **That could be threatening.**_

****_I suppose._

_        **Or maybe he just didn't want to tell you…he had a point- there was no reason to talk about his dad.**_

****_I wonder if he's trying to push that memory back.  And then coming here just resurfaced it and then of course him being kidnapped brought Jack's past into the light._

_        **He doesn't want you in his business Will, just stay out of it.**_

****_I can't.  I'm his friend.  I've got to be here._

*~*~*

        _"Jack, show me your hands this instant."_

_        Seven-year-old Jack Sparrow stood in front of the Commodore of __St. Thomas__.   Behind his back were three stolen apples and a gold bracelet.  He had found himself a smart little boy until he turned around and was faced with the Commodore's waist._

_        "Jack please.  I thought last week you said you weren't going to steal again."_

_        The little boy shrugged, "I got hungry."_

_        "Don't you have enough food at home?"_

_        He shrugged again, "Momma says to stay out of her kitchen."_

_        "I'm sure your mother would give you some food if you asked."_

_        Jack gave him a skeptical look, "Whatever you say, sir."_

_        The Commodore looked around and told his men, "I've got it from here, go back to the fort."  They nodded and left.  The Commodore looked at Jack- "Now, please give me the things you stole."_

_        Jack looked down and frowned.  He quickly shoved the bracelet up his thin wrist and came clean with the three red apples.  The Commodore smiled and took them from his small hands and placed them on the cart they were standing near to._

_        "Thanks lad."_

_        "My pleasure sir," he answered with a scowl._

_        "Jack- I'm not around my men…"_

_        Jack looked up at him as they started to walk down the cobblestone street, he sighed, "Okay dad."_

------------------------

**Author Thanks:**

**          Emma436: You never cease to crack me up.  Your enthusiasm is awesome.  Yea- his father…were you expecting say…a dame? Lol.  If you were then I'm sure this chapter made you happy.  YEA!  Blooper Reel all the way!**

**          PED-Sarah: Yay!  You like my story.  Thanks' mate.  Keep reading and reviewing.**


	6. In My Father's House

**_Last Time:_**

**_          *_**"You don't want me here, do you?"****

**_**_She rolled her eyes, "Jack, you're father's been kidnapped." **

**_          ***_**_"Jack- I'm not around my men…"_

_        Jack looked up at him as they started to walk down the cobblestone street, he sighed, "Okay dad."_

-------------------------

Jack woke up from his dream, sitting bolt right up.  It took him a minute to remember where he was.  The room was familiar.  This whole house was familiar.  Julie shouldn't have invited them to stay.  This awoke too many memories from the deepest and darkest part of Jack's soul.  

        He looked across the room and saw Will sleeping soundly with a little snore mixed in there. The night didn't necessarily end on a good note.  But could anyone blame him?  He was here for one purpose and one purpose only.  Will.  But he didn't expect to be thrown all these curves.  He didn't expect to find Julie and he didn't expect his father to be kidnapped.  He certainly didn't expect to be dreaming about past events in his life either.

        But for some reason this house brought up memories from his past.  He got up and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.  He looked around the house, it was small but fitting for someone who lived alone.  _Alone…he thought to himself, __I wonder what happened to her parents or their house. He went towards the cabinets and tried to find something interesting to drink or eat.  Nothing._

        He sighed and sat down.  Before long he saw a light coming down the hall.  It was Julie.  She stopped when she saw Jack but then kept going.  "What are you doing up, Sparrow?"

        "I couldn't sleep."

        She went around lighting all the candles in the room and opened the curtains.  The warm, spring, sunshine shone through the window.  Jack covered his eyes and moaned.  "Didn't think it was this late, did you?" She asked, a smile on her face.

        He shook his head, "Do you have to open those?"

        "Yes I do- some of us enjoy sunlight- and from the looks of you, you don't mind it either."

        He shrugged, "Yes, but I don't have curtains on my windows.  My eyes have some time to adjust."

        She stared at him, "If you don't like it then you can leave."

        "What's for breakfast?"

        "You expecting me to cook?"

        He swallowed, "No…"

        "Good."  

        He paused.

        She went to her cold storage and got out some eggs, "Eggs and Bacon fit you?"

        He nodded, "Of course they do, Jules."

        "It's Julie to you, Sparrow."

        He winced, "Yes, Julie."

        Jack turned his head when he saw Will leaning against the wall listening to their conversation.  "Will, yer up- wonderful."

        "I'm sure you think so."

        Jack sighed, _He's mad.  Blast._

"Good Morning Ms. Davis." Will said, addressing Julie.  She turned and met his gaze.

        "Why, good morning to you too Mr…"

        "Will Turner." Jack answered for him.

        "Ah, husband to that Elizabeth, eh?"

        He nodded and sat down.  "But if you could, not talk about it."

        She nodded.  "You'd be surprised how much I completely understand, Mr. Turner."

        "Please call me Will."

        She nodded again and got back to cooking.

        Jack glanced at Will; he was looking at the table.

        "Sorry 'bout last night, lad.  I didn't mean to be so…"

        "Rude?" he volunteered.  Jack sighed and nodded.

        "It's fine.  Forget about it."

        He nodded.

        The rest of the morning went smoothly enough with of course, a little bickering between Jack and Julie.  Will figured that since they had known each other for a while, like Jack said, they must've left on a bad note. 

        Will studied her face and her features.  She had beautiful gray eyes, brown hair and a soft complexion.  It seemed as though she had spent some time outside for a while, but he couldn't understand why that would be since she owned a dress shop.  Her cheeks seemed to take on a natural rosy tone and her eye lashes were long.

        Will asked her of her heritage and she told him that her mother came here with her parents from France.  She had met an English fellow and they married.  She said that her mother died when she was a teenager and her father had left.

        "My father couldn't take not being without her.  They loved each other dearly."

        Will looked over at Jack and he seemed disturbed by the news of her parents, "How did yer mother die, Ms. Davis?" Will asked.

        She looked at him and then said, "Typhoid fever."

        "I'm sorry."

        She nodded and got up to take their plates, "I got along."

        There was a long pause before she sat down again and any of them said a word, "Jack, about your father…"

        His face seemed to cloud over at the mention of him, "Aye, what say you?"

        She sighed, "Jack I heard that some pirates took him."

        "Who?"

        She shrugged, "I don't know any names!"

        "Aye, of course you don't…you know the ship name?"

        She paused, trying to remember, "If you asked me last night then I would've known."

        "If I asked you last night then I would've forgotten by this morning."

        She made a face, "The _Barracuda."_

        "That sounded more like a question luv, is that the name?"

        She nodded, "Yes.  That's it."

        "You heard of them?" Will asked.

        Jack nodded, "Only little tid bits though.  A pirate ship that has a captain that no one's met.  They haven't sacked or raided any towns or settlements.  They kidnap and are told to be the richest pirates in the Caribbean…"

        "How can that be if they don't raid or sack?"

        "They find treasure and they take all of it."

        "How do they know about the treasure and the locations?"

        Jack shrugged, "I dunno, but there are pirates who say that they planned to get the treasure, and then get there- only to find it gone."

        "I don't believe it." Will said stubbornly.

        "And why is that, lad?"

        "Because it seems ridiculous!  A ship that has a Captain but no one knows who it is, a crew that is the richest in the Caribbean but they don't raid or sack anywhere AND they seem to get to the treasure before everyone else.  Its total bogus."

        "Bogus?  Bogus?  Is bogus true lad?  If it's all bogus then how come when you talk about it, you only get little facts about it from townsfolk?  No one knows the whole story- but they know things."

        "If they don't raid or sack anyone- then how do the townsfolk get the little facts?  If sailors get there when it's too late how do they know it's the _Barracuda?  If the crew is the richest in the Caribbean then how does anyone know?  Have they been on the ship themselves?"_

        "Will, you have to look at it from a different perspective!  Fill in the questions with what you know 'bout pirates!  The crew does take on hostages."

        Will paused, "Do they live to tell about it?"

        Jack smiled and pointed at him.  "I knew there was a brain under that face."

        "Jack!  Can we please talk about your father!  He's with them right now!  What are you going to do?" Julie asked.

        He paused. "Julie, go get dressed- yer comin' with me.  Will- I need you to stay here or go see Elizabeth…"

        "Why can't I come?" He asked as Julie went down the hall to her room. 

        Jack sighed, "Please Will- just trust me on this.  You need to talk to yer wife anyhow."

        Will pursed his lips.  "I don't particularly want to talk to her…"

        "Then don't, I don't care, but I need you to not come with me."

        Will paused and then nodded. 

****

        "Jack are you sure you want me along?" Julie asked, thinking about her dress shop.  She had customers that would be expecting her.  If she got involved with Jack and his affairs then she'd surely lose her job at the store.

        "You tryin' to tell me that you don't want to come?" Jack asked.  They walked quickly down the street.  Julie had a feeling she knew where they were going, but didn't want to assume anything.

        "Jack Sparrow- you know better than anyone that I love mystery and excitement but…"

        "But?"

        "But I don't understand why you need me here.  You can do whatever you want without a woman trailing behind you."

        "Now don't go sizin' yerself down just because yer a woman."

        She sighed, "Jack…I have another life…"

        He stopped walking and looked at her, a look of disappointment clouding his eyes, "I know Jules…but I do need you here…you don't have to stay- but you'd be a great help."

        She rubbed her cheek with her hand and swallowed the big lump that was forming in her throat, "Well if you put it that way-"

        He smiled and led the way to an old house that looked abandoned.  He looked at Julie as they stopped in front of it, "Is this it?" she asked.

        "Does dad still live here?"

        She nodded, "He never left it."

        He sighed and looked at it again.  It was a large house.  It looked to be about three stories and was white with blue trim and blue shudders.  There was a large garden around it that looked cared for and wonderful.  The double doors looked horrible though.  The first floor windows were broken and the handles to the door had been blown off.

        He took a deep breath and walked up to the house.  He opened the door and it creaked loudly.  It seemed to echo throughout the whole house.  Jack stood in the foyer and looked around.  It was dark and gloomy except for the light coming through the windows.  Just as he remembered it.  

        When you walked through the door there are two stair cases on each side of you.  The one on the left led to the second floor where the master bedroom, a study for his father and three more spare bedrooms.  The staircase on the right led to the third floor only, where the library, meeting room and living room was.  

        When you walked down from the foyer, about four or five steps, you could go to a large entry way which only purpose was to get you from one room to the other.  On the right there were two doors into the kitchen and then to the dining hall.  Or the left was a large room that was the den and then some sleeping quarters for the maids and butlers.

        Jack sighed as he stood in the drafty house.  "Why didn't dad just sell it?"

        "Because his maids and butlers wouldn't fit into a smaller house." Julie mused.  She wrapped the shawl around her shoulders tighter and began to explore the house.

         Jack followed her suit and went directly to the kitchen.  Memories rushed to his mind as he looked around at his mother's refuge.

        _"Jack Marshall Sparrow- get out of my kitchen is instant!  I don't want to tell you again or you'll get a whoopin'!"_

Jack sighed.  This kitchen was his mother's only refuge in the whole entire house and she didn't want anyone else in it.  It was her safe, quiet, place.  In the kitchen- she was queen.

        Jack left the kitchen, the effect on him was too great.  He shouldn't have come here in the first place. He had reached the door, telling himself that he would leave St. Thomas as soon as Will resolved everything with Elizabeth and he would put his father out of his head forever, but just as he took one step outside he heard a scream.

****

        As Will walked into the Carter house once again he was glad that he had learned how to pick locks from Jack.  One of the many things they talked about yesterday while waiting for the 'opportune moment'.  He sighed and looked around. The house seemed empty.  This was good.  Then he'd have more time to think about what he would say to Elizabeth.

        _Whack_. Maybe not.

        Elizabeth gasped.  "Omigosh, Will!  I'm so sorry!  I hardly recognized you!  I thought you were a robber!"  She knelt down beside him and dropped the heavy book she used to hit upside the head with.  She cradled his head while Natalie crawled over to him.  "Dad!" She said.

        Will moaned as his eyes fluttered open.  "Why'd you hit me?"

        "Because I thought you were…oh never mind- I'm sorry.  I did it on accident."     

        He nodded, "Oh right, like you accidentally left me."

        She winced, "Can you stand up?"

        "Yea…" He pushed her away slightly and got up.

        "Dad!" Natalie called again, using his leg to steady her as she stood up.  He looked down and picked her up.  He sighed and looked at Elizabeth.

        "Will…"

        "Elizabeth, I want the truth from you."

        She paused, "The truth about what?"


	7. Departure

**Author's Note: Due to the bloody snow- I have been locked up in my house for two days.  No school.  Most kids would be happy, ecstatic even.  Not me.  I was so mad!  I have been here for two weeks and I need to get out!  But no!  Well other then whining all day yesterday I got two chapters done…so here's one.**

**-------------------------**

**_Last Time:_**

**Jack left the kitchen, the effect on him was too great.  He shouldn't have come here in the first place. He had reached the door, telling himself that he would leave St. Thomas as soon as Will resolved everything with Elizabeth and he would put his father out of his head forever, but just as he took one step outside he heard a scream.

**Will moaned as his eyes fluttered open.  "Why'd you hit me?"

        "Because I thought you were…oh never mind- I'm sorry.  I did it on accident."     

        He nodded, "Oh right, like you accidentally left me."

____________________________

Jack drew his sword and paused to try to figure out where Julie was.  _Which staircase? _ He sighed and looked at each frantically, _Bloody house! _He picked the left the left and ran up the stairs.  He barged into the first door, his fathers study, and saw Julie and a man.  She was crying.

        "Tommy?" Jack said as he sheathed his sword.

        "Aye Captain."

        Jack gave him a look and went to Julie and put a hand on her back.  She automatically turned into his shoulder and started crying.  She was shaking and her breathing was irregular.  Whatever had happened had scared her to death.

        "What happened?"

        "I'm sorry sir, but I climbed in through the window and I must've frightened her…"

        Julie started making some noises but soon stopped, but cried more, "I didn't mean to Captain."

        Jack nodded and held Julie tighter, trying to calm her down, "Why did you climb through the window?"

        "I saw Will Tuner on the street and told me that you had left with the miss,"      

        "Yes, but why did you come _here?"_

        "Well he also told me of your father's disappearance and I asked someone on the street where the Sparrow house was.  They told me here."

        Jack paused, acting as though he was trying to figure out if his story was true.  "Aye, come on, let's go."

        "No, wait." Julie said, lifting her head and looking at Jack, "Before he burst in I found something."

        Everyone paused. Jack looked up at Tommy, "Tommy- gather up the crew.  We're leaving in an hour."

        "But sir-"

        "Tommy.  Go get the crew.  Now."

        He paused, "Aye sir." He nodded at his Captain and then left the house.  When Jack heard the door shut he turned Julies around to completely face him.  "Are you sure yer okay?"

        She paused and then nodded.

        "Okay…now what did you find?"

        She walked over to the desk and rummaged through the papers.  Finally she found what she had been looking for, she picked it up and handed it to Jack.  It was a very old map, in a long picture frame.  On the top the title read: The Treasure of Edward Teach.

        He looked up at Julie, "Whose Edward Teach?"

        She sighed, "Jack Sparrow!  Did you learn nothing?!  You're a pirate yourself!  I shouldn't have to tell you who Edward Teach is!"

        Jack paused, "Who is he?"

        She rolled her eyes and walked up to him, and said in barely a whisper, "Black Beard."

        Jack's eyes widened and he looked back at the map.  "This is Black Beards' treasure?  Bloody man."

        Julie looked at Jack and watched him look over the map, "Why did your father have this?"

        He shrugged, "Who knows.  Usually Commodore's don't go lookin' for Treasure."

        "Maybe he didn't.  Maybe he stumbled upon it."

        "That's possible, but then where did he get the map?  There's never been a map for Black Beards' treasure."

        "What if he made it?"

        Jack looked at her, "You sure know a lot about this…"

        "Jack, please.  I'm just guessing.  It's common sense that a Commodore doesn't seek out treasure!  But what if he found it and went to go make a map for it!"

        "Why?  So in his retirement he could go get it and be richer than he already is?" Jack said with a load of criticism in his voice.  "Dad didn't do that.  He wouldn't do that.  He would've been happy dying in his bed or in battle, fighting pirates."

        Julie paused, "Okay, so it's obvious that he didn't keep it for obvious reasons- but they why did he keep it?"

        "I don't think that's important right now, luv.  The question is, why was he kidnapped?"

        They both looked down at the map and then each other.  He paused, "Julie- go get Will.  Tell him to be on the ship in ten minutes."

        "Fine.  What are you going to do?"

        "I'm going to wrap this up so it doesn't break and then get to the _Pearl__."_

        She nodded and wasn't two steps out the door way until Jack called her back in.  "What?"

        "Yer goin' to need to pack yer stuff in a small trunk, savvy?"

        "Excuse me?  Pack?  No…there's not going to be a Julie Davis on your ship."

        "Actually, I think there is."

        "And why is that?"

        "Because you're the one who's lived in this town with my father for the years that I haven't.  You come and see him almost everyday, right?"

        Julie stared at him in amazement, "How did you know that?"

        He shrugged, "You know what's been going on with him and I might need to access that information on this voyage."

        "Jack, listen, you're the one you waited a whole day to find your father.  If you asked me yesterday when it was spur of the moment, then I probably would've said yes, but no.  I have a job!  A house!  I can't go with you."

        Jack nodded but then said, "I'm not askin' you- I'm tellin' you.  Yer goin' whether you want to or not."

        She crossed her arms, "What are you going to do, threaten me?"

        "If it comes to that."

        She looked at him a moment and then said, "You're serious, aren't you?"

        "Completely."

        "So that's it, you're going to threaten me to come with you?"

        He nodded. 

        "You wretch!" She yelled and then left.

        Jack sighed, that was probably the hardest thing he had to do.  _I don't want her to come, actually, but if I'm going to find my father then I'm going to need her help.  She understands, right?_

_        **Probably not.****  You're going to have Hell on board with her.**_

****Jack sighed.  Unfortunately, he knew that already. 

****

        "Will, I don't want to talk about that right now." Elizabeth said, walking away from him.  He followed her into the dining room.

        "Elizabeth, I need to know!  You just can't expect me to see you leave and leave it at that!  I have a right to know!  I'm your husband."

        Elizabeth stopped and turned around, tears filling her eyes.  "Will Turner, it's plainly obvious that I left you for a reason, a good reason at that!  Can't you just leave it alone?"

        "No!" He yelled. "I cannot just stand aside as you leave me.  Tell me what the reason was Elizabeth!"  He reached her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

        "I can't!" She yelled in his face.

        "Why not?!"  He yelled back.  This was becoming more involved than Will had wished, but he couldn't keep his temper down.

        "Because!  If I told you you'd be angrier than you are now!  You'd deny and say no, but in my heart I know it's true!"

        Will released her, the words sinking in, "And in my heart I know I love you."

        She started crying and sat down in the nearest chair, never returning the sentiment.  Will turned his face away, choking down his own sorrows.  Had he heard her correctly?  Something he did was the cause of her leaving?  He didn't think that would be the case.  He wasn't sure what it would've been, but something _he did_?  It just seemed wrong.

        He turned and looked at her.  "Why didn't you come and talk to me?"

        She looked up at him, "Because I knew you'd be angry."

        "So you just ran away from it?  Like a scared little girl you ran away _from me instead of __to me?"  She stood up and smacked him right across the face._

        The minute she did she gasped.  "Will!  Will!  Oh my…Will, I'm so sorry!  Do you want me to get some ice?  Meat?  Anything?"

        Will forced his head back up to meet her eyes, "No…just forget it."

        "Forget what?"

        "Everything?"

        Elizabeth gasped, "_Everything?"_

        Will started to walk away.  "Will!  Don't leave!"

        "You taught me how." And he was out the door.

****

        Julie's door swung open and then it slammed closed. "Will!" She yelled through the house.  

        "Kitchen!" he responded.  She grunted and mumbled something and then walked to the kitchen. They both paused and Julie observed Will's position as he observed her outlook.

        "What's wrong with you?" They both said.

        "You first." Julie said, still eyeing him.

        "Elizabeth slapped me."

        "Is that why you have your head on a package of meat?"

        He nodded.

        "Well get over it, I'm going to eat that thing…sooner or later."

        "What's wrong with you?"

        "Bloody pirate!  _Captain_ Jack Sparrow is makin' me go along with you two with chasin' down his father."

        "Why?"

        "Oh he says that I'll be useful!  HA!  You know how much time I've spent on a ship?"

        He shook his head.

        "Well I'm not going to tell you, but it's not a whole lotta time, that's for sure!  Blasted man thinks he can point a pistol at my head.  I'll show him!  This trip is going to be anything but easy for him!"

        Will's eyes widened, "He pointed a gun at your head?"

        "Ahh…no.  But he threatened to!"

        They both paused.

        "He also says he wants you on the _Pearl in ten minutes.  But if you could wait for me to pack…" she asked, sounding a little more level headed.  Will nodded and she disappeared into her room._

****

        "What do you mean you're leaving?"

        "Well…I'm leaving."

        Jack and Elizabeth stood in the Carter's living room.  Elizabeth had put Natalie down for a nap once Will had left and not five minutes later Jack had come knocking on the door.  

        "Well you can't leave now!"

        "Why not?"

        "Because…I still have to talk to Will!"

        "What do you mean, _still?  You refused to talk to him last night."_

        "Yes, but when I slapped him he just left!"

        "Whoa…wait.  When did you slap him, I must've missed that."

        "He came over this afternoon. Left about five minutes before you came."

        Jack nodded, "And why exactly did you slap him?"

        Elizabeth let out a whimper, "I didn't mean to!  It just he was making me mad.  Both our nerves are on end and…it just happened!  I didn't mean for it to, but that doesn't make it okay."

        "Did you apologize?"

        "Yes."

        "Then what?"

        Elizabeth paused, she never thought she'd be getting advice from Jack.  "Well he started to leave and I asked him to wait but he didn't.  He said that I taught him how to leave…"

        Jack sighed, seeing the emotional state that Elizabeth was seconds from, "Lizzie, you _did leave him without a word.  He has a right to know."_

        "That's what he said, but if I told him he'd deny it."

        "That doesn't matter.  Who is your husband?"

        "What?"

        "Who is your husband?"

        She sighed, "Will."

        "And a husband is the only person you can really trust, aye?"

        She nodded.

        "And he trusted you to stay with him.  You broke that trust.  Then he trusted you to tell him the truth…another trust that you broke.  Liz, don't get mad, but Will doesn't seem to be the person in the wrong.  There's no evidence to say that he is.  The only person who seems to be in the wrong is you."

        Elizabeth paused and let the words soak in.  "Leave."

        "What?"

        "I want you out of this house."

        Jack sighed, got up and made it to the door but turned and said, "Will there be a message for dear William?"

        Elizabeth looked at him through tear-filled eyes.  He understood.  He knew how she still felt about Will.  "When the time is right…tell him that I will be here."

        Jack paused a moment and then disappeared through the door.

****

        "Where be Jack?" Gibbs asked Will.  He and Julie had just gotten on board.  He was carrying her trunk and she was trying to block this whole experience from her memory.  _I can't believe I'm not this blasted ship._

        "He's coming."

        Gibbs nodded and eyes Julie who was looking else where and seemed to be day dreaming.  "Who's the broad?"

        She whipped her head around, "Broad?"  She walked up to Gibbs and stared him down even though he too was much taller than her, "Broad?  Listen here, buddy- I'm no broad.  I was brought up in good society and I'm smarter than you'll ever be!"

        Gibbs looked down and her and then looked at Will.  He paused and then laughed out loud, his breath making Julie back up a little.  "A little spit of fire, eh Captain?"

        Will and Julie both turned to see Jack surveying the whole thing with a silly grin on his face.  "Aye.  Gibbs set sails and weigh anchor."

        "Destination Captain?" Gibbs asked, getting over laughing.

        "The Americas.  And Gibbs, this 'ere is Julie Davis."

        Gibbs smiled but then the smile went off his face and his eyes widened, looking at Jack.  Without a word between them, Jack nodded and the astonished look went off his face.  "Welcome 'board the _Black Pearl Mrs. Davis."_

        She narrowed her eyes, "That's Miss Davis, Mr. Gibbs."

        "My apologies, Miss Davis."

        "Go fetch Ana, would you Gibbs?" Jack asked.  Gibbs nodded and left.

        Julie watched him leave and then turned to Jack, "Why did he call me Mrs.?"

        "I know it's amazing to think about yerself bein' married, but some people think that about all beautiful women."

        She rolled her eyes and Ana walked up. "Captain."

        "Ana Maria!  Meet you're room mate, Julie Davis."

        She looked her up and down and then said, "It's the cabin next to the Captain's."

        Julie looked at her and then looked towards where the cabins were.  There were double doors, which she assumed was Jack's and then there was a door next to it.  "There is an advantage t'bein' the only woman on board."

        Julie nodded, "Thanks."

        Ana nodded and Will and Julie went to her knew home for the next few weeks.  Ana looked at Jack, "What's the deal?"

        "We've got a purpose…and she's gunna help us."

        "I can tell that she's real excited."

        "She'll get over it."

        "Sure."

        "So when are you goin' to tell us?"

        Jack looked at Ana, "What?"

        "Where we're going…"

        "Oh!  Get Tommy and Gibbs and yerself in my cabin in an hour."

        "Aye."

----------------------------------

**Author Thanks**

**          Emma436: Wow- yer the coolest.  Thanks for the two hilarious reviews.  Umm yea…the slapping business- you won't find out until chapter eight.  I hope you can wait that long.  **

**          DarkAngel: Well here you go!  Hope you like it.**

**          PED-Sarah: cleaning up…interesting way of putting it.  I have to do a lot of character building with Julie and her relationship with Jack…so building….and then I'm also trying to fit the MAIN thing in there.  The fact that his father is kidnapped by pirates.  So yea.  Well, thanks for the review and I hop you liked this chapter**


	8. Maps, Peppermint and Candlelight

**Author's Note: Yay!  I'm back and kickin' and I'm so glad.  I hope you all like my chapter and as a bonus I'm giving you TWO chapters, cool huh?  Yea I know.  REVIEW!**

**--------------------**

**_Last Time:_**

        ***Jack said, "I'm not askin' you- I'm tellin' you.  Yer goin' whether you want to or not."

        She crossed her arms, "What are you going to do, threaten me?"

        "If it comes to that."

        She looked at him a moment and then said, "You're serious, aren't you?"

        "Completely."

**"So you just ran away from it?  Like a scared little girl you ran away _from me instead of _to_ me?"  She stood up and smacked him right across the face._

        The minute she did she gasped.  Will forced his head back up to meet her eyes, "No…just forget it."

        "Forget what?"

        "Everything?"

        Elizabeth gasped, "_Everything?"_

        Will started to walk away.  "Will!  Don't leave!"

        "You taught me how." And he was out the door.

**"Will there be a message for dear William?"

        Elizabeth looked at him through tear-filled eyes.  He understood.  He knew how she still felt about Will.  "When the time is right…tell him that I will be here."

---------------------

"Black Beard?"  Will, Ana, Gibbs and Tommy had gathered in the Jack's quarters for what he liked to call a 'briefing', some what mocking the Royal Navy.  He had told them of the map, but hadn't shown them where he put it.  Sure, he trusted them, but he didn't trust the devil inside them which unfortunately, he had learned was in every pirate- even him.

        "Yes Tommy, Black Beard."

        "He buried the treasure in the America's?" Will asked.

        Jack pointed his finger and then grabbed a book from his desk.  He grabbed a book from his desk and held it in front of everyone.  "The West Indies and along the coast and colonies of Virginia were his play grounds.  He was killed in the Virginia inlet by the governor of Virginia."

        "So…?" Ana asked,

        "So it's a best guess where the treasure is."

        They all gave out a slight moan except for Tommy, "Don't you have the map?  Bring it out and look at it!"

        Jack paused, "I will look at it in my own time- I just wanted all of you to be up to speed and for the time being, get heading towards the Americas."

        Everyone filed out his door, sure that there was something they should be doing.  Will stayed behind however.  Jack sighed and looked at him.  "I heard she slapped you…"

        "You talked to her-didn't you?"

        Jack nodded.

        "When?"

        "About five minutes after you left."

        Will didn't respond.

        Jack paused, not sure how to put this, "That wasn't the uh…last time you were going to talk to her…was it?"

        "I dunno know."

        "I know you must be gettin' tired of hearin' this- but you should go back and see her.  She said that she's awfully sorry."

        "Yea- that's what she said."

        Jack paused again.  Why was it so difficult to talk to Will?  Why was is it so difficult to get his point across to him?  When matters of the heart…Jack wasn't the king- that was for sure.

        "Will, I know yer hurt…but I don't think she'd leave without a good reason."

        "You taking her side?"

        "No! No…I'm just sayin' there's gotta be a semi-good reason for why she left…right?"

        Will looked down, remembering what Elizabeth had said to him, "Right."

        "Okay.  That's one thing we agree on.  Now all you gotta do is get it outta her."

        "I tried."

        "You did?"

        Will nodded.

        "What'd she say?"

        Will sighed, "She said that I caused it, but wouldn't tell me anything else."

        Jack's eyes widened.  _This is worse than I thought.  Will CAUSED it?  Yikes._

        "You still love her right?"

        Will looked at him, the answer written all over his face, "Of course I do."

        "Then you'll go and see her again?"

        He sighed, "I'll think about it."

        Jack nodded, satisfied with that answer.  "Will m'boy, go help Gibbs with whatever.  May that be swabbing the deck or making sure there's no leaks down below- I want you to follow his orders."

        He nodded and left.

        _Now there's a grim job to be done…Talk to Jules._ Jack sighed and walked out of the cabin after Will.  He took only two steps and knocked on the cabin where she was.  First there was no answer and he knocked again, hoping she hadn't jumped ship. "Jules?"

        "Get away scum!"

        Jack smirked slightly and thought, _she does have nerve, I'll give her that.  He took in a deep breath and opened in the door.  In an instant a book came flying at his head, knocking him firmly in the nose.  He cursed rather loudly and grabbed it._

        "Too bad you're not fast enough."

        Jack narrowed his eyes at the women who stood before him and said, "Do I look like a punching bag to you?"

        She paused, "I haven't punched you yet, but if you like- that can be arranged."

        "Hey!  No one else does the threatening around here but me!"

        "Oh right, that's why they gave you the big hat." She said, crossing her arms.

        His eyes darted up and then darted to Julie as she started to reach for something.  He ran to her and grabbed her hands.  "Don't be doin' anything now, Jules."

        "Stop calling me that!" She hissed as she tried to get her small wrists out of his large, firm hand.

        "Or what?  You've already bruised my cheek and almost broken my nose, what else could you do?"  She struggled more intensely and then finally stepped on his foot.  He immediately let go and grabbed his foot.  

        "Use your imagination."

        He eyed her, "You know, I am the Captain- I can lock you up at any moment."

        She snorted, "You could also die trying."

        "You think you can threaten me like that and not get punished?"

        "One, you can't punish me, I'm not part of your crew nor am I under your protection.  Two, you threatened me and so I think it's only right that I return the favor."

        "Oh right, like yer all about giving favors."

        Her eyes widened and a hand came towards his face, ready to make contact, but was stopped by his hand.  "Listen Julie, I know you don't want to be here and I took you away from yer job and yer life- but you have two choices right now.  Either throw a fit the whole way to the island and be a complete…nuisance or agree to behave and be of some help.  If you cared at all for my father then you'd do this."

        He released her hand, and she eyed him, "So is that why you came in here?  To guilt trip me into doing what you want?  Fine.  I'll be of whatever help I can be, but what about you?"

        "What _about me?"_

        "Stop calling me 'Jules', stop irritating the heck out of me and stop being….you!"

        Jack smirked, "I'll try to do the best I can, luv."

        She rolled her eyes, knowing that it wouldn't stop.  But she only agreed to be of some help right?  They stood in silence for a moment, the yells from the crew drifting through the closed door and thin wall.

        "Have you had something to eat today?" Jack asked.

        "No…why?"

        "Do you want to go down to the galley and get something to eat?" She looked at him, his eyes were warm and inviting.

        "Sure…" She said slowly.  He nodded and opened the door for her.  She made a face to herself.  _What the heck is up with him?  One minute he's yelling at me to behave and the next…he's asking me to eat with him._

        They went to down the galley, got some soup from the ships cook, Roberts and sat down at a table in the back.  First they ate in silence but Julie couldn't take it anymore.

        "So where-"

        "I'm sorry-"

        They looked at each other.  "You go first," She said.

        Jack sighed, "I'm sorry about forcin' you on board."

        She nodded, knowing that wasn't _really the truth.  "Then why'd you do it?"_

        He shrugged, "Because I needed you…"

        She looked at him.

        "Needed you on board…to help…"

        She looked down into her soup and took some more bites.

        "What were you going to say?"

        "Where are we going?"

        He shrugged, "I dunno."

        She looked up, "Jack, we can't waste anymore time.  You're father's life is at risk!"

        That didn't seem to impress Jack.  She sighed, "Why don't you know?"

        "Because I haven't really looked at the map in detail.  When I do, which will probably be tonight, it'll take a long time. I will need to get out all my other maps because the blasted man didn't have the mapmaker label anything!  It's a long process luv."

        She nodded, somewhat understanding why it would be.  The rest of their dinner went quietly.

****

        Later that night while Jack was still going through the tedious process of reading the map of Black Beards' treasure, there was a knock on his door.  "Come in!" He said, not turning his head.  But from the way the door opened and the way the person stepped into the door, he knew who it was.  

        "What's wrong, Jules?"

        He heard a whimper and he turned around.  She looked awful.  Her skin was pale and she looked like she was about to cry.  She had a hand clutching onto her stomach and she was supporting herself against the door frame as the ship moved with the waves.  Jack had posted Cotton to steer until he came up with the bearings for the island.

        His eyes softened and he walked towards her.  She whimpered again and her lower lip trembled when she opened her mouth.  She was a little uncomfortable coming in here and asking Jack for help, but who else could she trust?  The only other person she knew on the ship was Will and he was just an acquaintance. 

        "I think I'm sea sick…" She said in a shaky voice.  Jack had reached her and was only inches away from her.  He sighed, that was unfortunate, considering one of his crew members thought that there was a storm coming their way.

        "You've been…throwing up?"

        She nodded as he gently guided her through the door and shut it.  "Well-go lay down on my bed and I'll get you a wet rag for your head."

        "Jack Sparrow…don't think I'm helpless- because I'm not…I just don't…"

        "I understand Jules," He told her, thinking that it was quite often that her stubborn nature took over her when it came to him.

        "Good."  She walked slowly to the bed and laying down.  "And don't think this is an opportunity to bed me."

        "I wouldn't think of it luv."

        "Good."  

        He opened the door, "Are you going to be alright?"  she nodded and he dashed across deck and went below deck to get her a wet rag.  "Nauseated, huh?  Well give 'er some of this." Roberts told the Captain.  He looked at the small bottle that he put on the bar.

        "Peppermint.  I ground it up. I kept it on board for other reasons- but it helps nausea."

        Jack stood looking at him amazed.  "I dunno where you get all this stuff, but I'm glad you did.  Can I have some water to?"

        Jack ran back on deck and back to his cabin.  "Jack?" She called weakly.  He looked at her, she really did feel bad.

        "Right here luv.  I've got something for you to…smell."

        "Excuse me?"

        "Roberts gave me some peppermint.  He told me it'll help your stomach.  And also I have a wet rag and some water."  He walked over to her and sat beside her.  She looked at him with a caring look.

        "Thank you Jack.  I really didn't think I would get like this."

        He waved it away and gave her the little container full of crushed peppermint.  "Now sniff on this for about five minutes and then pause for about ten.  Can you do that?"

        She nodded.  

        "Okay."  He reached across her and got a pillow from the other end of the large bed and threw it down on the carpeted floor, making himself a bed when he was sleepy.

        He went over to his desk again and finished his mapping and started making plans for where they were going.  The last thing Julie remembered before her stomach finally calmed and her heavy eyelids closed was Jack sitting at his desk, working patiently by candle light.


	9. The Reason Why

**Author's Note: ah ha!  Another flashback!  Do you like this whole bit by bit thing of Jack's past?  Tell me about your opinion if you want. Oh!  And tell me what you think about the ending…I'm thinking it's pretty predictable, but you never know.**

**----------------**

**_Last Time:_**

**"Get away scum!"

        Jack smirked slightly and thought, _she does have nerve, I'll give her that.  He took in a deep breath and opened in the door.  In an instant a book came flying at his head, knocking him firmly in the nose.  He cursed rather loudly and grabbed it._

**"Do you want to go down to the galley and get something to eat?" She looked at him, his eyes were warm and inviting.

        "Sure…" She said slowly.  

**His eyes softened and he walked towards her.  She whimpered again and her lower lip trembled when she opened her mouth.  She was a little uncomfortable coming in here and asking Jack for help, but who else could she trust?  The only other person she knew on the ship was Will and he was just an acquaintance. 

"I think I'm sea sick…" She said in a shaky voice.  

________________________________

_"Jack, what are you doing?"_

_        "What does it look like I'm doing, Jules?"_

_        "It looks like you've lost your mind."_

_        Jack whipped around, "That's the one thing I haven't lost."_

_        Julie rolled her eyes, "Why are you packing up all your things?  Are you thinking of another runaway?  Because let me give you a tip- if you have trunks- you won't run very fast."_

_        "I'm not running away." Jack said, turning back around to stuffing all his pants and most of his shirts along with things he had collected throughout the years into a large trunk._

_        Julie watched him, he looked pretty determined, "Practicing for a play?" She volunteered, knowing that it wasn't it, but hoping it wasn't what she was thinking._

_        He shook his head and crossed his room to get a painted picture of his mother that he had framed a long time ago. "Then Jack…"_

_        He stopped and looked in his trunk, surveying the things he had packed.  Looked like he had everything.  He looked around his room and then spotted something he didn't have.  He picked up a pillow and a blanket from the end of his bed.  He might need those.  Finally he shut it and turned to look at Julie. _

_        "I'm leaving Jules."_

_        "That's obvious.  So when should I expect you home?  Next week?  The day after tomorrow?"_

_        Jack paused, she wasn't taking this the way he had hoped.  "No Jules…I'm leaving for good."_

_        She laughed nervously, "Is that why you didn't take your black wig?"  He made a side glance at the wig on his dresser and nodded._

_        He was serious.  He was leaving!  "Jack…why?"  She said scanning his whole face, hoping she would never forget his dark brown eyes, his jet black hair that was currently cut shorter than the norm for men his age and tied back in a pony tail, his fair complexion and the little bit of hair that was growing in on his upper lip._

_        He turned away, "I can't live here.  Not under him."_

_        "Jack, it's not that bad…can't you deal with it until you marry?"_

_        He spun around and looked her in the eye, "You don't know how bad it is here.  Just stop trying to change my mind. You won't be able to."_

_        She sighed and nodded.  This was all so sudden.  She just came over to see if he wanted to go to town with her and her brother.  _

_        He picked up his trunk and looked at Julie.  She looked wonderful today.  Her long hair was up in a bun with little curls hanging down onto her bare neck.  The new dress that she had gotten looked even more beautiful on her than it did in the shop.  It complimented her in all the right places._

_        Jack got his head back on and looked her in the eyes.  "I'm sorry…I've got a carriage waiting for me."_

_        She paused and then took off a large, dark green, ring that she had and put on her middle finger.  The ring she had gotten when she was quite young by her mother.  "Here," She said grabbing his hand and putting it on his right hand, index finger.  "I want you to have this…"_

_        He looked at the ring and then at her.  "Don't think this is the last time we're going to see each other."_

_        She nodded again, trying to keep her sudden tears locked away behind her eyes.  He lifted her chin with his hand lightly and said, "I **will**_** _see you again Jules..." and with that he kissed her on the lips and left before she could say anything about it._**

*~*~*

        Julie's eyes fluttered opened and she felt her head right away.  _What a horrible dream! She thought thinking about the memory she dreamed about last night.  _Why did **that** come up in my subconscious?_ She shrugged and hoped another one of those wouldn't pop up.  She sat up and looked around the cabin.  It took her a minute to remember that she had come in here last night.  _

        But where was Jack?  Foolish question.  He was probably on the quarterdeck steering his ship to the correct island.  She island.  _That's what you get for- ___

She stopped herself.  **_Oh come on!  You know it's true._**

****_Shut up. _She sighed.  Why did her self conscious always pop up at the most inconvenient times?

        **_Oh please?!  You haven't been around him in so long…wouldn't it be nice to…expand your thoughts?_**

****_No!  I'm still mad at him._

_        **Sure you are.  That's why you came in here asking for his help.**_

****_I didn't ASK for it…he VOLUNTARILY gave me some…assistance._

_        **Fine.****  But the matter will come up sooner or later…you know that.**_

_        I know…but for the time being- keep quiet._

****

        "Come in!" Elizabeth answered to the knocking on her bedroom door.  She looked up to see Ella in the doorway.  She figured it would be her.

        "Hi,"

        Elizabeth nodded and kept playing with Natalie on her bed.  Ella walked in and shut the door behind her.  Natalie immediately got distracted and started crawling towards her great aunt.  Ella ran and caught her just before she tumbled off the bed. 

        Elizabeth sighed, "I believe I have a promise to keep."

        "I have a feeling it's not going to be too cheery."

        "You in a mood?"

        She nodded.

        "Is it the twins?"

        Ella shook her head, "No…in fact I think another one may be on the way."

        "You're kidding!"

        "No."

        Elizabeth looked at her, she did look a little more rounder than usual.  But by the way Ella was talking, she didn't want to be reminded.  She just wanted to talk to Elizabeth about Will.

        "Well sit down and don't interrupt me.  There will be a chance to ask questions after I'm finished.  Ella obeyed and sat in a large chair next to the window.  

        Elizabeth took a deep breath and started, "We had a long engagement, as you can recall.  Two years.  Father insisted that Will's business needed to take a turn for the better before he could support me and whatever child we may bring into this world.  I thought it was reasonable enough. I had waited over seventeen years, I could wait two more.  The wedding was beautiful…you remember, right?  Will looked as handsome as ever and my dress was gorgeous.  The honeymoon was pleasant enough.  I we went to England as a present from my father.  Two months later I was pregnant.  The nine months and that I was pregnant and the two months before it were as beautiful as a dream.

        "When Natalie was finally born Will and I…stopped seeing each other as often.  As father had wanted, Will's business was booming.  He was no longer an apprentice by the time we got married and when Natalie was born, he hired another man in the community to help out- hoping he could spend more at home."

        She sighed and tried to once again, keep her tears under control.  She kept going, "Well we hired a housekeeper to keep after the baby if I needed to leave and things such as that.  Will was spending more and more time in the shop- saying that he had been getting a lot of orders, too many for just Ryan his apprentice.   He'd come home late at night and leave early in the morning.  The times when we saw each other were growing thinner and thinner.  Finally I asked him about his work and he didn't seem to recognize that we were also growing apart.  His job was becoming between our marriage."

        She stopped.  Ella took this as a sign to jump in.  "You know, your engagement was really hard for you, don't you remember that?  You were chomping at the bit to get married to Will!  You always argued with your father about the matter and you were always with Will."

        Elizabeth threw a look at her aunt, "What are you saying?"

        She sighed, "Nothing Liz, I'm saying that you couldn't wait to be Mrs. Will Turner and now that you are, you run at the first problem.  And I realize that the first year is the hardest.  Jonathan and I had the hardest time.  I had a terrible temper and the littlest things set me off, but I learned to _pick my fights."_

        "So you think I was wrong to leave?  That this isn't a big deal?"

        She shook her head, "I think that you were wrong to leave.  But you're right in thinking that it was a big deal.  You should've sat him down and talked to him.  Even gone to his shop if necessary."

        Elizabeth sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.  Will used to give her great massages.  _Oh I wish he was here._

_        **Yea you big jerk.****  Why'd you leave him?**_

****_Oh be quiet!  I don't need to feel worse because of you.  Just stay out of my business._

_        **Hello!  I can't!  I'm your conscious.**_

****_Give me a break, even Jack could do better than you._

        "But don't beat yourself up over it, Elizabeth.  Will will be back too and you can sit down and explain it to him.  In the meantime, just think about what your going to say.  Remember- he _is your husband."_

**** 

        "Funny thing when I woke up this morning Captain…" Ana Maria started off.  She, Will and Jack were sitting down in the galley along with most of the crew.  Lunch time.  "…I turned over to see if my roomie was feelings alright.  I had heard her through the night getting up and emptyin' her stomach over the side of the ship…but when I looked on her cot, it was empty."  She had a confident smirk on her face, the one she always wore when she knew something about the Captain that wasn't supposed to be _common _knowledge.  Unfortunately Jack had seen that looked more than enough times in the past three years.

        He looked at her and said, "Where do you _think_ she was?"

        "I know _exactly where she was captain."_

        He smiled, "I bet you do."

        Will shook his head, "Why must you lure every woman you encounter?"

        Ana Maria laughed and Jack shot him an amused look.  "You jealous m'boy?"

        Will just smiled.  

        "T'put both yer minds at ease…I didn't _lure_ anyone!  She came into my cabin terribly sea sick and I took care of her."

        Will and Ana both gave him knowing looks. 

        He tried to look innocent, "I don't lure sick women anywhere near me!  She needed to be cared for and I'm the only one on the ship that she knows well enough to do that."

        "Where did you meet her anyway?"

        Jack paused at Ana's question, _Will she find out sooner or later, after all she and Jules are roomies like she said. "We've known each other for a while, that's all."_

        "How so?  You've been a pirate as long as any of us can remember.  And she gets sea sick!"

        Jack rolled his eyes, "Just leave it at that Ana, I already answered one of your questions about her, that's enough for today."

        Ana grunted and went back to eating.  Will just smiled.  He'd find out.  Unless Julie was as secretive as Jack was.  

****

        "Evening Ms. Davis.  Feeling better?" Will said.  He had come down into the galley and had gotten some water from Roberts.  He figured Julie would be down here.  Will walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat down.

        "Call me Julie, Will."

        He nodded and looked at the mug she was holding.  "What are you drinking?"

        "Peppermint tea…for my weak stomach."

        "Why don't you get sick in the morning?  Why only in the evening?" 

        "Your guess is as good as mine."

        He nodded, "Good thing Jack took care of you."

        She rolled her eyes abut didn't say anything.

        "You've been on a ship before?"

        She nodded, "You could say that…"

        Will eyed her, "What ship?  It mustn't have been for very long…since you get sea sick."

        "Well it wasn't for very long.  Six months at most."

        Will waited for more but nothing else came.  He took a sip of his drink and a question came to him, "How did you meet Jack?"

        Julie smiled and looked at Will, "Since I was a child.  Our mothers were dear and close friends."

        "Wow.  Have you always been so…"

        "Argumentative?"

        "With each other?"

        "Oh yes."

        "Well you and Jack sure do have your differences."  

        Julie snorted, "You can say that again."

        "I have a feeling you've known that fact for a while…" Will said, going in for the kill.

        Julie eyed him, "How did _you meet Jack?"  To bad it didn't work.  Will sighed, she looked older than him- maybe she was wiser too._

        "He had come to Port Royal for Unkno-…unsure reasons.  He was hiding in my shop.  We fought a but and he was captured by the Navy who was looking for him.  I didn't think I'd ever see him again but then Elizabeth was captured by Barbossa…I had to ask him for help- even though I didn't trust him."

        Julie nodded knowingly.  _Somehow the navy is always looking for Jack._  "Yes, Jack does have a way of making himself…known when you thought you'd never see him again.  One of his many charms I suppose."

        Will smiled, "Sure."

        "You mentioned a shop…" She said, getting back to his story.

        "I'm a blacksmith."

        "Ah…" _That would explain the rippling pectorals… "Why did you ask Jack for help?"_

        "He was the only pirate on Port Royal.  At that point pirates were last on my list of people to get to know…but I thought Jack would be able to help me get Elizabeth."

        "Alright.  And from there you had grand adventures, right?" She asked with a smile.

        Will looked down into his cup remembering his first _real_ adventure.  "Only enough to get Elizabeth to safety, endanger my own life, almost get Jack killed too many times to remember and then save his life one last time."

        "Who saved him?"

        Will looked at her, almost surprised she would ask such a thing.  "I did."

        "Oh!  Well…good job.  You regret it?"

        Will made a face, _regret it?  Why would I regret it? "No."_

        She nodded and then said, "Why'd you do it?"

        Will paused, this was taking a bad turn, "Why all the questions?" 

        She shrugged, "I find it interestin' that someone who isn't on Jack's crew has stuck with him for so long."

        Will definitely didn't like the turn this was taking, "Why do you despise him so?"

        Julie sighed and looked at him, "Despise?  Hmm, other than the fast that the forced me onto this blasted boat?" she paused, "It's hard to love someone when you hate them."

        "But why do you hate him?"

        "Look kid- I'm all up for bearing my soul0 but only with people I _really_ know."  

        Will paused, "Wait- did you say love?  Jack hasn't asked love from you."

        Julie smirked, "Will…I'm Jack's wife."


	10. Broken Marriage

"And a wife!"

"Will, look outside- if it's really dark and the ship isn't moving then you need to get out of my cabin."

        "I asked you what lies in your past that was in Fairport and you said your father!  But you didn't tell me the whole truth!"

        "Will, how many times do I have to say…pirate."

        "Why didn't you tell me that Julie was your wife?"

        Jack finally sat up in his bed, "You never asked."

        "Why can't you just tell me the truth!  I did ask!  I asked what lied in your past in Fairport!"

        "Well technically, I didn't _really lie…only half…"_

        "I'm serious Jack."

        He paused, "Yer really upset about this, aren't you?"

        "Jack, I had to find out from a stranger that you're a married man."

        "I'm sorry lad…"

        "Are you really?"

        "What do you mean, am I really?!" He said getting up and walking over to him.

        "Jack, I am tired of being lied to!"

        Now that, Jack understood completely.  He had been lied to and betrayed in worse ways than he thought possible.  Now Will was experiencing that truth in life.  People aren't honest, least of all pirates.

        _Idiot. Jack told himself.  "Will, I know how it feels to be lied to…and I am sorry."_

        Will stood there a minute looking at him and then said, "I know you not telling me about a wife isn't a huge deal, but Jack- I want to be able to trust you freely without having to consider it.  And if I can't trust you with little things then I can't trust you with the big things."

        Jack had never considered that.  He completely and fully trusted Will…even with his life.  Because time has shown that Will was a dependable man.  He would never doubt Will.  But Jack had never thought that Will doubted _him._  

Now that he did, however, he found that Will was completely right.  Jack had cheated and slyly saved his life a couple of times, but never truthfully.  He had never told Will about his past with Barbossa- he heard it from Gibbs.  And now this.  Why was it so hard for Jack to tell EVERYTHING when someone asked him?

        "Well what do you want me to do?"

        "Tell me about Julie."

        Jack looked outside and then at Will, "Be in the galley tomorrow mornin' and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

****

        "Come in!" Julie called to the person behind her door.  In walked in Tommy and she immediately tensed.  She put down the book she was reading and looked at him full on, promising herself that her fear wouldn't get the best of her this time.

        "Tommy.  What can I do for you?"

        He shut the door and crossed his arms behind his back, "Tell me something Ms. Davis…do you know where the Captain keeps his maps?"

        She paused, "His desk one would imagine…why do you need to know?"

        He shrugged.  "That map of Black Beards' treasure might be useful."

        She eyed him carefully. "The Captain has already given the bearing up, am I correct?"

        "To who?"

        Julie suddenly realized something, "Tommy, go and ask a crewmember, and please do not call upon me for such useless matters." She said getting up, ready to show him to the door.

        He took a step to the side and blocked her walking way, "Useless?  You think that map is useless?  Don't you realize how much treasure Black Beard could've collect in his time in the West Indies?"

        "Tommy, you'd be surprised how much I know about him."

        "Oh really?"

        "Tommy, please. I would like to have some peace and quiet can you please leave?"  She said reaching for the door.  Only he grabbed on to her wrist.  She looked at him, "What'd you think I was going to do?  Slap you?  Now leave, please!"

        He paused and felt something on her wrist.  He ran a finger over it many times, "What's this?"

        "Tommy…"

        His looked hushed her and he grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards him.  He lifted up her cuff and raised an eyebrow when he looked at it.  She forced her wrist out of his hand.  "Well, isn't that a piece of interestin' info'mation?"

****

        Jack sat down next to Will in the galley that morning.  He hadn't gone back to sleep since Will came in.  He was thinking about their friendship and Julie- who he was supposed to tell Will all about.  He sighed.  He could do this.  He could tell Will.  Will was someone he could trust.

        And whoever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow getting _nervous_?

        "What do you want to know?"

        Will looked at Jack.  He too had also been thinking early that morning.  Everything he said in Jack's cabin he wasn't sure he believed it.  Will had trusted Jack with a lot of things.  He had told him of Elizabeth when he would be able to tell no one else, he had trusted him not to leave him on the island when Jack told him to stay behind instead of going with him and Julie and he had trusted Jack so many years ago.  

**You forget your place, Turner. **

**It's right here, between you and Jack.**

        If someone were to ask him right at this moment if he thought of Jack as a good, trustworthy friend, he would say yes.  Because even if Jack didn't always come out with the truth right away, he did sooner or later.  "Jack I'm sorry about this morning…I didn't have a right-"

        "No lad, you had every right.  I owe you an answer.  An answer from a…friend, aye?"

        Will nodded.  "Where did you meet her?"

        "St. Thomas.  I grew up there, as did she."

        "How did she become your wife?" Will asked, thinking that was the obvious question.

        Jack sighed, he was thinking it would come to that but was hoping it wouldn't.  "Get ready to hear me life story kid," He took in a deep breath and then let it out, "My father was Commodore of St. Thomas and most of the virgin islands, so you can imagine how growing up in his house must've been like.  He was married to a woman named Kathleen.  It was one large, big happy family…until she past away.  I was 16 when she did.  After her death my father had turned from Commodore to a evil-rule-the-house-maniac.  When I turned seventeen I snapped.  I packed my bags and left my house when he was at work.

        "From the time I was born from the time I left Jules is in every single one of my memories.  She was there when I lost my first tooth…actually she was the CAUSE of it.  She was there when I learned to read and was there when we were instructed to call each other by 'Mr.' and 'Ms.' Titles.  She was even my first kiss.  When I left my house to turn pirate- she didn't.  I thought I'd never see her again even though I promised to.  

"Oddly enough, one day in Singapore, I saw a woman who looked fairly attractive from the side and who seemed a tad bit familiar.  I got up my courage and walked over to her.  Sure enough, it was-" 

        "Captain!"

        Jack sighed.  Why did people insist on talking to him?  "What is it Tommy?"

        "Captain, I have some disturbing news."

        "Such as?"

        "Ms. Davis be not what you think she be."

        _Oh, don't even get me started on Ms. Davis.  I'm coming after her next…_ Jack sighed at his crew member, "What be she?"

        "Pirate."

        Jack looked at him unimpressed while Will fought to keep down his shock.  "Fascinating.  Thanks very much Tommy and I will deal with that immediately."  Jack paused, "How did you find out such a thing?"

        Tommy paused and stared at his Captain.  "One of her cuffs was unbuttoned and she lifted up her arm.  I saw the brand easily."

        Jack nodded, eyeing him, "Dismissed."

        When he was out of sight Will practically jumped out of his seat, "She's a pirate? Did you know that?  How? When?..."

        "Will, calm yerself and listen to the rest of my story.  Okay, so I was in Singapore and about to make a move on a pretty lass…when I tapped her shoulder I was met with beautiful gray eyes."

        "Julie."

        "Aye.  She immediately told me of how she had thought piracy had sounded interesting at that point in her life but she had gotten sea sick.  Well, we spent about a month together there and we got married."

        "Got married?!  What about your ship?"

        "That's the thing lad…this was _during the whole ten-year Barbossa thing.  We were married for three years before I left…"_

        "You left Julie to go after Barbossa?  Did you even tell her about it?"

        Jack dropped his head, remembering the pain he must've caused his wife.  "No.  I left during the night.  I don't even know what she did…That was the last time I saw her before this week."

        "Which explains the slap."

        "To answer the question that you should've asked at the Carters, Yes, I definitely deserved that one."

****

        Jack opened the door to Julie's cabin without knocking. She had her back to him, staring out her window.  "When do you expect us to reach the island, Captain?"

        Jack narrowed his eyes; somehow she always had the uncanny ability to know if it was him in the door.  Of course, so did he.  "Not 'til the end of this week.  You worried about dad?"

        She nodded.

        "You should go talk to Will Turner about it luv, I bet he'll understand."  She turned around and met his gaze.  Right away he noticed something was wrong but he pushed the matter back.

        "I'm sorry Jack…it just came out."

        He nodded, "Sure, okay."

        "What?"

        "Do you suppose it slipped out because maybe you think the two of you can 'stick together' because Elizabeth left him and I left you?"

        "No.  Not at all."

        "Oh?  Why not?"

        "Because the difference between our two situations is that Elizabeth actually feels _remorse_ about what she did."

        "How the blast do you know that?"

        "A woman knows, Captain."

        Jack felt the ice on that comment.  She hadn't used Captain in a while.  "You think I don't feel remorse for what I did?"

        She whirled around on him, walking towards him, "What were the first words you said to me when I entered that bloody house?"

        He paused, "Something about your hair?"

        "Yes, something like that.  You said absolutely nothing about…what happened.  Didn't even _try to defend yourself."_

        "First of, it wasn't the most opportune moment and second- If I did say anything, you would've still slapped me!"

        "Oh right!  Of course, how could I forget the opportune moment?  _Captain Jack Sparrow always has to do things at the __most opportune moment!"  She said, raising her voice, her temper rising along with it.  She was waving her hands around and using them when she spoke, something she no doubt picked up from Jack and she was pacing the cabin.  All these were signs of her anger and frustration, and Jack could tell._

        "What's wrong with the doing things at the right time?"

        "Well one, you don't even call it that!  You create this phrase for yourself that you practically live by AND the fact that the most important things in your life did not happen at the most 'opportune moment' for you."  She said stopping in front of him, her gray eyes boring into his brown eyes.

        Jack paused, that was true- but he didn't want to think about that right now.  "Well that's not what I'm here to talk to you about!  Why did you tell Will we were married?"

        "Was I not supposed to?  We haven't even talked about what had happened!" 

         "That's because I don't want to remember it!" as soon as that came out of his mouth he regretted it.  Julie's face changed instantly from terrible anger to hurt.  

        She paused, "Of course.  How could I forget?  You don't want to remember anything about your past."  Jack noticed her accent in that more than he had when she was yelling.

"Jules, I'm sorry, I didn't…mean it that way."

        She shook her head and said something in French that Jack barely caught.  "Yes, yes you did.  So I guess I'll do something that I should've done a long time ago…I release you Jack Sparrow.  You're free and no longer married to me."

        He just stood there, dumbfounded, "You can't do that."

        "I just did."

        "No…you can't just _say that…you have to get it official or something…"_

        "Jack, our marriage wasn't exactly official.  You had a friend who didn't speak English do the ceremony.  And wasn't he a pirate?"

        "Well yes but-"

        "Jack, please leave me alone…"

        He stood there and stared at her for a minute or two as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.  He nodded once and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

-------------------------

**Author Thanks:**

**          Emma436: You are hilarious.  I love your reviews…ummm was it really a shock to you that they were married?  That's good.  I was hoping it would be a surprise.  Uhm what will happen between them…what do you think will happen?  I'm sure you never thought this was going to…the whole 'divorce' thing. Oh well.  Tell me what you think.**

**          PED-Sarah:  Omg you're right about the conscience thing- so sorry.  Thanks for the review.  I love how you're always the first one to read my stories!  YAY!**

**          Piper8188: I knew you were a new reviewer!  Thanks for the review mate. **


	11. On the Shore of Guadeloupe

That night Jack didn't have time to consider everything that had happened between him and Julie, for the foresight of a storm was correct.  Jack had tried convincing Julie that it would be best if she went into his cabin and his bed but she refused. 

        "Stubborn fool!" Jack yelled as he crossed the ship.  Ana was handling the ship the best she could but Jack was really more experienced in handling the _Pearl_ or any ship in a storm.  He hurried down to the galley and told Roberts to make Julie something with Peppermint and then to go to her cabin and take care of her the best he could.  Jack was sure she had already thrown up at least once since the storm hit.

        Once Roberts agreed, Jack's mind was at ease and he went up to the deck to deal with the storm.

***

        _Oh why didn't I remember about my sea sickness when Jack ordered me to come aboard?_ Julie thought to herself as more of her lunch came out of her system.  The storm had made everything worse.  It was mid-afternoon and she was having stomach problems.  She figured she wouldn't feel better until tomorrow morning.

        There was a sudden knock on her door and Jack entered, along with a flood of water.  "C'mon!" he sputtered.

        "I don't think I know what you're talking about Captain. I'm staying right here."

        "But Jules, the storm!  Yer cabin will have at least a foot of water in it from this little crack between the door and the wall!  If you go into my cabin, you'll be dry and have a large bed to-" 

        "I don't think you heard me!" She yelled over the waves crashing against the hull of the ship, "I'm not going anywhere!  I have an extra change of clothes Captain and I've been on a ship before when there was a storm!  I'll be fine!"

        "Fine!  I don't have time to argue!" He said and then slammed the door behind him.  Julie sighed.  It seemed a tad bit sweet that he cared about her well being, but it really didn't affect her at this point in time.  Still swimming in her thoughts was everything that she and Jack had discussed and then her finally breaking their marriage.  Why she did that when it was obvious that she… well never mind that- she didn't want to think about what she felt or what she used to feel for Jack.  

        A minutes later a man came in without knocking and as shiver went down her spine thinking it was Tommy again.  But luckily it turned out to be Roberts.  "What are you doing here?"

        "Pardons.  Jack sent me up 'ere to care for you m'lady."

        Julie sighed; maybe Jack wasn't totally uncaring when it came to her.  She nodded and right away he gave her a cup of peppermint tea.  I guess this was going to be her usual diet.

***

        Jack spent most of the next day in his cabin sleeping.  They had been in that storm for more than halfway through the night.  He and his crew were totally exhausted, so he ordered them to lower the anchor and get some rest.  

        About eight hours of sleep, Jack awoke and stayed in his bed.  _Will did a good job yesterday.  He'd be a good seaman.  But he's also really good at craftsmanship.  He makes the best swords.  I should get him to make me one…maybe I'll pay him…hopefully he won't ask for it._

_        **Of course if you get to this treasure then you'll be rich.**_

****_For about a month._

_        **You should start saving the money.**_

****_Have you completely lost your mind?_

_        **I'm serious.  You're not as young as you think you are…mister thirty-five-years-old.**_

****_Okay, So I told a fib- big deal.  Not like knowing my age would've improved Ms. Carter's way of life._

_        **Back to the saving.**_

****_Back to nothing.  I'm not saving my money.  I'll be the laughing stock of all pirates!  Imagine, a pirate saving money._

_        **Yes, well you're certainly not going to be a pirate when your in your seventies.  You have to retire somewhere.**_

****_That's what you should be more worried about.  Where._

_        **Well if you have money then you can just build yerself a house.**_

****_Oh shut up.  Yer starting to sound like Julie when she's having one of her 'weeks'._

_        **Oh you mean when she's-**_

****_Yep._

_        **With the-**_

****_Oh yeah._

_        **Wow, you really know Julie…**_

****Jack paused.  Somehow whenever he got into…conversations with his self conscious it either turned out bad or led him to Julie or someone he didn't want to think about.  He sighed, "I should know her.  I've known her for seventeen years and then was married to her for three." He told himself out loud.   

        As jack got lost, once again, in his past he remembered distinctly a memory from when he was about fifteen.  His family had been invited to a wedding.  His mother had known the bride and was close to her.  So Jack was forced to wear a monkey suit and go with his father and mother.

        At the ceremony Jack noticed Julie on the other side of the aisle.  She chatted away until it was ready to start the procession.  Before the bride had come down the aisle, a song played and someone sang along.  Jack had, by some miracle, remembered the words.  They meant as much now as they did then.

_I will be here_

_When you feel like bein' quiet,_

_When you need to speak your mind,_

_I will listen, _

_and I will be here._

_When the laughter turns to cryin',_

_Through the winnin', losin' and tryin',_

_we'll be together,_

_'cause I will be here._

_I will be here_

_And you can cry on my shoulder_

_When the mirror tells us we're older_

_I will hold you._

_And I will be here_

_To watch you grow in beauty_

_And tell you all the things you are to me._

_I will be here._

_           Now Jack wasn't an emotional nor romantic man…not even when he was younger- but this song had somehow struck a note with him and as he looked at Julie, he knew that it was a song for them.  Julie had always been there for him, and then- he always wanted to be there for her.  He wanted to be her shoulder to cry and he wanted to be the one she came running to.  He wanted to be her everything._

           "I was foolish back then." Jack said getting up out of bed and putting on his stockings and boots.  He tried his best to get that memory out of his head, _I was fifteen!  Back then I didn't know what I wanted.  Back then I wanted chocolate for dinner and a shorter wig!  Back then I got thrills from disobeying my father.  I was young and stupid.  I had no idea what I wanted._

_           **But you got her anyhow.**_

           Jack sighed.  "But I got her anyhow."  He sighed again and left his cabin to be met with the harsh and rather off-key singing voices of his crew.  

           "…We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me…"  Jack looked around as his crew worked happily and lazed around on the ship as it quickly cut through the water.  This was one of the perks about being a Captain.  Seeing your crew being happy and having a good time doing something they loved to do.

           He nodded and smiled and walked to the cabin Will was staying in.  He was laying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling.  "Will, m'boy!  What are you doin' in bed!  You could be outside!"

           "Working?"

           Jack smiled.

           "No thanks. I'm pretty worn out.  And anyway- I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable singing that song."

           "Elizabeth does."

           Will sighed and didn't say anything.  "Can I ask you something?"

           He sat up and looked at Jack, "Shoot."

           "Describe the best memory you have of Elizabeth."

           Will eyed him, "Why?"

           "Please do it, lad?"

           He nodded and spent only a minute searching his brain to find one.  Jack leaned against the wall as Will cleared his throat.  "It was my birthday and Elizabeth had told our housekeeper to take the day off.  Natalie couldn't have been more than two months old…Well I told our housekeeper to stay…But Elizabeth insisted on making me a cake.  

           "Well I was in the living room when I smelled something rather…odd.  I looked at Elizabeth who was resting her head on my shoulder and asked what the smell was.  She immediately jumped up and ran into the kitchen.  She almost scared me to death- I thought she was going to slip.  But anyways- there was smoke pouring out of the stove.  It was creeping underneath the door and it totally filled the kitchen.  And I'm talking _thick smoke.  When I got in there she had opened most of the windows but was crying in a heap on the floor.  _

           "I remember gently picking her up and thinking how perfectly she fit into my arms.  I wasn't thinking about the smoke, or what kind of after-smell it was going to leave or if it would stain the walls.  All I had in my head was that Elizabeth fit perfectly into my arms."

           Jack paused and looked at Will.  He watched him tell the story and his eyes could've told it.  They were so full of life.  They looked so much better when he was talking about this memory than they had when he had been without Elizabeth.  He had looked so glazed over…distracted…distant.  But Jack _felt the impact of that story._

           "Why is that your favorite?"

           "Isn't it obvious?" Jack just looked at him, "I think that showed how perfect Elizabeth was for me…how perfect she _is_ for me."

           He sighed and remembered how he and Julie just used to lay in bed all day and cuddle.  Something he would never admit to anyone, imagine, a pirate cuddling.  _Usually 'cuddle' and pirate don't go together, Jack mused to himself.  He nodded and excused himself and went down to the galley, only for a minute though, before hearing some disturbing news._

        A knock on Julie's door woke her up from her 'dozing' mode she was in at the moment.  She sighed and rolled over in her cot, "Come in," she said lazily.  When the door opened to reveal Jack she moaned and rolled back over.

        "Julie, why have you been refusing to eat?"

        She grunted quietly and said, "Because whenever I eat something- I throw it right back up again."

        "Jules, you have to eat something!"

        "Says who?" she said, trying to make her head go deeper into the pillow.  All she wanted was some sleep.  That's all.

        "Says the Captain. Julie you're lying down in your bed in the middle of the afternoon.  Doesn't that count?  If you don't get food then you won't have energy."

        "First- I'm in my bed because I was up all yesterday afternoon and all night.  The past couple of hours have all been devoted to sleeping until you came in.  And second- the only time I need energy is when I'm arguing with you.  So if you leave, then I won't have to eat."

        "Julie you have to eat something,"

        She sighed and rolled over to face him. "Captain, you obvious didn't catch me throwing up yesterday.  I don't enjoy it, Ana doesn't enjoy it, and Roberts doesn't enjoy it.  I may be able to stop it from happening if I don't eat anything.  I'll be fine.  Stop worrying about me."

        "It's my _job_ to worry about you."

        "You declined from that job a while ago Captain."

        "Will you cut the 'Captain' junk?  Call me Jack."

        "Aye-Aye Captain."

        Jack rolled his eyes.  Before he could argue with her more Tommy called from the quarter deck, "Captain!"

        He sighed and left Julie's cabin.  She smiled and rolled over.  _For once I'm happy to have Tommy around._  Jack walked over to him and asked, "What is it?"

        Tommy pointed over his shoulder, "The _Barracuda_ sir."

        Jack took out his spyglass and looked through it.  Sure enough, that was the ship.  "Perfect.  Get Ana Maria and Gibbs up if their not already.  And get Will.  We're going ashore."

        "Captain?"

        "You, me and Will.  Tell Ana and Gibbs to get the jollyboat ready."

        "Aye Captain."

        Jack went and knocked again on Julie's door and she moaned and yelled at Jack.  He stepped in and said, "Julie, we've found the pirates.  Will, Tommy and I are goin' down to shore.  Keep an eye on yerself, okay?"

        She immediately rolled out of bed, fully awake, "Where are we?"

        Jack eyed her and said, "Around Guadeloupe."  He started to leave but Julie stopped him.

        "Well…I need to go with you."

        "Excuse me?"

        "Jack, the ship makes me sick and the men smell like fish.  I need to go to land."

        "No."

        She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to face her, "Jack!  I can help!  Distract!  Find out information!  Anything!"

        He paused and looked at her, her gray eyes looked desperate. He sighed, "I'm only allowing this because I'm not the only man on this mission.  There will be plenty of eyes looking after you."

        She nodded and smiled, "Thank you Captain."

****

        "Why are we just sitting here?" Julie asked to the two men sitting on each side of her.  They were huddled behind a rock and watching the group of pirates who had their ship in the harbor of the town they were currently in.  Jack had sent over some of his men to their ship to search it.  No signs of his father.  Now he, Will, Tommy and Julie were all hiding to watch the men.

        "Because we want to watch what their doing!" Tommy answered from the other side of Jack.

        She rolled her eyes, _duh. She waited somewhat patiently until they saw something interesting. _

        "Dad," Jack breathed.  They had him in irons and were pulling him along like some kind of dog.  He turned around and sat lower, trying to come up with a plan.

        "Will, how many men?"

        "A dozen- maybe two."

        "The three of us against a dozen men.  We could do it."

        "Jack- I'm capable of fighting off-" Julie started to say

        "No you aren't.  You're staying right here so we won't have anymore trouble on our hands."

        "But Jack!"

        "I allowed you to come along Julie, don't make me tie you to this rock."

        She pouted and kept quiet.   So the three men went along, sneaky and quietly towards their enemies, trying to be as quiet as possible and trying to stay in the shade of the palms trees that lined the shores of the town.  

        But trying doesn't always work.

        While they were trying to be quiet, Tommy obviously wasn't watching where he was going and stepped on a rather large log and tripped and fell onto Will.  Julie simply gasped at the sight of such a thing ever happening.  

        The crew of the _Barracuda heard them immediately and drew their swords and walked towards them.  Leaving two men behind to hold Jack's father.  __Peter. His name, echoed in Julie's mind as she watched Will, Jack and Tommy fight and not making any progress anytime soon.  They were out numbered by too much._

        Someone had to go save Peter Sparrow. 

        Julie turned her back from the fighting scene and tried to come up with something.  Something caught her eye though.  She turned and looked into the water.  There was a glass bottle floating on top of the water, it was reflecting of the sun to make it sparkle somewhat. 

        She made a quick decision and carefully crawled to the water.  She went in after the bottle and took a deep breath.  A minute later she came up over behind all the men.  She carefully walked out, bottle still in hand, squeezed the water out of her breeches and shirt and then walked over behind the two men.

        _Lord give me strength…_ she thought as she raised the bottle and then brought it down right over the head of one of the crew members.  The other one immediately turned around and released Peter to fight with her.  She grabbed the sword from the mans belt and began parrying with the crew men. 

        Over the clashing of swords Jack sees something of somewhat interest.  He punches the man in front of him and then looks to see Julie fighting with a man and on the way to losing.  "Julie!" He yells and starts running toward her.  The sword is knocked out of her hand and the man immediately grabs her.

        "Julie!" Jack yells again, but it blocked by two men.  They have swords out and are ready to fight him and Jack does, but in the back of his mind is the image of Julie.  He dodges them and runs back towards Julie and sees as the man throws her over his shoulder, irons on her hands but her kicking and screaming the whole way.  His father who is also being taken away is also struggling and giving him a look of hope.  "JACK!" Julie yells for one last time as she's being taken into the brush.  He keeps running but isn't able to catch her as they run faster.  Then the two men he was fighting before come to him and hold him.  The last thing he remembered was being punched in the jaw before falling unconscious.

**Author's Note: GASP!**

**--------**

**Author Thanks:**

**          Kukumalu: New reviewer!  *gives a miniature stuffed Jack Sparrow* Suspense is good…especially in a story…Jack's wife- yes, she is…well his wife.  Weird to think about huh? Jack Sparrow actually getting married…creepy.  Oh!  Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like.**

**          Catgirlutah: Well I'm glad that I can surprise people still.  Yes, divorce seemed quite fitting to their situation…Thanks for the review.**

**          Riddle-Me-That:  YAY!  Another new reviewer!  *gives out another miniature stuffed Jack Sparrow*  Uhm…I don't like goons- and the part about peeing your pants- hilarious.  Thanks for the _constructive_ criticism…I appreciated it a lot.**

**          Emma436:  Will they get back together…hmmm well you'll just have to base your assumption on may past stories dear.  *smiles* But of course I can't give out the ending!  Ah!  But you are funny and I always appreciate getting reviews from you…hilarious is *always* good.**

**          PED-Sarah: I'm glad you like Jules…I was hoping she would turn into a lovable character like Brenda…hehe.  Keep reviewing!**

**          Piper8188: Oh I'm so glad you like my story- it was harsh wasn't it?  Jeez!  But men can be so uncaring…Oh!  I think I got you confused- ****Elizabeth**** isn't the one that's pregnant- Ella is.  I'm sorry about that mate.  But ****Elizabeth**** telling Will…well it'll be an *unusual* way for sure.**


	12. I Love You

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to the remembrance of Kathy Christensen.**

**          Also, the title of this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter itself…I just couldn't find a title that fit it.  I went through and read it two-three times, but I couldn't figure one out.  So I just…well it's in the chapter somewhere- I won't tell you where because I'll ruin it for you…but it's in here.**

**---------------------**

When Julie's eyes finally opened, they were met with almost complete darkness.  She looked around but found she could only move her head.  She looked down and saw herself tied to a chair.  She craned her neck further and saw Peter.  

        "Peter! Peter!  Are you okay?"

        She heard him sigh and said, "Oh Julie dear, you're awake."

        "Yes…how long have we been down here?"

        "Couple hours."

        She paused, "What's wrong?"

        He sighed, the melancholy in his voice showing even through that. "Why did you come after me dear?"

        She was confused, he was disappointed about trying to be saved?  "Peter, I had to do _something_.  Jack had told me to stay behind but-"

        "Why didn't you listen to him?" he said, his voice taking the father tone.

        She sighed, "They weren't getting anywhere fast.  I wanted to make sure you were okay."

        "Yes, but now you've been taken."

        She nodded slightly, "But it was worth it." She suddenly recognized the movement of where she was sitting.  She was on a ship.  She winced, the _Barracuda._

        "Have they hurt you since you were taken?"

        "What would be the point of hurting an old man?"

        "Why did they take you, Peter?  Have you met the Captain, do you know where we're going?"

        "How's Junior?" 

        Julie sighed knowing that his main concern right now was Jack and it didn't matter what hers was because he was the older one. "He's fine."

        Peter nodded, "He looked…odd when I saw him.  Is that his real hair?"

        "Yes."

        "And was that beads in his hair?  And what did he have under his eyes?  He looked really tired and old."

        Julie tried to stifle a laugh, "Yes it was beads, it's kohl under his eyes…there's not a whole lot…but it's for the glare from the sun."

        Peter touched one of her hands that was tied behind her back, "Was this the first time you've seen him since…" Peter didn't want to say it, not knowing if the subject was still a sore one.

        "Since he left?  Yeah…this is the first time."

        He sighed, "I'm sorry Julie…I know that you-"

        "Just forget about it- it's not…in action anymore."

        "Excuse me?"

        "I broke off the marriage."

        "Why?"

        She shrugged, "It seemed like he didn't _want_ me anymore.  He's not too crazy about his past and I'm part of his past."

        "But-"

        "Peter…it's over.  End of story."

        He nodded and sighed.  _A broken heart and a wild man.__  Bad combination._

"How did you find me?" he said, hoping that he could answer her questions to cheer her up.

        "Jack found Black Beard's map in your room."

        "Huh?"

        "The treasure map…the map of Edward Teach…right?"

        "Julie, the pirate who have us…took it."

        She tired to face him through the tight ropes, "What do you mean took it?  I saw it myself in a picture frame buried under papers."

        "Julie…I'm telling you they have it."

        She stopped, _they must've made a copy of it…or something.  What if it doesn't even lead to the right island?  Jack would never be able to find us!  But then why kidnap Peter and me? _She sighed, scared of what this could mean.  What if they killed them?  Before Peter had said that she had hope about Jack coming after them, but now…now there was nothing.  Hope was out weighted by fear.

****

        Jack rolled over and tightened his eyes as he felt the familiar taste and texture of sand in his mouth.  He rolled over on his side and spit it out and finally opened his eyes.  There was Will tossing rocks and then Tommy not ten feet away. 

        "Where's Jules?" He asked, his voice gravely and harsh.  Will turned his head, "Don't you remember yesterday?"

        "How bloody long have I been sleepin'?" He said, remembering what had happened and angry that neither of the two men had gotten him up.

        "Captain, we tried only an hour after they left- you told us to leave you alone for the next ten hours or until you woke up."

        "Along with a lot of cursing on your part," Will threw in. 

        Jack grimaced and slowly got up, he soon remembered what sleeping on sand did to his back.  "Well what are we going to do now?"

        Will stared at him, "You're the Captain, you decide."

****

"Tell me what you know!" Jack yelled as he threw a short man against the wall, holding him up by his shirt.  Will and Tommy stood behind him, arms crossed over their chest, making sure the man knew that he definitely out numbered.

        "Okay, okay, so I saw the pirates you're talking about.  What is it to you?"

        Jack threw him against the wall again, "It's worth yer head mate.  Now tell me what you know."

        The man hesitated but saw the look of fury in Jack's eyes.  "They were grumbling about the prisoner they had.  Said that if the _Pearls_ crew hadn't shown up then he would be dead.  Then they said that the broad they just brought was a bloody nuisance.  He said that she bit and kicked and yelled purposely into their ears.  They said if it kept up then she'd be dead.

        "Except some of the others argued, saying that their Captain wanted her alive and wanted the old man alive too.  That it was all part of his plan.  Like the map thing."

        "What map thing?"

        "Uh…something about makin' a copy.  They made a copy of a map."

        Jack looked at him, "Is that all you know?  Nothing about where they're goin' or why they want their prisoners alive?"

        He had sweat beads collecting on his brow as he tried to think desperately. "Something about…St. Vincent...?"

        That caught Will's attention, "That's it."

        Jack took one last look at the guy, "Yer a lucky man.  Have a nice life." He said and let him down and smoothed out his shirt.  The three left without another word.

****

        "Wow Jack, I didn't know you could be so brutal…" Will commented on the walk back to the dock where their jollyboat was.  

        Jack shrugged, "He looked like an easy target…short…wimpy."

        Will smirked and said, "Not to be offensive to a Captain…but you're not so tall yourself Jack."

        He stopped and looked at Will and for the first time noticed how much taller Will was than him.  He grunted and then said, "Aye.  But at least I got more character than most tall people."  Will laughed out loud.

        "Captain, your father and Julie have been kidnapped and you're here laughing about your height!" Tommy said, "Shouldn't you be concentrating?"

        Jack eyed him, "What makes you think I'm not?  Tommy, let me tell you something- a crew of pirates can smell fear.  Especially the fear of their Captain.  If I look relaxed and at ease, then they'll be a little more relaxed and at ease.  And even though this thing does not involve them at all- I have to have them in combat.  And that's where it counts."

        Tommy stared at him and then nodded.  "Aye Captain."

        "They made a copy of a map.  They're goin' to St. Vincent and our map leads there too."

        "It doesn't make any sense.  Why would they make a copy?  Wasn't the whole point of kidnapping your father to get the map?"

        Jack sighed and looked at Will.  They were in his cabin alone while the crew made sure they would be able to either catch up with the _Barracuda_ or they reached the island ahead of schedule.  "No…they didn't know I knew because other wise they'd send a ransom note or something along those lines." 

        "So it's a trap."

        Jack snapped his fingers and pointed to him, "Bingo.  But why me?  I don't have anything to do with them.  I haven't come across their ship and I haven't injured any of them.  Why would they want to trick me?"

        Will sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, "Well whatever the reason, at least we'll be able to meet their Captain."

****

        Elizabeth sighed and let the sunlight shine it's warmth on her face while she sat and thought about her husband that was who knows where.  **I'm watching over you, Will.Memories of her, quite younger and meeting Will for the first time, flowed into her head.  Never had she imagined that she would've end up falling in love with him, let alone marrying him.  **

She sighed and looked down at the child, asleep in her arms.  She knew her father as well as she knew herself.  _Dear Natalie… Elizabeth thought as she looked harder at her daughter's image, trying to find some sort of detail about her that mind remind Elizabeth about Will.  The familiar lump formed in her throat as she thought about her husband.  **I'm watching over you, Will.**_

**He'll be in your charge. Take care of him.  She sighed and looked back on her father's first instructions about Will and thought how many times her father had changed his views on Will.  She was glad that he had finally allowed her to marry him.  _A lot of good it did you. She said, scolding herself, _first sign of trouble and you run off.__**

        She paused, determined to stay here until Will came to her.

****

        That night was the first _real_ chance Jack had to look back on what had actually happen- even though he wanted to block out most of the images that kept playing in his head, he needed to evaluate what had happened, and see why they took Julie.  If it was just a whim or if it was for a real reason.

        _What man would voluntarily take Julie?_

_        **You did.**_

****_No, I needed her._

_        **Whatever.**_

        Jack sighed and thought about the last image he saw of her.  Julie was scratching and crawling at her captor's back, trying desperately to get out of his hold, and yelling Jack's name as loud as she could.  Jack closed his eyes, trying to erase the picture from his memory.

        Too late.  His eyes popped open as he learned that when his eyes were closed, his mind showed the memory more vividly than when they were open.  He sighed and got up from his bed, immediately feeling the familiar and somewhat comforting sway of the ship.

        _Oh Jules…good thing you didn't have anything to eat today._  He thought to himself, remembering her seasickness.  He prayed that the men holding her captive would let her be with his father, so at least someone could take care of her.

        He sighed and figured they must've just picked her because she was trying to rescue his father.  **He said that she bit and kicked and yelled purposely into their ears.  They said if it kept up then she'd be dead.  Except some of the others argued, saying that their Captain wanted her alive and wanted the old man alive too.  That it was all part of his plan.  **The man from the bar- his words appeared in Jack's head, reminding him of the situation.  "Obviously I overestimated this _Captain_."  Jack shook his head, "But how did they know about Jules?  How did they know that she was here?" he said out loud, pacing the cabin.  

"Okay Sparrow-" he said after a few minutes of silence, "Remember this is a trap.  When we do reach the island- who am I going to bring with me?  Ana.  Will?  Tommy?  Gibbs.  Who else?"

        **_I release you Jack Sparrow…_**

        Jack paused and looked around the cabin, was that Julie's voice he had just heard?  He laughed nervously, _Yer goin' nuts.  Focus Jack._  He rolled his shoulders a couple times and kept making a mental list about what he was going to do to prepare.  "If I do bring Will, I'm going to need to practice with him- make his skills better."

        **_...The fact that the most important things in your life did not happen at the most 'opportune moment' for you_**

        Jack paused again but forced himself to stay put, he _knew_ Julie was gone.  And even if she was here, she wouldn't take a step inside his cabin.  He narrowed his eyes, she was getting into his head.  Even when she was gone she was getting to him.  Which right now, wasn't exactly a _bad thing._

        He waved his hand in the air, as to wave away any type of 'presence' that might've been in the room, haunting him.  He smirked, _I'm beginning to think like Gibbs.  Superstitious an' all.  He rolled his eyes and went to his bed and flopped down on it, wondering if Jules was throwing up or not, wondering if she was with his dad.  Wondering if she was thinking of him like he was thinking her._

****

"You know it kinda gets me in the throat when I think about spending my birthday in a jail cell tied to a chair."

        Peter frowned, "You're birthday is coming up?"

        She nodded. "It's this month.  September twenty-eighth." She sighed and thought about the last time she remembered about spending her birthday.  She had woken up to find Jack not in their bed or anywhere in the house.  The years after that she decided not to celebrate her birthday.  "Yea, I'm going to be thirty-seven."

        Peter seemed shocked, "What?  You look younger than that!"

        "Thank you."

        "What do you want?"

        "Excuse me?"

        "What do you want for your birthday?"

        She smirked, "Thanks for the sentiment, but you know that we're going to be here when my birthday comes."

        He frowned, "Lighten up!  Think good thoughts Julie dear, Jack will get to us.  I have faith in him."

        She sighed, "How can you after all these years?  He left your house without a word when you were at work.  How can you still believe in him and worry about his well being?"

        Peter paused, "He's my son."

        "Can it really be that easy though?  To give unconditional love to a man who hasn't spoken to you in over seventeen years?!"

        "Julie, he's my son.  Enough said."  Peter said in a 'obvious' tone.  She made a face.  She couldn't understand how he could do that.  She remembered Jack telling her that he always felt that his father didn't like him.  He loved his work, liked his mom but didn't like him.  His work always came first and Jack always came last.

        Of course, back then she told him to stop whining and told him that of course he loved him.  If he didn't, then he probably would've kicked Jack out a while ago.  Heaven knows how much trouble Jack caused the Commodore.  He snuck out all the time, ran away and stole things from the town square or worse- from people's houses.  _I guess Jack was always a pirate at heart._

Surprisingly enough Julie had picked the perfect day not to eat anything.  And although her stomach was growling for food earlier, now it wasn't complaining, and that she was happy about.  She sighed and tried to get comfortable in the chair she was sitting in and had been sitting in for the past odd hours.  But, if she had slept in it earlier that day, she could do it again tonight.  

        She sighed and thought about what time it was.  There were, unfortunately, no portholes or windows of any kind in this brig.  She looked around for the first time and tried to tire herself out by finding something, _anything_ that would hold her interest for longer than twenty seconds.  

        But as she searched around the large brig she found nothing.  She frowned and gave up.  It was useless.  _Maybe thinking about something will help me lull me to sleep…_  She yawned for the first time in the past couple of hours and searched her brain for something to occupy her thoughts…

        _Julie clutched her handkerchief tightly as she heard her mother say some sort of prayer in French.  She picked out most of the words, but she wasn't really focusing on that at this moment.  Her focus was turned to a boy, nicely dressed, with a dead pan look on his face as he stared at the ground.  _

_        Beside him was an older man, dressed in uniform, hands behind his back, looking quite serious himself.  Julie suddenly became angry at both these males who stood ten feet away from her.  'Can't they show some emotion?' she thought to herself as she had the after taste of salt water in her mouth.  _

_        Soon the older man left and Julie's mother left her side, the murmur of 'Kathy Sparrow' went through the crowd as they went to get tea and cake.  But Julie stayed, and so did the boy across from her.  She sighed and looked at where he was standing, only to find him gone.  _

_        She gasped when she heard, "Ms. Davis."  She turned to face those brown eyes that had always been filled with life- that now were filled with despair and hurt.  "Mr. Sparrow." She said back to him, turning back to the grave that was in front of her.  She paused, not sure if she should say something.  "Jack- I'm sorry."_

_        Those words hadn't been said since she had heard of Kathy's death.  She hadn't even seen him before this.  She wasn't sure why she was even here.  Her mother had told her of Kathy catching pneumonia and then passing away through the night.  And even though Kathy was a dear woman, someone Julie loved and looked up to, she told herself to come to support her friend._

_        "Please Ms. Davis- keep it formal."  _

        _She rolled her eyes and tried to keep from blubbering right then and there.  That was possibly the cruelest thing he could've said.  After all their efforts to convince their parents to allow them to call each other by their first names instead of their lasts- because of everything they had been through- to say that when she was trying to be supportive and caring…it was horrible._

_        She turned around, tears in her eyes, "Well if you're so keen on being formal, then why don't you just join the tea party?" She said harshly and walked away.  She stopped behind the tent, where no one would be able to see her or hear her cries.  Then she felt the strong hand fall across her back.  She hesitated at first but then turned into the person who she had always turned to.  Jack._

_        "I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice somewhat hoarse and weak.  "It's just hard."_

_        She nodded her understanding and kept crying as she carefully moved her arms to wrap around her friend's body.  She suddenly felt bad about thinking crossly toward Jack and his father about not showing emotion.  Jack was trying so desperately not to…she thought about why that was._

_        'Because he's growing up, dolt.  He has to be a 'man'._' _she thought.  She supposed that was true.  Once he had turned old enough to support the title of Mr. Sparrow, then he probably thought he had to fit the title.  She scoffed the whole thing.  It was ridiculous.  She just wanted him to be able to express his emotions freely.  _

_        But as she felt his own body shaking in her arms, she realized, that with her he felt comfortable expressing his feelings.  She sighed happily, oddly enough- 'Jack Sparrow, I love you'._

**Author Thanks:**

**          Piper8188: Okay, I totally got you now on the pregnant thing…but the cliffhangers- I love them too.  That's why I hand them out like Candy.  *smile***

**          Emma436: You know, now that I think about it- a sequel might be cool. Of course I don't have really any idea what to do because I'm not done with this story yet…but that'd be cool…I'd have to think.  No questions!?  It's a miracle.  Nice work. Lol**

**          PED-Sarah: Yes, Jules is a loveable person…too bad Jack doesn't think so. Lol.  **

**OKAY PEOPLE!  THIS MEANS YOU!  ALL OF THE PEOPLE I LIST ARE PEOPLE WHO HAVE ME ON AUTHOR ALERT BUT DON'T REVIEW!**

**          Buffyx1**

**          Amy85**

**          storytellerJS**

**          elethari**

**          beak**

**          banshee0**

**          Abbienormal182**

**          SumiFritzN**

**          Dalas Ray**

**          Firefly16**

**          MrsJohnnyDepp**

**          Lucky susan99**

**          Dawnie-7**

**          SlashyEstel**

**          D*chica**

**          Scarlett Burns**

**          Flacon Shade**

**          Louisfamesavvy**

**          ***Okay- now it's not like I'm demanding that you give me a review for every chapter- but it would be nice to hear from you once in a while, even if it's 'nice work, update.'  I can't expect more than that because we all have other lives outside cyber space and we all have a million things to do.  And while I totally appreciate those who do send one in every chapter and talk to me about it- you don't have to do that.  BUT- At least you're all reading it.  *meek smile***


	13. Unusual Conversations

**Author's Note: This chapter is incredibly short and I'm sorry for that- but as many of you experienced, I had a load of finals for the past three days and I'm totally exhausted, but I wanted to get a chapter out for you!  So maybe it doesn't have three thousand words- but it has a lot in it…you know?**

**          Also- I think my characters are going nuts.  Seriously.  They could be considered scizo- but…well…I dunno.  Just ignore the crazy part of this chapter.  *smiles weakly***

**________________**

Will sighed and rolled over in his medium sized cot.  Still half asleep he instinctively reached out to grab Elizabeth but once again found her gone.  His eyes opened slowly to reveal the sight of wood and nails.  Gibbs' snores fluttered into his consciousness as he became fully awake.  

        He rolled onto his back and sighed again.  _It's sad when I become accustomed to Gibbs' snoring.  _He thought to himself as he looked over at the middle-aged man who looked quite comfortable and quite content.  _It's been a long time, I imagine, since I've looked that peaceful when sleeping._

        **After all, ****Elizabeth****, he is a blacksmith.**

        Will sighed and remembered the governor's words.  _A blacksmith…just a blacksmith…only a blacksmith.__  Maybe it was a mistake marrying __Elizabeth__.  Maybe she wasn't satisfied with my job…_

_        **She can't be that superficial.  You know her better than that.**_

Will sighed and got up, _I know, but when she gives me nothing to work with, then what am I supposed to do?  She tells me that it's my fault but then tells me nothing else.  _

        **A woman can forgive a man for the harm he does her...but she can never forgive him for the sacrifices he makes on her account.  Will paused, those words had surfaced from his mind from who knows how many years ago… _Mom… He thought to himself.  He figured now that those words were in reference to his father, never being at home, saying that he wanted to make money for his family.  But what good is money when there's no father?_**

        Will smirked at the irony, all his life he had been looking for his father, or even someone that could fill the void in his life, and then he found Elizabeth, but he drew her away.  _Now there's a void the size of this ship.  _He looked out the window as the sound of the waves slowly made their way into his cabin.  

        **Can never forgive him for the sacrifices he makes on her account.  **_I haven't done what my father did.  I couldn't have.  Leave __Elizabeth__ alone all hours of the day?  Never taking the time to just be with her?  No.  No, I haven't done that._

        **Sacrifices he makes on her account.  _No.  I love __Elizabeth__ and if it was something like that she would've **told** me!  I would trust her to tell me!_**

**Sacrifices.** Will sighed.  

        **_Did you just not 'see' her enough?  Were there other things blocking your view of her?_**

_        Never._

_        **Try Again.**_

****_No, I love _Elizabeth___ and missed her every minute I was away._

_        **You're close.**_

****_Close to what?___

_        **If you figure out why she left in the first place then half your problems will be solved!  You can work on fixing it and then apologize to Liz.**_

****_Why do you sound like Jack?_

_        **Just c'mon…you can do it.**_

****_I'm not going back._

_        **What?**_

****_No._

_        **But you told Jack that you would!**_

****_Yes well…I changed my mind._

_        **You're a stubborn fool**_

****_If she ran away, she can run back._

_        **Then you don't deserve her.**_

****Will paused, that was a slap in the face.  _Why does my conscience always bring up good points like that?_  He sat up and rested his elbows in his knees.  Somehow that comment from…himself brought light to the whole situation.  _I'm going crazy if I think my self conscience can give good advice._

_        Doesn't deserve her…that makes it seem like I'm more important than her…I'm just a blacksmith._

_        **If I had eyes, I would roll them- Don't dig yourself a pity hole, please.**_

****_I'm not.  I'm just pointing out the obvious.  Go away._

        He paused and looked over at Gibbs who was still asleep, and still snoring. He pushed Gibbs and his snoring out of his mind and tried to focus.  No matter how much he and his conscience argued, it was right, he needed to figure out why Elizabeth left him because he wasn't going to find out any time soon.

        **Sacrifices… **

**We haven't spent much time together,Elizabeth's words now echoed perfectly in his ears, and then his response hit him like an anchor,** we'll have some time together, I promise.****

It suddenly came to him that he and Elizabeth hadn't been spending all that much time together.  She had tried to talk to him about it.  His work was getting in between their marriage.  _But she's more important than any sword I could ever make!  She's my everything._

        _I guess the sayings true- you never know what something means to you until it's gone._

****

        _Oh my head._  "Gibbs!  Git me some bloody rum!... More!  Now!" Jack said, trying to steady himself against his bed but not doing a good job of it.  He had told the non existent Gibbs to get him some rum because he had successfully drunk his whole cabinet empty.

        "Gibbs?" He called to the man who was still sleeping in his own cabin.  _What are you doin'?  He's not even here. "Aye, but he'd be outside!" he argued with himself.  He took a step away from his bed and landed directly on his stomach.  Too bad the floor broke his fall.  He moaned and rolled over on his back.  _

        "Why are ye drunk?" Jack asked himself, rather hotly.  When no answer came from his mouth nor his head he said, "I don't like it when I'm drunk.  I get too much bruises that way.  Not to mention slaps."

        He grabbed his throat and massaged it a little, "Boy am I thirsty."

        **Blasted drunkard!  **

        Jack moaned again.  That's what got him into this mess.  He was fine last night.  He had fallen asleep easily enough and before that he had ended on a semi-good note about Julie being gone.  But the more he slept, the more he dreamed about Julie.  Then the inevitable sight of her being carted off had stuck in his head pretty firmly.

        He sighed and thought about how Julie didn't like him to drink.  She had reminded him of Elizabeth in a lot of ways, the main one being her not liking any kind of drink.  _She always said I said and did the stupidest things when I was drunk…  He paused, __Which__ isn't a total lie…_

        "Aw, who be I kiddin'?  I'm lyin' on a floor with a big headache and a sore back…and a mind thinking of me wife."

        **_You don't have a wife.  She broke up with you, remember?_**

****_Aye!  But I be in love with her._

_        **You're drunk Jack.**_

****_Aye.___

_        **You don't love her.**_

****"Aye!" he said out loud.  He very wobbly sat up and looked around, "I be in love 'er!"  He paused, _Wow, that__ sounds worse than I thought it would.  The last time I said those words I was…well I said those words more than once, that's for sure._

_        **Then you'd think you'd act like it, wouldn't you?**_

****_Aye.__  Jack said, nodding his head but not saying anything._

        **_Well if you're sure…_**

****_That I am.__  Of course she don't love me…nope…_

_        **Well just put some Jack Sparrow charm…she'll fall for it.**_

****_That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you!_

A loud knocking jolted Jack from the conversation he was currently having with his self-conscience.  He frowned and grabbed his head, "Who the blast is it?" He yelled, making his head throb more.

        Tommy entered, "Captain, we've spotted the island."

****

        When a hand touched Julie's arm quite suddenly she was woken up from her nap.  She started spouting out curses and lines in French to the man who was, at the moment, holding her rather roughly and untying the rope around her wrists.  

        He abruptly smacked her against the face and she tried to keep herself from cursing again.  _Bloody man!  That bloody hurt!_  "Hey!  Keep your hands off her!"  She heard a familiar voice say.  Since her sleepiness had worn off after the slap, she knew right away who the man was, Peter of course.

        "An' what'cha gunna do 'bout it ole geezer?"  Julie winced at the comment to his age.  The man who now had her on her feet, had a gruff and harsh voice.  

        "Secousse." She said simply.  She felt his gaze shift towards her.  She didn't say anything but kept her gaze fixed on the chair that had been her home for at least twenty-four hours.

        "Where are you taking her?" she heard Peter ask.

        "None of yer business." The man said and shoved Julie out of the cell and then shut it behind her.  He shoved her up the stairs, her tripping all the way and then finally being met with the harshness of daylight.  She covered her eyes quickly and was pushed onto deck where she could hear the shouts, whistles and laughs of men surround her.  

        As her eyes adjusted and she decided whether or not to get up from the current hunched over position she was in, she heard slow footsteps come toward her and the men hush.  _Jack, I know it's not going to be you when I look up, but how I wish it would be._  She slowly and carefully got up, trying to keep the little dignity she had left.  Then she finally lifted her eyes to met the person who was walking towards her.  

        The man who now stood before her was tall, blond, blue eyes and was tan from being out in the sun.  Somehow this person looked familiar…  "Ah, Ms. Davis, so happy to make your acquaintance."

        She paused and eyed him, he was off from this crew, he had language skills, he was dressed like a noblemen and from the looks of him, his eyes were probably bigger than his brain…which was all the more different from the crew.  "Who may I ask, are you?" she said, trying to keep her voice calm and level, trying not to show her fear and doubt about this whole thing.

        "My name is of no importance."

        "Please, I must insist."

        He lifted an eyebrow and leaned in a little, "No."

        She heard snickers from the men and she took in a deep breath, "Then may I ask how you came by mine?"

        "I have…family in high places, madame." He said with a smug look on his face.

        She sneered, _like he has the nerve to call me 'my lady'.  I don't care who the past he is or who his family is, how does he know so much about me?  "Who are you?"_

        He smiled, "We've gone over this, madame."

        She broke.  She jumped at him, but was quickly intercepted by a member of the crew and held back as she struggled, "Who is the fink?  Who told you who I am and of what nationality?"

        "Where were you before you were here, madame?"  

        "It's Ms. Davis." She hissed.

        He nodded, starting to pace, "Where were you?"

        She paused stubbornly but then was met with his gaze, something about that look of fierce hatred was familiar.  "The _Black __Pearl_."  She admitted, regretting it immediately. 

        "And who is the captain of the _Black Pearl?"_

        "Like you don't know!"

        He stopped and looked at her, "I would…advise you to _guard your tongue_, for it will get you into more trouble than you will wish."

        She narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth, already hating this man.  He continued though, "Captain Jack Sparrow, is it not?"

        She didn't answer.

        "Yes well our informant on the _Black Pearl is quite loyal.  Surely you must have some idea of who it might be?"_

        She swallowed, hoping her shock wasn't showing on her face.  _It couldn't be Jack…he wouldn't give me up to…murders…would he?  "I want to be taken to your captain!" she yelled, not knowing of what else to say._

        He laughed a little, as did the crew, "Madame, the Captain of the _Barracuda_ is unfortunately not present.  He is…in fact on the _Black Pearl."_

        Julie paused, _what? "The captain of the _Barracuda _of whom no one has come in contact with, is on the __Pearl at this moment?"_

        He smiled and nodded, "Giving us everything we need."

        She stopped struggling, _that could be anyone.  Who knows how many people are on that blasted boat?  Good lord…_

        "Yes, well we brought you up here so you can enjoy our…hospitality."

        She raised an eyebrow, _somehow, she thought, __his definition of that word isn't the same as mine.  _

        "You will be dining with the crew tonight, but serving on everyone and their needs."  Her heart sank as she looked around and thought about how many could be hung on the charge of rape.  She swallowed and hoped this man wasn't talking about _all their needs.  _

        "Why now?"

        "Because after dinner we'll be docking."

____________

**Author Thanks:**

**          PED-Sarah: Yes, another one of my reviewers had a similar idea…I'm thinking that might work out…and I also had that thought when my computer was down- I wasn't quite sure _how_ to do that…you know?  It'd be awkward, but it's something to defiantly try and think about!**

**          Piper8188: Thanks for the review!  That was Jack who said the 'keep it formal' thing…so yea…he was kinda being a brat, but hey, his mom just died.**

**XtineSparrowDepp****: YAY!  New reviewer!  *gives stuffed Jack Sparrow doll*  You think my story is relaxing?  Oh, that's sweet!  Thank you!  I'm glad you're reading and reviewing!  Keep up the good work!  Ps/ I love long reviews.**

**          Emma436: heh…Yes Julie does need to be talked to- she and Jack need to talk too…but all in good time my sweet reader…*smiles evilly***

**          Mitsu Katsukawa: Uh…thanks for reading…I didn't really get a review and I'm not sure if it was supposed to be like that or not- but thanks for letting me know you're there!  And you get a Stuffed Jack Sparrow doll for being new!**

**          SlashyEstel: haha!  Yes, thanks ever so much.  **


	14. Forward Motion

**Author's Note: This chapter was horribly, painstakingly hard to write.  In other words, thank me that I got it out today.  I'm not sure if any of you will actually _read_ it tonight, but I want to get one out every day.  Tomorrow should be a little easier because I have all day…**

**          And I do apologize…my chapters are becoming short- and I don't like that…but I have to admit I haven't 'mapped' out this part of my story very well.  Hopefully by tomorrow I will.  And the chapter meeting the _Barracuda captain and everything climatic will probably be in one chapter…good or bad? Tell me._**

**_____________**

**_Last time:_**

        ** It suddenly came to him that he and Elizabeth hadn't been spending all that much time together.  She had tried to talk to him about it.  His work was getting in between their marriage.  _But she's more important than any sword I could ever make!  She's my everything._

        **_ Aye!  But I be in love with her._

_        **You're drunk Jack.**_

****_Aye.___

_        **You don't love her.**_

****"Aye!" he said out loud.  

        ** He laughed a little, as did the crew, "Madame, the Captain of the _Barracuda_ is unfortunately not present.  He is…in fact on the _Black Pearl_."

        Julie paused, _what? "The captain of the _Barracuda _of whom no one has come in contact with, is on the __Pearl at this moment?"_

        He smiled and nodded, "Giving us everything we need."

_______________

        "What ye mean we've seen land?"

        Tommy paused, that wasn't what he said at all.  "Captain, the island in spotted- we'll be there by tonight."

        "Why so long?" Jack asked, still frowning, looking at Tommy upside down yet still on his back.  

        "Because the naked eyes can't see it.  The scope can barely see it."

        "Aye!  Get me when we're there."

        Tommy nodded and left, shutting the door behind him loudly.  Jack flinched and rolled over on his stomach and moaned.  _Good lord, why didn't I keep my senses?  Why did I drink so much?_

_        **Because you drink when you're mad…tired…frustrated…sad…trying to concentrate…you drink pretty much whenever you want to…**_

****_Aye.__  That be true._

Jack sighed and rested his head against the carpet.  He frowned and found it to be very rough.  _If I could only think straight…By tonight that's when I'll **have to be able to think straight.**_

Before he or his self conscience could respond as to why he need to think straight at this moment Will burst through the door.  "What are you doing?"

        Jack paused and frowned down at the carpet, which was the only thing in his line of sight, "Will?"

        "You're drunk, aren't you?"

        "Why do ye assume that?"

        "Because you're lying face down on the floor."

        "Aye, but I could be sleeping with my head face down on the floor."

        Will raised an eyebrow.  "How much?"

        "Twenty thousand pesos!" He yelled.

        Will smirked slightly and walked over to Jack.  He grabbed his arms and pulled him up.  Jack made a strange sound and latched on to Will's arms to steady himself.  "Thanks lad."

        "How much did you _drink."_

        Jack looked at him and then looked at the cabinet that was across the room, "The 'hole cabinet."

        Will nodded, somewhat surprised, but thought it might have something to do with Julie and his father.  Will smirked and thought about how he was thinking of getting Jack drunk to find out about Julie…this might be a good time to ask some questions.  _And if he answers with Spanish then I know there's no way to get through to him._

        "So Jack, I hear we're getting close to St. Vincent…"

        "Aye."

        "What's your plan of action?"

        "Get undrunk."

        Will rolled his eyes, he used the direct approach as he slowly, and practically, carried Jack to his bed.  _He doesn't **look** this heavy…_  "Jack, why did you drink so much?"

        "I'm not sure, lad…"

        "Julie perhaps?"

        Jack sighed, "Perhaps…that ungrateful brat has caused me so much trouble in my life."

        _Brat?_  The woman must be in her mid-thirties and he's practically calling her a child.  _"How so?"_

        "Oh I dunno!" he said, flailing his hands everywhere- almost whacking Will in the face, "She came to my house and looked beautiful, she supported me when mum died, she made excuses for me when she shouldn't have...Why can't the woman just stay out of my life?"

        Will paused and looked at Jack and stopped walking, "Are you telling me that she has always been beautiful, been supportive and been…nothing but full of grace towards you- and yet you call her an ungrateful brat…"

        "Aye."

        "Why?"

        "Because!  Will, she told me we're not married no more."

        Will paused and started walking again, thinking of Elizabeth. "Why would she do that?"

        "I don't know!  She…I must've…I dunno!  She's the only woman I've ever been married to, and she breaks up with me."

        "But didn't you leave her?" Will said, finally reaching the bed and lowering Jack down on it.  He slid right of the edge and landed on his rear with a 'plop'. Will rolled his eyes as Jack didn't seem to notice.  

        "Aye.  I guess I'm somewhat in the wrong."

        "As are we all." Will said, sitting down on the floor next to him.  

Jack looked and him and said, "If I had a bottle of rum, I would go and get it- it's a good bonding drink."

        "I'm sure."

        "What'd you do wrong?"

        Will sighed and looked at his hands, "I, in some way, left Elizabeth.  I was too focused on my work instead of my wife."

        Jack nodded. **When the time is right…tell him that I will be here. _ He nodded again to the voice of Elizabeth in his head, __I guess this is the right time.  "Will, m'boy, Elizabeth will be there…"_**

        "What?"

        Jack looked him in the eye, trying to look as serious as he possibly could.  "She told me to tell you that she 'will be here'."

        Will paused and then slowly the corners of his mouth began to turn up.

****

        "Elizabeth! What's wrong?"

        She didn't know what Ella was talking about.  She was just lying in her bed.  Why make a big deal about it?  Did it show on her face that she had been tossing and turning all night long?  That she was hot, that the covers were knocked off her bed completely?  

        What time was it anyway?  Oh man, her throat was sore.  Why had she been coughing so much?  She couldn't remember if she had been coughing last night, she was sure doing it a lot lately.  But why?  Did she catch something?  She did go out to the town with Ella and the kids yesterday.  Jonathan had gone back to work as a butcher that Monday and the woman had decided to do something somewhat exciting.

        Now here was Ella running into Elizabeth's room, yelling and feeling her skin.

        "What are you talking about, Ella?  I'm fine!" she said in a non-convincing tone.

        "You're sweating!  Don't you feel hot, dear?"

        Elizabeth closed her eyes and slowly opened them again, "If you must know, yes Ella, I am a tad bit warm…but nothing to get in a fit about."

        "Elizabeth, did I hear you coughing last night?"

        "I dunno, did you?"

        "Elizabeth!" She said in a harsh voice.  True, she was being a little difficult, but she honestly didn't see the problem.  

        "You must've…because I have been…coughing…" she slowed down talking because Ella started feeling her neck.  

        "Your tubes are swollen."

        "My _what?"  Elizabeth asked, different kind of tubes envisioned in her head._

        "Your bronchial tubes," she said answering but kept feeling.

        Elizabeth paused, "Those lead to my lungs…do they not?"

        Ella stopped and looked at Elizabeth.  "We have to get Natalie out of the house."

        "What?"

        "She can't catch this from you!"

        "Catch what?  Why are you taking her away?" Elizabeth asked frantically.

        "Liz, I think you have bronchitis."

        She paused, she had heard of that, people have died from that, well at least from chronic bronchitis…which is what it lead to.  "Ella…" she whispered.

        Ella was thinking though about Natalie.  To have Will and her daughter gone might cause damage.  She would have to at least keep Natalie out of this room.  "Okay, she'll sleep in our room.  But we'll be very careful and wash our hands constantly Liz, I promise that she won't catch this."

        "Ella…" she said, holding out a shaky hand.

        Ella hesitated but grabbed it, "I love you too Liz…and I will be here to take care of you."

        Tears shined in her eyes as she thought about what might happen, "How did this…"

        "You must've gotten in from someone when we were in town…your emotional state probably didn't help either."

        Elizabeth took a deep breath and thought of the promise she had chosen to keep, _I'm staying here until Will comes back.  I have to._  "Ella…promise me that when Will comes back, I'll be alive."

        Ella paused, why did she have to mention death?  But she nodded and said, "I promise if you promise."

        "I promise."

****

        A loud shout sounded over the crowd of rowdy men that made Julie take in a breath of hope.  The shout came from the leader of this crew at the time being, but not the captain.  The crew slowly stopped groping at her and whistling and making rude comments towards her and started to file out.  When the last man had made their way completely up the stairs, the leader came forward.

        "We're docking."

        "I assumed as much." She said, trying to sound strong and confident.

        "Had fun?"

        She paused, trying to make sure if he was really telling the truth or not, "Your men are certainly…greedy and lustful."

        He laughed lightly, "I'll take your word for it.  We haven't seen a woman in months, taking you was probably the best thing we've been instructed to do."

        "By whom?"

        He smiled and pointed at her, "You're a funny one."

        "I try."

        "But if you must know someone's name, it shall be mine. Charles Green."

        She eyed him, still trying to figure out why he was so familiar.  But nothing came to her mind.  When she said nothing in return, he put on a mock hurt look.  "I'm offended, madame!  I finally give you my name and you say nothing?"

        "Merci."

        He eyed her but said nothing.  He walked around her and then back to his original spot, "I assume you will need to gather your strength before we do go ashore, so I will allow you time alone until we do."

        She nodded.  He nodded once and left, closing the hatch after him, and then somehow locking it.  She sighed once more and wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had more clothes on.  Surely breeches, a corset and a shirt weren't enough.  Especially when one is surrounded by men trying to _rip off the few clothes one has on._

        She took in another shaky breath and took the chair nearest to her.  Never had she been so scared in her life.  True, none of the men actually sexually abused her, but the damage done to her soul was bad enough.  But she was thankful that no one had gone that far.

        When the tears started to crawl down her cheeks and land on the wooden table she was glad that she was alone.  To let the crew see a thirty-seven year old woman cry would've been horrible.  _I don't have the energy for this anymore.  And imagine, on my birthday I spent hours down here with a bunch of men!  Pirate men!  All she wanted to do right now was act like a three year old and curl up in a corner instead of acting like a woman of thirty seven._

        _All I want to do right now is be safe.  _As she cried she thought about Jack and what he must be doing at that moment.  If he was looking for her and Peter, or if he was completely off base.

        _Oh Jack…there's nothing more I would want right now is to be in your arms._

_        **Loving or not, right?**_

****_I don't care!  I want to be somewhere safe and those arms have been the **only** safe places for years.  That's the only safe I know.  Those arms have comforted and protected me more times than I can remember or chose to admit.  _

_        **Not to mention the man who owns those arms…**_

_        Oh yes, I can't forget him.  He has been the motivation behind those arms.  The love and the care behind those arms.  _She sighed and tried to calm herself down.  It only takes a few minutes to get a boat ready to go to shore.  Charles would be down here any minute.  She was right, and as she heard the lock unlock she thought to herself, _Jack Sparrow, you better be ready- because I don't care what I've said or what you've done.  I'm running into your open arms as soon as I see you._

****

        When Jack came out of his cabin that night it was the first time for the whole day.  He had instructed Will to tell the crew to lower the anchor and sleep.  The _Pearl would get the island that night so they would be able to spare a few hours for rest.  Jack knew that the crew would have to ready themselves for battle._

        So when he did come out to see his whole crew up but still a little sleepy and the island in full view, he was glad.  Jack had looked at the map and studied it carefully.  Judging by it, they were heading in the right direction for the city where the treasure would be.  Now the only problem was that this island was well inhabited- so the treasure would have to be under ground or somewhere not so obvious to the naked eye.  _Remember, X marks the spot, _Jack thought to himself.

        _I'm finally going to meet the infamous Captain of the _Barracuda!_  This will be exciting.  And except for the fact of my father, this will have been a worth while trip.  _

        "What's your plan of action sir?"

        Jack turned and saw Tommy looking wide-eyed and expectant.  He eyed him and said, "I'm not sure.  But you, Ana and Will are coming with me.  Gibbs will stay here to look after the ship."

        "I think we should split up once on the island.  Cover more ground that way."

        _He thinks he has the right to think!  I don't think so.  _"Split up, eh?  And why would we want to do that?"

        "To cover more ground, Captain…"

        "What town are we goin' to, Tommy?"

        He paused, "North Union sir."

        _I don't believe I ever told him that._

"Aye.  Go busy yourself with something and I will consider your…option."  Jack watched him leave and tried to ignore all the uneasy feelings coming over him as he thought about Tommy.  _I picked a good crew...nothing would happen to me…again…right?  _But as Jack watched him he pushed the thought out of his head, and got ready to go ashore.

___________________

*****Author Thanks in next chapter!**


	15. Between You and Will

**Author's Note: Okay!  So most of you guessed to your heart contents about the Captain of the _Barracuda…_And I was assuming that chapter 13 would give it away…so here's the chapter to confirm all your…guessings. **

**__________________**

**_Last time:_**

*******"Aye.  I guess I'm somewhat in the wrong."

        "As are we all." Will said, sitting down on the floor next to him.  

"If I had a bottle of rum, I would go and get it- it's a good bonding drink."

        "I'm sure."

        ***"Liz, I think you have bronchitis."

        ***_ Jack Sparrow, you better be ready- because I don't care what I've said or what you've done.  I'm running into your open arms as soon as I see you._

        ***"What town are we goin' to, Tommy?"

        He paused, "North Union sir."

        _I don't believe I ever told him that._

**__________________**

**Can't isn't in a man's vocabulary.  **

        Jack sighed and looked at the scene that was before him.  Towns people and naval officers walked by, not noticing the boat load of almost pirates that now stood on the dock.  _Okay dad- here I come- to save the day._

"Let's split up.  Will, go with Ana- east.  Tommy, go west and I'll go north."

        "Captain, do you think it wise to have a crew of four to defend against a whole crew?" Ana Maria asked.

        "I'm not planning on stayin' long.  We'll get the prisoners and leave, savvy?"

        "No!  There's the treasure to consider Captain!  That was the one and only perk of goin' on this half-cocked mission!  You should've brought more men."

        He narrowed his eyes at her, "Is that so?"

        She raised her head, "Aye."

        He nodded once, "Well then go get some."

        "Captain?"

        "You want more, go get more."

        She paused, looking a bit ashamed, "Only on your orders, Captain."

        "Aye.  Now go with Will!"  She nodded and the two left.

        Jack looked around and saw Tommy gone.  He raised an eyebrow, _I wish I could push this feeling out of my head.  _He took in a deep breath and walked west.

****

        Julie looked around at the deserted bar.  Charles had shot a few people to finally convince them that the bar needed to be cleared out.  _Despicable man. She thought, __killing innocent people.  Of course, it's not like she already didn't know he was a horrible person.  So it didn't __really surprise her when he killed two people.  _

        Sitting across from her in a little table, was Peter, sitting straight and looking stern.  She guessed that he never really got out of the 'Commodore' attitude.  Retired or not, he was still Commodore Peter Sparrow.  Charles stood at the bar, along with a few of the crew.  The bar tender was cleaning some mugs and looking a little tense.  Knowing that if he made one wrong move, he'd lose his bar…not to mention his life.

        She sighed.  The anxiety had settled over the group like thick fog.  They were waiting for the Captain to appear so they could finally go get the treasure and do who knows what with Peter and herself.  She could only imagine.  They would probably kill Peter, left for Jack to discover.  Her on the other hand- she only hoped they would kill her.  To be the 'waitress' for the crew for the rest of her days she wouldn't be able to tolerate.  Maybe she would kill herself.

        Julie had given up long ago to try to figure out who Charles reminded him of.  She had heard him muttering to some crew members on the way over to the island that the Captain was his brother.  Even with that little piece of information she still had no idea who he was reminding her off.  _But,_ she thought bitterly, _at least I'll figure it out soon._

The door opened and the whole room seemed to pause.  She had her back to the door and was almost too afraid to turn around and look.  But when a voice spoke out, she knew who it was immediately.  "Why Julie, has your hair grown since I saw you last?"

        She turned and saw Tommy.  His blue eyes looking straight at her with a look of pure hatred.  Suddenly it all made sense.  Him asking about the bearings to the island, when he broke through the window at Peter's house asking her where the map was, threatening her never to tell Jack about what he had done, and then finally stumbling over that branch on Guadeloupe, making Will trip as well and warning the crew of the _Barracuda_.  She sneered and said, "Hello Tommy."

****

        Will paused before deciding to say something to Ana, who had been grumbling for a while.  "You think something's wrong?"

        "The captain knows something.  Something he's not telling you or I."

        Will nodded, "Well you have to admit that's not out of character for Jack…"

        "I know that, but he's so blasted…independent!" she said, her temper rising along with her voice. 

        Will nodded again, finding that another good description of Jack.  "What do you think he knows."

        "It's something about that snot-nose Tommy."

        "Snot nose?" Will said, trying to stifle a laugh.  For he knew that when you get on Ana's side you get a quick slap of the face. 

        "Don't mock me Will Turner."

        "Alright," he said, putting up his hands in defense, "What do you think he knows?"

        Ana turned around and faced him, anger written all over his face, "I heard about what Tommy did when you were on Guadeloupe.  Don't you think that's just a little strange?  Pirates don't fall over branches, Will."

        "What do you mean?"

        "I _mean_, Tommy's got a hidden agenda.  I don't know what it is, but when he came aboard the _Pearl he was bloody _giddy_ to be there.  He's been snoopin' around everyone's business since then, askin' about the Captain an' all."_

        Will paused, "What way was he supposed to go again?"

        "West.   Why?"

        Will turned his body around and said, "Then let's see if Jack knows what you think he knows."

****

        Jack paused outside the bar.  He was crouching behind the back wall, underneath an open window, trying to hear everything that was going on in there.  He had finally caught up with Tommy and seen him go into this tavern.  He had heard the voices and laughter of many men in there.  A crew.  The _Barracuda's crew.  _

        Jack cursed himself for the lack of timing this was.

        **And the fact that the most important things in your life did not happen at the opportune moment.**

        _Oh get out of my head Julie.  _He thought to himself.  The comment she had made a week ago still stuck in head.  Telling him over and over and it was true.  When his mother died it was not at the most opportune moment, when he left home it wasn't at the most opportune moment and when he met Julie in Singapore it wasn't the most opportune moment either.

        _And this certainly isn't the most opportune moment.  One against a dozen or more.  This is bloody **perfect.  Why does Ana always have to be right?**_

He sighed and turned around, took off his hat and carefully edged his way up the wall, seeing if he could see or hear anything in particular.

        "Dear Julie…or should I call you Jules?"

        Jack heard her practically growl as he had to keep himself from shooting Tommy right there and then.  "It'll be _Ms. Davis_ to you."

        Tommy turned to Charles, "Give you any trouble, Charlie?"

        He shook his head, "No, but the crew had fun with her."

        Jack took in a deep breath and reminded himself of what the odds were.  The crew laughed to themselves as Tommy nodded and looked at Peter, "And the ole man?"

        "Gave us a bit of trouble but we fixed that."

        He nodded again and said, "Well _Commodore, Since you made the map yourself and you have been here once before, you will lead us to the treasure."_

        "Won't your map do a better job than I?  I haven't been here in over twenty years."

        "No matter- You will lead us, with a gun pointed at your head."

        Jack ducked down again.  He had to do something.  _Anything.  _

****

        "Rick! Git me the finest rums ye have in the places!"  The room became quiet as a drunk came into the bar, wobbling and stumbling the whole way.  Tommy looked at the man in disbelief as he made his way to the counted and almost fell from completely missing the bar stool.

        The bartender looked at Tommy and then at the man.  He hesitated before saying, "My names Chris."

        "Ohp!  Mys mistake."  He said, his body wavering still after being seated on the stool.  "Git me some rums Chris."

        Tommy watched the man.  His face was quite dirty with a long, wavy beard hanging from it.  He had dark hair and dark eyes.  He wore a long, dirty, holey coat with pants that looked a bit too big for him.  "I think you need to leave now, scum." Tommy said, placing his hand on his sword.  

        The man turned around and faced him, "Yous talkin' to mes?"

        Tommy nodded and slowly drew his sword and pointed it to him, "Aye.  Get out now."

        He paused and looked around, "Is that a lady?" He said, smiling and pointing to Julie.  She grimaced, hoping that Tommy would just make him leave.  Tommy didn't however and paused, wondering what sort of entertainment he could get from this man.

        "That it is!  You can touch her if you like…"

        Julie's eyes widened as did the mans.  Hers in pure horror and his in delight.  He walked over to her and she thought that she noticed the gait of the man.  She shook the thought out of her head, knowing that all drunk men walked alike.  _  _

        He came up to her and touched her knee gently.  She pulled away slightly and looked at Tommy, he had a grin on his face.  Then the man gently touched her skin.  "Give mes your hand." He said, his breath somewhat invading her space.  She winced at the smell.  She carefully and hesitantly held out her hand and he kissed the palm of it.  

        Her other hand immediately went to her mouth.  He looked up at her and smiled, and then grabbed her hand with his and shook it vigorously.  Then without a word her left her side and said, "Well if yous wish mes gone…" and left.

****

        When a drunk came out of the tavern Will and Ana didn't bother paying any attention to him until Will heard a faint, "Lad," in the air.  He stopped in his tracks and looked around, most of the townspeople had gone to their homes, the hour much to late to be out.  The only man out was the drunk, who immediately disappeared behind the building.  

        "What is it?" Ana asked. 

        "Follow me." He said and walked toward the back of the tavern, not bothering to see who was in the building.  Behind it he saw Jack shedding dirty, smelly clothes and putting on his hat.  He looked up to see Will and Ana standing in front of a window.  "Duck!" He whispered.  They both did and Jack heard Tommy stop talking.  He cursed to himself and crawled to them.  

        "I don't know why you guys are here, and I would be mad on a regular basis…but I'm thankful."

        "What's going on?" Ana whispered.

        "Tommy's the Captain of the Barracuda and he's got Jules and dad in there right now.  I just bought some clothes from a drunk and went in there and gave her a note.  I'm just lucky that I keep coal and paper in my vest."

        "Okay…so what now?"

        "They're gunna have dad lead them to the treasure.  I'm going to wait and see if Tommy stays behind for a drink, which I know he will."

        "And?" Ana said, getting excited.

        "Ana, you try to get Jules separated from the group.  Do what you can- then have her row to the _Pearl and get more crew to help you get dad.  Will and I will handle Tommy and then try to find you."_

        "Why do I have to face a dozen men while you two only have to face one?"

        "Because yer lighter than both of us, and get around without making a lot of noise…and the dark can work to your advantage."

        She sighed and nodded.

        "As soon as they file out the door and are a few paces ahead, follow them." 

        "Aye Captain."

        Before he could talk to Will about their plan, the door opened and the crew came out.  

****

        Julie sat still and tried to ignore the look that Peter was giving her.  She could tell he was concerned.  She had gone from grossed out by the kiss to stiff as a board.  She just hoped that Tommy or Charles hadn't noticed.

        She held her hand tightly as she felt immediately what was put into it.  _Jack must've sent that drunk in here.  That couldn't have been him…no way could it have been him.  She paused and wondered when she would be able to read the piece of paper.  _

        She sighed and turned in her seat and leaned back, trying to look bored as Tommy droned on and on about the treasure.  She put her hands under the table and opened the note carefully, making sure she didn't make even the slightest noise. 

        Praying she would be able to read it in the dim light she looked down discreetly and read in thick, dark letters, **I will be here.**

        A flood of emotions suddenly came to her.  That was the name of the song that was played at a wedding she and Jack went to so many years ago.  A smile came to her lips as she folded up the piece of paper and let he words soak in.

        _Even though I am still hurt and mad at him…he does things that can change that attitude in a minute._

_        **Oh don't get soft on me here.  You can't forget what he did to you…**_

****_I haven't.  It's been in the front of my mind since I saw him in the Carter's.  But he's slowly charming his way back into my heart!_

_        **You're exactly right he is.  And you're going to keep him at an arms length!**_

****_I don't think I have enough fight left in me to do such a thing.  Don't you remember how it feels to just lean into his arms?  To spend all day in bed in his arms?_

_        **Yes.  And you're never going to feel that again.  You can't risk being hurt again- you can't.**_

****Julie sighed and nodded to herself.  _It's for the best I suppose.  She crumpled up the piece of paper and stuck it in her pocket.  "Let's go!" she heard Tommy yell.  Two men came forward and grabbed Julie and Peter from their seats and marched out the door.  The last thing Julie saw was Tommy 'throwing' a kiss to her.  _

****

        Ana took another look from behind the wall and nodded to Jack.  She left quietly.  Jack took in a deep breath, "Will- we're just gunna wing it here, okay?"

        Will nodded, "You're the Captain."

        He smiled, "That's right."  He straightened his shoulders and held his head high as he walked to the front door, Will trailing behind.  He opened the door and gingerly stepped in.  Tommy turned and looked, his face becoming pale very quickly.  

        "Tommy!  Did you find anything?"

        "What?"

        "Did you find the _Barracuda crew?  I figured you'd be here."_

        He paused and looked at Jack, "No…did you?"

        Jack kept walking towards him, very slowly, "In fact I did.  I just saw them leave this bar with Julie and my father…did you catch them in here?"

        Will watched as Tommy suddenly became more…confident.  His back straightened and he put down his mug that he was drinking out of and become more…arrogant.  "No, they caught me."

        "Really."

        "Really."

        Jack eyed him, he also noticed the change.  "We are men of action, are we not?  Lies do not become us."

        Tommy nodded, "Yer absolutely right."

        "Why were you on the _Pearl if you already had a ship?"_

        Tommy paused, "I was…checking up on someone."

        "Me?"

        He shrugged, "Maybe."

        "Why?"

        "That shouldn't concern you."

        "No, yer wrong- it does concern me because you were on my ship, and you were checkin' up on me."

        Tommy narrowed his eyes, "Aye."

        Will saw Jack roll his shoulders back, Tommy was hitting him in all the wrong places, and Will could tell Jack was trying to keep his wits about him.  He drew his sword, "Oh!  The boy has valor!" Tommy said, looking half way surprised.  

        "The _boy_ learned from me." Jack said in almost a growl.

        "Ah.  So then he'll be hung on a noose before the days over?"

        That's when Jack broke.  He punched him in the lip, but Tommy was fit, and it didn't seem to affect him at all.  He, however, hit Jack- and that one did affect Jack.  He stumbled backwards while Will took over, but once again was cheated out of the pleasure of sword fighting.  

        Meeting the barrel of a pistol he muttered, "Not up for swords play?"

        "I don't have _time for swords play boy.  Drop your sword and kneel down.  Will eyed him, wondering what he was thinking off.  He noticed the bartender had disappeared throughout this ordeal.  He dropped his sword and kneeled slowly. Jack shook off the shot to his jaw and looked up to see a pistol pointed at Will's head._

        He groaned, "Let him go."

"If you want him, come and claim him."

As Tommy held the pistol to Will's head Jack thought back to when he was in a similar place.  He looked at Will and saw things he thought he would never see in his eyes; fear and hurt.  He watched as Tommy raised an eyebrow and pushed the pistol into Will's skin.

        _Keep calm…stay cool…smooth…_

**Oh, by all means, kill the whelp.**

        _Yea, that's it.  Make it sound like you don't care about him.  Tommy doesn't know your history…it'll be fine._

        **You forget your place, Turner.**

**          It's right here, between you and Jack.**

_No!  No, don't bring that up- not now.  He looked at Will and knew he was thinking about the same thing.  About the last time his life had been threatened and Jack could've turned the tables._

        **Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?**

_No!  No, not now!  I need to keep my focus.  My father and Julie are still out there!  My crew is still out there!  The Pearl__…I have so much more to live for!_

**It's right here, between you and Jack**

_No!  I can't be compassionate right now.  I have to be Captain Jack Sparrow.  I have to be strong and smooth.  I have to be devious and sly.  I need to keep my senses…I need to keep my head._

**Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, **

_That's it…keep that mind set- keep in mind that Will means nothing to you.  He's just a boy- nothing about him matters to me.  The fact that he has a wife and a child…oh blast._

**No hero's amongst thieves, eh?**

_No!  I had a good thought…I had…nothing.  Will m'boy- you owe me…no wait- I owe you._

"Let the boy alone Tommy, yer struggle is with me, not with him."

        Tommy raised an eyebrow, "You think that I will direct my attention to you instead of the boy?"

        Jack eyed him and the pistol still at Will's head, "No, I think that you'll act like a man instead of a coward."

        "One more comment like that and you'll have all of my attention because he'll be dead."

        "If yer goin' t'kill someone, it has to be me, mate."

        Will's eyes widened as Jack's words fell on deaf ears.  Tommy shook his head, "The only one who is going to end up living through this is me and my crew.

        Jack tried hard not to frown, _He's got his crew after dad and Julie and Ana...this isn't working!_

**Between you and Jack**

He kicked over Will and he fell on his knees in front of Tommy's gun while Will lay on his side, seeing what he was doing.  "You want me killed, do it now."

        Will didn't believe his ears or his eyes, Jack Sparrow giving up his life?  Never.  Impossible.  He had delusions of living forever!  This can't be right…something was wrong.  Jack wasn't acting like himself.  Will looked at Tommy and saw the glimmer of light in his eye, he was going to do it.  _Jack must've thought Tommy wouldn't do it…but he will- he's **going to do it!**_

As Will heard the heart wrenching sound of a gun cocking and a trigger coming dangerously close to shooting, he threw his legs out and kicked with all his might, causing Tommy to fall backward.  Jack shot up while a bullet bounced of the building, grabbing on to Will's shirt and dragging him up and holding on to him while they both ran.  

_______________

**Author Thanks:**

**          Arwen: NEW REVIEWER! *whistles wildly, balloons pop and confetti is thrown.  Hands you a stuffed Jack Sparrow doll*  Even though your review was short- it was well appreciated.  I would never kill Lizzie…have her come close?  Maybe…Well actually…death…hmmm…**

**          SlashyEstel: Wow!  More than one review!  Thanks! *smiles***

**          Emma436: Everyone is saying poor Julie…*frowns*  Does Jack love Julie…once again I can't answer that right now.  But in the coming chapters you'll know.  Oh- good guess with Tommy.**

**          Piper8188: Yea, my past two chapters were short but this one is the LONGEST OF ALL!  I've never written a chapter this long- so I hope you appreciate it.**

**          PED-Sarah: Thanks- fun was what I was looking for in ch. 13.  Oh I think you'll use your idea about…you know…but you can't tell anyone!  Okay?  Is it alright if I also use your name for that…plot point?**

**          XtineSparrowDepp: You speak French or at least are taking French!  Awesome!  Because I'm not!  Can you tell me the word for pig?  Thanks so much…and any other words you think I should use- define them for me and I will.**


	16. The Treasure

**Author's Note: I just watched Edward Scissorhands, Once upon a time in ****Mexico**** and Pirates- it's been a long day.  But…why can't Jack Sparrow be more…sensitive or more of a jerk?  Couldn't there be a balance between Jack, Sands and Edward?  But then maybe we wouldn't love Jack like we do.  But he'd sure be a heck of a lot easier to write!  So do bear with me while I write him being…sensitive.**

**          Oh yea- sorry this took so long…it was a really hard chapter to write…yea… OH!!!  There's a reference to a deleted scene in here- and also a little…addition to the lists of things Jack as done- so bare with me, okay?**

**____________**

**_Last Time:_**

*******"Why Julie, has your hair grown since I saw you last?"

        She turned and saw Tommy.

        *** Then the man gently touched her skin.  "Give mes your hand." He said, his breath somewhat invading her space.  She winced at the smell.  She carefully and hesitantly held out her hand and he kissed the palm of it.  

        Her other hand immediately went to her mouth.  He looked up at her and smiled, and then grabbed her hand with his and shook it vigorously.  Then without a word her left her side and said, "Well if yous wish mes gone…" and left.

        ***** Between you and Jack**

He kicked over Will and he fell on his knees in front of Tommy's gun while Will lay on his side, seeing what he was doing.  "You want me killed, do it now."

_____________

        Ella waited nervously outside her niece's door as the man inside held the information that would make her jump for joy or make her cry uncontrollably.  She had called him two days ago and since then she hadn't been able to go in, now was the last day he would be here.  She heard Stephan and Stephanie giggling downstairs, no doubt playing with Natalie.  

        The door opened and she saw through the slit, Elizabeth laying in her bed, eyes closed.  She looked at the doctor with hopeful eyes.  The man must've been in his sixties, short, a little chubby, white hair and glasses.  The typical doctor.  "Mr. Jones?" she asked.

        "Your niece…as far as I can tell- did catch this from someone in the town.  No doubt a very poor person who can't afford me…this is the first case this month, Ella."

        She nodded, "Is she going to be alright?"

        His face took on a drooped place, "By next week I'm sure she'll have chronic bronchitis…get ready for the worst, Ella.  I've bled her as far as I could without killing her that way…but with her emotional state- it's not helping Ella.  She'll get worse before she gets better…but by then it might be too late to get better."

        Ella had a hand over her mouth, trying to contain the wave of fear that washed over her almost immediately.  She nodded and he said he'd show himself out.  She took a minute to control her tears that were threatening to come down at any minute and then walked into Elizabeth's room.

        She walked to the bed, hearing her breathe through her mouth, she knew Elizabeth was asleep.  _Oh Will, come home soon. _Ella silently prayed, the tears coming at full force, _I don't know if she's going to make it…_

****

        Why did he do it? That was the question that kept going over and over in Will's mind as they kept running, hearing gunshots and Tommy yelling behind them.  Unfortunately, Will didn't have time to think about this- there were more important things to consider and ask.

        "Why are we running?"

        "I'm more concerned 'bout my neck- that alright with you?"

        Will shrugged as he pulled him behind a tree and then went behind another tree.  "You think you can do that _fine_ throwing trick again?"

        "Why?" He yelled over the shot that Jack shot at Tommy who had hidden behind something.  

        "Because you might have to use it!"

        "Ah!"

        But when Jack shot his last shot and waited for Tommy to return one, nothing came.  Jack looked at Will and they both shrugged.  He motioned for Will to stay put and then walked out to the road.  Not seeing any sign of Tommy, he paused, wondering if this was just a way to draw him out to kill him. He tapped his fingers nervously on his leg as nothing came.

        He stepped gingerly and went forward, not ready to believe that he actually shot this man.  When he finally got to the abandoned building that Tommy was hiding behind, Will paused as Jack drew out his sword and made a few swift moves.  He walked forward and heard faintly, "…I never want to see you again.  I never want to hear your name uttered on the winds of gossip.  I never want to know that you lived through this."  

        When Will reached where Jack was standing, he saw Tommy lying on the ground, his leg bleeding and Jack made two cuts on his cheeks.  _I have a feeling those will be life-long scars, Will thought to himself.  "Now get out of here you coward- and thank your lucky stars that you're not dead."  Tommy scowled but got up and huddled off, now doubt to the get medical attention to his leg. _

        Will stayed, watching him go as Jack wiped his sword off and sheathed it and then walked off.  "Will!" He called, not looking back.  Will turned but stayed put, "Why didn't you kill him?"

        Jack turned, "You telling me that was an unwise choice?" 

        Will paused, noticing the line.  He had rebuked Jack for not shooting him in Port Royal- and Jack had said the same thing.  "He would've killed you."

        Jack looked down and then turned back around and started walking.  Will ran after him and started walking with him, still waiting for the answer.  Jack sighed, "He was a part of my crew Will.  He betrayed me.  And normally I wouldn't regret killing him like I killed Barbossa- but I couldn't.  Somehow I didn't think I would be betrayed again."

        "All the more to kill him!"

        Jack shook his head, "No!  Tommy had my trust when he stepped on the ship.  I can't bear to see another person I truly trusted die before my eyes.  Maybe if I had ten years to build up my loathing and my hatred, then maybe I would kill him- but not now."

        Will nodded, somewhat understanding- but never completely.  But how could he?  He had never had a crew, never had a dozen people needing his direction or his dependence.  He had never needed a dozen people's trust either.  The only thing he could relate this to was Elizabeth.  But that's one person.  He never thought one person out of a dozen could matter so much…_Now I know._

        Will looked ahead; they had to find Ana, to help her. 

****

        Julie paced back and forth, chewing on her index finger nail and questions swirling around in her head, mainly, was everyone okay?

        She had come to the _Pearl__, just as Ana Maria had instructed and told Gibbs that she needed help and gave a rough description on where they would be.  Now it was half and hour later and nothing.  Not a big explosion or a boat back or anything.  She could've killed herself._

        _What about Peter?  I know they're going to kill him.  And Jack!  And Will!  _

_        **Stop worrying.  They'll be fine.**_

****_But Peter!_

**I will be here. **

        She paused and stopped pacing.  She remembered the piece of paper in her pocket.  Or was it in her pocket?  

        **_It doesn't matter.  You don't care about him._**

****She paused, didn't she though?

        _Focus on something meaningful Julie! Focus!  Peter!_

**I will be here.**

_Peter._

**I will be here.**

_I think I lost this battle._

_****_

        Jack and Will caught up with Gibbs and the rest of the crew just as they were about to charge.  They were in the middle of a forest of palm trees and cocoanuts, and they could hear the digging and yelling from where they stood.

        "I don't care what you have to do- I want these people injured so that they will have to stay here for a long time." Jack started to say, seeing Ana hidden behind a tree making gestures at him, "I'm not in the mood for killing people and if they do come after us in a year- then fine- we can blow their ship to see Old Hob, but until then, just knock them out, injure them, whatever.  Get the treasure and let's go."

        The crew interrupted them when they were digging, but they seemed perfectly prepared for such an attack.  While the fight ensued, Jack kept an eye on his father who was being guarded by a crewman, that is, until Ana shot him in the chest.  Jack rolled his eyes, _well even if I told her not to kill anyone- she might do it anyway._

        Fifteen minutes later, some of his crew was wounded, but still able to go on and the crew of the _Barracuda was all on the ground either unconscious or dead.  Jack sighed, a smile finding its way onto his mouth.  He sheathed his sword and turned around, to be met with another sword. He followed it to his owner only to find the person who he thought he got rid of.  "Tommy." He said simply.  He wondered if his crew had seen him yet, "Are you aware you are vastly out numbered, mate?"_

        "Don't call me mate."

        "Oh, why not?" He said sarcastically.

        "Because even though I may be out numbered, if I killed you before they killed me- at least I'd die happy."

        "You?  Kill me?"

        Tommy frowned, "That's what got to me, _Captain.  You think your invincible- but if I do this," he snapped his sword and cut his shoulder and Jack winced.  Tommy quickly moved the sword back to its spot and slowly started walking toward Jack, with Jack moving back.  "You bleed.  Yer not invincible no matter what you think…"_

        "Why would it matter to you?"

        Tommy sneered, "Yer Captain Jack Sparrow, you vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot.  You impersonated an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy and you impersonated a cleric of the Church of England  You escaped the noose at Port Royal and you murdered the Italian who ran the biggest trading company on this side of the _plant- for unknown reasons of course.  For someone to actually kill __you would make into the history books for generations!"_

        Jack swallowed, thinking he knew where this was heading.  "We all know I'm too young to die…"

        "Younger than most, Captain."

        "You know…being the most famous Captain is highly over-rated…you try for awhile and tell me what you think."

        "Oh I am.  I will take your title, your ship and your _wench_."

        Jack narrowed his eyes.  So taking his life was a little freaky- but his ship and Jules?  _I don't think so._  Jack stepped _into the blade and said, "You want them?  Come and claim them." He said, mimicking Tommy's own saying._

        Tommy's eyes practically lit with fire as he jabbed the sword into Jack as hard as he could.  Too bad he missed and hit his arm.  Jack screamed, either in pain or in anger, and drew his own sword and started fighting with him.  

        "I wasn't goin' to kill you, but you couldn't keep that.  Now I have no choice mate."

        Tommy stumbled rather badly and Jack looked down, seeing his leg still bleeding.  "Well then we're even.  Your arm, my leg, and both our lives."

        "Yer wrong mate- only yer life."  They parried for a while until Jack knocked Tommy's sword out of his hands and then Tommy started using his fists.  Jack didn't though, he dropped his sword but kept ducking and moving, making a hit once an awhile, never using much energy.  Tommy did though, he used all his energy swinging at Jack but never hitting him, until he stopped.  Jack picked up his sword and turned to Tommy who was panting.

        "Ready to give up mate?"

        Tommy didn't say anything but wavered and then finally fell right into Jack's sword.  Jack paused, his mouth wide open, a little shocked.  He killed him without meaning to.  _Or did I call him?_  He gently lifted the sword and Tommy slid off, and hit the ground with a 'thud'.  Jack bent down and put his ear next to Tommy's mouth, "He's not breathing." He said mostly to himself.

        He got up and sighed.  _That's regrettable.  "Start diggin' mates, we've got treasure to pillage."  He sighed one more time and walked over to his father.  _

        "Junior!"

        "Dad, its Jack."

        His dad seemed to ignore the comment as Peter drew him into a hug.  Jack, for one split-second, was content in his arms but then snapped back to reality.  "Dad," He said drawing away, "Are you okay?"

        Peter nodded, "Come here and let me fix your arm."

        "Dad I'm fine."

        "Jack," he said giving his son a stern look.

        Jack sighed and gave in, sitting down on the ground as his dad got some sticks and cloth to create some sort of a brace.  "Dad, I Robert's can give me a sling or something."

        "Good because that's what you need."

        Jack sighed grimly, thinking if anything else could be more humiliating.  "Captain?" Gibbs asked, standing in front of him while Peter rolled down his sleeve.  Jack looked up, "There's something you might want to see…"

        Jack stood up and followed him to where they were digging, finding a whole skull body blocking a large hole.  

        "We uh, were digging and then the dirt just fell through…this didn't."

        Jack nodded and bent down, looking into the hole, "There's gold down there.  I can see it.  Move the body."

        "Captain," Gibbs said and handed him a folded piece of paper, "It was in the ribs."  Jack took it and looked at it.  It was addressed in thick, sloppy letters, **To the Captain**.  Jack looked at Gibbs once more and then opened it.

        **Congrats.  The man you see lying before you is the a man who died to save me.  I buried him here myself before I too was killed.  I'm sure you're wondering if I knew what was coming.  I didn't.  I'm just assuming if you're reading this- I was killed. **

**          The treasure now lying before you  is mine- take good care of it, and although it may sound strange as I too am a pirate- do something _useful_ with it instead of wasting it at the first whore island you come to.  But since you've come this far and found it…just be happy and remember the code.**

**                                                                             Black Beard**

**                                                                                                a.k.a Edward Teach**

        Jack smirked, "Alright boys!  Head in!"

****

        Julie watched as a crew started paddling away on little boats from the dock that were obviously not theirs.  In their possession was a whole lot of gold and silver, as far as she could tell.  _Please let that be my crew._

_        **You don't have a crew.**_

****_Oh keep quiet._

        She paced the deck a million times before they actually started boarding.  Sure enough, it was the _Pearl__'s crew, with shirt full and pants full of treasure.  Anywhere they could store it, they put it.  Then up came trunks that Julie didn't recognize at all, she figured they came from the where the treasure was stored.  Then, finally, came Peter, Will and Jack._

        Julie ran to Peter, throwing her arms around his neck, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She said over and over.  Peter laughed a little.      

        "Yes, but dear, I am worn out and haven't had a nap in a long time- and since Jack has agreed to lend me his bed- I'm going to take it."  He said and left to Jack's cabin.

        Julie turned, biting her lip, "Hi." She said to Jack.  He was smiling at her while the crew had gone below to sort the treasure.  She hadn't noticed that Will had left, but he wasn't on deck.  They were the only ones.  

        "Hi." He answered back.

        She bit her lip harder and then going against her better judgment, ran into his arms, open or not.  She felt his arms circle her almost immediately.  She sighed and listened to his heart beat while she heard, "Are you okay?"

        She shook her head slightly and then pulled away and looked at him, "Jack I'm thirty seven years old and I get scared from being in a room with a bunch of pirates."

        He paused as tears filled her eyes, "Did they…abuse you…sexually?"

        She paused and then shook her head, "Not really."

        Jack eyed her, "Julie, tell me the truth."

        She shook her head again, "No…not really."

        He nodded and she went back into his embrace.  He rubbed her back, trying comfort her somehow.  Everything going through his head just made him want to kill Tommy more.  _He got what he deserved, _he thought.  

        "Happy birthday, Jules." He said quietly.

****

_I can't believe I did that.  I told myself that I wasn't going to set myself up for hurt, and here I make the firs move.  You need to keep your distance!_

        Julie sighed, as she scolded herself on her behavior with Jack earlier that evening.  The crew had left the town of Union City after half an hour of their return and Julie and Jack hadn't talked about anything more since their…embrace.  

        She now stood at the bow of the ship and watched the water, not feeling at the top of the world as she thought she should.  Jack was taking her, Peter and Will back to St. Thomas and she was feeling horrible about that.  This whole trip she hadn't done anything but break up the marriage.  Now he was leaving again.

        _Now just because he's leaving you again doesn't mean you have to go into a self-pity hole…just because…_  She sighed and remembered the day he father left.  She was so young when her aunt and uncle came for a visit and then they told her that her father left.

        _Like mom dying wasn't bad enough._  She leaned against the rail and wished that this whole thing could've been different.  That she never came here and never met Jack on the island.  She hadn't thought about him in the longest time anyways!  _But Jack always shows up when you don't want him to._

_        **Or when you need him to.******_

****_Changing sides on me?_

_        **Maybe.******_

****She sighed again and thought that she would just let life takes it's course…since her input, complaining or arguing hadn't changed it in the past.

****

"She's wonderful Jack."

"What?" he asked, not sure he knew what his father was talking about.

        "Julie."

        Jack sighed and finished tying the rope by the side of the ship.  He went and sat by his father, on the stairs, who was watching Julie carefully from where she stood on the ship, looking out onto the setting sun reflecting off the ocean.  "Dad…" Jack started, not sure how to say what he was thinking.

        "Jack, you remember your mother, don't you?"

        "Of course dad."

        "Well I'm not sure if I ever told you how we met.  I was a…lieutenant and she was a well known through the town because of her family name.  Kathy was beautiful.  But anyway, I wasn't watching where I was…marching and I knocked her into a huge mud puddle.  Needless to say it wasn't love at first sight- we were both very young too.  She hated me for the longest time…but sooner or later she warmed up to me."

        Jack watched as his father's eyes glazed over, thinking about his dead wife.  "Why are you tellin' me this?"

        He snapped his head, "Because I miss Kathy more than ever.  When she passed away…just do something for me son, will you?"

        "Sure dad," Jack said, sighing.

        "Find someone you love and hold on to her for the rest of your life."

        Jack stared at his father for a minute and then looked at Julie- she was looking at him but quickly looked away when Jack caught her gaze.  He looked back at his dad, "Dad- I've already been married once…"

        "Just because you've been married doesn't mean it was a mistake."

_____________

**Author Thanks:**

**          Seaspray: Great name!  New Reviewer!  *author throws confetti and hands you a stuffed Jack Sparrow doll*  Thanks for the review mate.  I know, Jack caring about something is amazing- I did love that chapter though…the last part.**

**          PED-Sarah: I'm glad I can use you…but I missed a review from you last chappie!**

**          Emma436: Hey!  I love that line in LOTR!  It kinda gave me chills watching it…not writing it though.  I'm kinda making fun of the line there though. Heh…um thanks for the enthusiastic review as always.  What do you mean is Julie okay?  Like a good guy?  Teach me!  *author claps for the enthusiasm of the reviewer and hands her a stuffed Jack Sparrow Doll***

**          Piper8188: Your love?  LOL!  Will is cute…yes, I'm glad you liked the chapter because I did too. *smiles***


	17. Drunk, Noble and Awake

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long.  I'm over whelmed with homework once again.  Expect the next chapter around Sunday evening.**

____________

**_Last Time:_**

        ***"You?  Kill me?"

        Tommy frowned, "That's what got to me, _Captain.  You think your invincible- but if I do this," he snapped his sword and cut his shoulder and Jack winced.  "You bleed.  Yer not invincible no matter what you think…"_

*******"Junior!"

        "Dad, its Jack."

***_He got what he deserved, he thought.  _

        "Happy birthday, Jules." He said quietly.

____________

Will finally came out of his cabin when Gibbs had started snoring, still not able to block the snoring out of his head because there was still so much going on in his head.  He didn't want to talk it over with himself; he needed a real live person to talk to.  He was hoping for Jack, but when he saw Julie- he knew she would do.

        "Hi." He said, walking up to her.  She turned around from her current position.  She was sitting on the deck, her legs dangling over the side of the ship, where there was an opening instead of the railing.  She smiled, "Hi Will."

        "I'm sure you're glad to be going home…" he said, not sure how he was going to get to what he was wanting to talk about.

        She nodded, "Yea…" 

        He looked at her, she didn't sound that enthusiastic, "Do you want to leave?"

        She turned and looked at him, trying to get more emotion onto her face, "Oh yea!  I don't _enjoy getting seasick or being around men who smell like fish…believe it or not."  She paused and looked back out onto the ocean, "And getting away from Jack will be a relief too…"_

        He nodded, "That's for sure?"

        She looked at him, "You want to leave?"

        He shook his head, "I want to talk to him though…when we were in the bar…he…he risked his life for mine."

        "Hasn't he done that before?" she asked, "I mean from what you explained from his…journey in Port Royal and on the Isle of De Muerta, he saved your life…right?"

        **Oh, by all means, kill the whelp.**

"I guess he did."

        "Then why is this such a big shock?"

        He shrugged, "Jack doesn't seem like the kind of person to give up his life…does he?"

        She paused, looking out onto the ocean once more, "No, no he doesn't."

        "Exactly."

        "But why should it unsettle you?  Shouldn't you be happy that even though he doesn't seem like the kind of person to risk his life for a friend…he did?"

        Will paused, letting the comment soak in.  _That's true.  Maybe it unsettles me because he did.  Because he hasn't done that before but now he did…he did it without any trick or lies…without being devious or sly…He just did it freely…_  He looked at Julie, "Thanks.  That helped."

        She smiled and nodded.  He soon got up and left to bed.  She sighed and looked at the hatch that was only a few feet away.       

****

        _Well at least my arm doesn't hurt anymore_

_        **That's because you can't feel your arm.**_

****_So?__  If I can't feel it, then I can't feel the hurt._

        **_I thought you weren't going to get this drunk again.  _**

****_I can hold my bloody liquor!_

_        **You're right- usually in your hand.  But when you drink more than five bottles…you usually start to lose it.**_

****_Oh what do you know?  Jack rolled his head on its side and sighed.  Why was he so gloomy all of the sudden?  _

**_Maybe it has something to do with what your dad said._**

Jack snorted a little, just thinking about what had been said.  That was what had gotten him into this huge mess.  His dad had gotten into his head in ways that Julie did also.  _She broke up the marriage! He kept thinking over and over.  How was he supposed to find someone and hold onto them for the rest of his life?  That's when he went and stole Ana's rum…and Roberts'._

        The ship was anchored down, Jack hoping then Julie could get a good night's sleep since she so badly needed it.  His father was in Jack's bed, sound asleep and then on the floor next to it, was a little bed that Jack had made for himself but had never gotten to that.  

        He stopped moving when he heard footsteps coming down.  He wanted to lift his head from the table, but couldn't.  _Blast this rum.  It's probably Will again…boy I'll get it now._

"Jack Sparrow!"  Jack's eyes popped open, knowing that voice and the _tone of the voice sent shivers down his back.  This was worse than he thought._

        "Quiet woman!  You'll wake the whole blasted crew!" he said, still not lifting his head.

        But when she made it down the stairs and Jack caught the look she had in her eyes, he knew she didn't care about the crew or their sleeping habits.  He swallowed, wishing he wasn't drunk.  "Something wrong with your head?"

        "Uh…" she was coming closer.  "I uh…it's throbbing."

        "Throbbing?  From what I wonder?"

        He laughed nervously, "It's a mystery."

        She reached the table and bent down, "It must be…" but then straightened up and grabbed his ear and yanked his head up.  He yowled in pain and tried to get out of the grip she had as she pulled him to his feet.  "You're lucky I didn't give up looking for your ear in that mass of hair you have on your head- because then I would've just gone for the hair."

        "Jules…" he said but didn't get far before his knees buckled underneath him.  She barely caught him before he hit the ground.  She snorted, "How much do you weigh?"

        "You know, I could ask the same thing about you."

        She frowned and dropped him.  He landed and frowned up at her, "You know, I should've expected that."

        "Why were you drinking?"

        "Is that why you came down here?"

        "No!  I actually came down here ready to kiss you, you drunkard! But as soon as I opened that hatch door I could smell the rum."

        "Kiss?"

        "Drunk!" she spat at him.

        "Where's the love, Jules?  'Cause I'm not feelin' it."

        "Jack Sparrow!  Tell me why you were drinking!"

        "No!" he growled.

        "Tell me!"

        He barked at her and she paused, a little surprised.  She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Resorted to barking now, eh?"

        "B."

        She rolled her eyes, "You're a stubborn idiot."

        "Hey!  I come from a long line of stubborn idiots!"

        She rolled her eyes.

        He looked up at her, "Why do you want to know?"

        She looked down at him, a frown still on her face, "Because…I hate it when you drink."

        "I never drank around you."

        "Yes you did."

        "No I didn't."

        "Yes you did."

        "No, I didn't…"

        "Yea, yea you did- I thought I could ignore it…and for the most part I did."

        "It's nothing."

        "What is?"

        "Why I'm drinking."

        "Is that why you're drunk?  I know your alcohol tolerance level buddy."

        "I didn't know you still cared." He said sarcastically.

        "I could say the same thing."

        He didn't respond.  She kept quiet too, but never left her spot.  He hesitated before saying, "Why did you want to kiss me?"

        She eyed him and then looked away, "I talked to Will about something that happened on the island.  What you did was very…noble."

        He beamed, "Noble?"

        She smirked, "Yes.  I didn't hear all the details, but from what I heard, you saved his life without hesitation."

        He snorted, _It_ sure seemed like a million years of hesitation…but it only must've been a minute or so._  "You know, when Will saved me life in Port Royal…and the Commodore questioned him he said…oh blast…something like, 'if all I have achieved is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it.  At least my conscience will be clear.'  I remember thinking that he was willing to give up his life for a pirate.  But I soon pushed it out of my head and got out of there as soon as I could."_

        She stared at him, "He said that for you?"

        Jack nodded.

        She sighed and looked away, "Well drunk or not- that was a wonderful thing to do Jack."  She sighed again and started to walk away.

        "Where ye goin'?"

        "Bed.  I'm tired."

        "No kiss?"

        "No kiss."

        He frowned, "How am I gunna get up?"

        She shrugged.  "But if I find you down here tomorrow morning, I'll put you to bed."

****

        Julie was right.  She was dead tired.  Being kidnapped usually does that to a person.  But as she lay in bed, listening to the waves that she could hear through her door and the rhythmic breathing of Ana Maria who was only a few feet away, she couldn't get herself to fall sleep.  _It's ironic that for the first time that I'm not throwing up and all these peaceful things are around me…I can't fall asleep._

And she knew the reason.  Along with the waves and Ana's breathing the thing that kept her awake was Jack's voice in her head.  A mixture of pictures ran through her head of the past and the present.  

        **I will be here.**

**          I'm leaving Jules.**

**          Did that your tooth on the ground yours or mine?**

**          Do you want to go get something to eat in the galley?**

She slapped her forehead. She couldn't let these thoughts rule her.  Not here, not now.  She had to last the rest of the trip before she broke down.  Before she gave in to Jack.

        She sighed, _It's_ hard.  It's hard seeing him everyday and not running into his arms and kissing him. __

        **No kiss?**

_No!  No. No.  I can't set myself up for the hurt again.  I can't have him leave me again.  I can't go through the process of mourning, then hoping, then mourning again and then finally giving up and get used to the thought that I was intentionally abandoned.  I sobered up and I'm not going to ruin it all just because he bats his eyes.  _

        **I will be here.**

_What was that supposed to mean anyways?  When he gave that to me…was he trying to reassure me I would come out okay?  That I wouldn't be harmed?  Well he kept that promise.  But what about our marriage?  Doesn't he realize how **hurt I was when I realized that he wasn't coming **back**? Surely a pirate has more morals than leaving their wives!  There must be something somewhere that says they need to be with their wives…**_

        She sighed.  Why was she thinking about it?  It was only making her depressed and mad.  She sighed, rolled over in her cot and tried to get some sleep.**  Little did she know that as she was being kept awake by him, he was drunk because of her.******

****

        Jack sighed and looked out his window.  The sun was just now coming up.  He had surprised himself that he actually got himself to his cabin about an hour after Julie had left.  Had crawled the whole way and undoubtly made a lot of noise doing such thing, but no one was apparently woken by him.  Not even his father.  Jack was so tired from the crawling, the drinking and jus the day that he didn't even get to his made bed on the floor- he just shut his door with his foot and fell asleep in the middle of the floor.

        He had thought a lot about what his father had said about finding love and staying with it.  And even though he was drunk- he made sense out of it in his head.  Surprising enough he had linked it to a memory of his mom from a long time ago. And now, as he was in his made bed and looking out his windows- with a huge headache, he thought about the memory.

"_Hey Wonderful.__  Get outta my kitchen." Jack looked at his mother._

_        "Mom…can I talk to you?  It won't be long…I promise."_

_        She smiled at him and drew her attention away from the rolls she was in the process of making.  "Of course, tell me about it Wonderful."_

_        "Mom…dad just said that I need to start acting like a man…he said I need to refer girls my age as 'Ms.'."_

_        She smiled knowingly, "You mean Julie Davis?"_

_        Jack looked down and then faced his mom and nodded._

_        She broke out into a beautiful wide grin- "Jack you know your father is right."_

_        "No I don't.  I think it's stupid."_

_        "You want to keep calling her Jules don't you?"_

_        He nodded._

_        "Jack…you're getting older.  And sooner or later you'll be able to call her 'Jules' again but for now- you need to call her Ms. Davis."_

_        "But why?  We've known each other all our lives!  She's only fifteen."_

_        "Yes, but you're sixteen."_

_        He sighed, "Mom…what do you mean that I'll be able to call her Jules again?  It'll probably be when we're eighty."_

_        She smirked and shook her head, "No…within the next fifteen years you'll call her Jules again."_

_        "Why?"_

_        She just stood there and looked at him, "You're a smart man, figure it out."_

_        When Jack left the kitchen he remembered her calling him a 'man'.  That seemed strange.  His own mother calling him a man and then his father calling him one earlier.  This whole growing up thing was just too strange to think about.  He walked to the door and said to the butler, "Tell dad I'm going to Ju-…Ms. Davis'."_

Jack remembered that day as a day that he actually grew.  He matured a little from the little talk from his mom and then he knew that his mother had in her head that Jack and Julie were going to get married.

        _Well are you happy now?  We were married._ Jack paused and thought about what Julie had said.  "No…No.  We _are_ married.  We're married.  I'm her husband and she's my wench…well wife."  Jack sighed.  But how was he going to convince Julie about that?

_____________

**Author Thanks:**

**          Emma436: WOAH!  That was a bloody long review!  Just for that, I'll give you a Stuffed Jack Sparrow Doll.  *author whistles and throws doll in the air and you catch him*  Thanks so much!  Yes, the LOTR line is kinda funny when put into a POTC story.  Uhm yea…thanks for the review mate.**

**          PED-Sarah: YAY!  You're back.  Hmmm yes- Gwen and Jules do have similar…personalities?  Yes.  But I find it hard to keep a difference…Jules does have a temper though.  Gwen really didn't.**

**          Piper8188: Yes!  Okay- I'm glad you noticed the dad thing because I thought the same then after I re-read it…which was unfortunately after I posted.  But yes- I'll try to fix that, because he's not all too fond of his dad.  But Jack does show him…respect because their both _men now and he's his dad…_**


	18. Sarah June Sparrow

**Author's Note: I know I told you all Sunday Night…but you all have to admit that writing about POTC is ever so much more fun than doing a speech…well in my case a speech.  Oh!  Thanks to *PED-Sarah*- I got the idea for the title of this chapter…and the idea that links to the title- so of course I named it after her.  Thanks mate!**

___________

**_Last Time:_**

        ***"But why should it unsettle you?  Shouldn't you be happy that even though he doesn't seem like the kind of person to risk his life for a friend…he did?"

        *** She eyed him and then looked away, "I talked to Will about something that happened on the island.  What you did was very…noble."

        He beamed, "Noble?"

        ***_ Doesn't he realize how **hurt** I was when I realized that he wasn't coming **back**? Surely a pirate has more morals than leaving their wives!  There must be something somewhere that says they need to be with their wives…_

        ***"No…No.  We _are_ married.  We're married.  I'm her husband and she's my wench…well wife."  Jack sighed.  But how was he going to convince Julie about that?

___________

Jack strolled out of his cabin in the late morning.  His father wasn't in bed when Jack woke up, and he figured he must be down stairs getting something to eat.  _Dad always did rise with the sun.  And usually I do- unless I get drunk the night before._

        He sighed and looked out onto his ship, there were a few people up and about, but since there was no hurry of getting to St. Thomas or any danger- Jack had expected his crew to take it easy.  _As long as we get there.__ He thought to himself.  __And as long as I keep my promise to Lizzie… He sighed and about the other woman who he needed to keep his promises to._

        _Jules._  He remembered what he thought about last night, and still had the same goal in mind.  He was going to get her back.  Why he was thinking of this now, and not ten years ago- he wasn't sure, but he needed her.  He needed to know that he loved someone and someone loved him.

        **Tell him I'll be here.**

_I need someone waiting for my arrival.  Someone who is glad when I come to town.  Someone I can't wait to see.  Someone like Jules._

        He turned and walked to her cabin and just when he was about to knock, the door opened.  "Captain!" Ana said, a bit surprised.

        "Is Jules in there?"

        Ana grimaced, "Aye, but the lass must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed- she's in a foul mood captain."

        He nodded, "I can handle it."

        She laughed, "Sure you can." And then left to get some breakfast.

        He dismissed her doubt and walked into the cabin, "Jules?"  She had her back to him and was rummaging through her trunk.

        "Leave me alone- I have to wash my hair,"

        Jack paused, "_Wash__ yer hair?"_

        She turned, "Yes!  Wash my hair.  It's been ages since I've done so and while I usually go two days without washing it- it's been about a week in a half…or longer.  I feel…dirty."

        "You look nice though."

        She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

        "Well what are you going to wash it with?"

        "Roberts said I could use some water of his."

        Jack smiled, "You're not using that."

        "Why not?" she asked, turning around again.

        "Because that water is for the crew- I'm not gunna allow you to use a gallon just to make yerself feel pretty, lass."

        She paused, "Fine, then I'll take a swim."

        "You can swim?"

        "Yes."

        "No you can't."

        "Yes I can!"

        Jack paused, knowing how this would go on- "Jules, look just wait and I'll go with you."

        "HA!  You're not coming with me."

        "Then you're not goin' swimmin'."

        She frowned for a minute and then said, "Was there a reason you came in here?"

        Jack paused and looked at her, "I uh…wanted to talk to you."

        "About?"

        "Last night."

        She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to Jack- please."  He watched her walk to her cot and sit down.  He paused and went and sat down next to her.  "You have more important people to talk to Jack."

        "Dad?"

        She nodded.

        "We have nothing to talk about."

        "Then neither do we."

****

        When Jack left the cabin, Julie felt herself heave a sigh.  _That was hard.  She had a good idea about what he wanted to talk about.  About having her here, about her going home…about a future.  She didn't want to talk about that, and she would stall anyway she could. _

        _He needs to talk to his father anyhow.  I did good to make him do it._  She got up from her cot and paced her cabin, _now all I need to do is sneak down there when he's on deck and wash my hair._

****

        "Junior!" his father said.

        Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "Jack, dad.  My name's Jack."

        "Nonsense!  The only person who called you Jack was your mother and Julie."

        "And me!"

        Peter shook his head.  Jack sighed again and tried to remember why he was down here.  _Oh yea, Jules.  It's funny how I have to go through my father to get to her.  She's probably just trying to keep me away, but I'm going to do this- I will._

"Why are you down here, son?"

        He shrugged, "Just wanted to talk."

        Peter looked up from his plate, "Talk?"

        He nodded.

        "About what?"

        Jack paused, "Why did you tell me that about Jules?  Do you know something?"

        Peter kept eating, "Son, maybe you should talk to her."

        Jack sighed, "That's the thing dad- she…doesn't want to talk to me."

        "Can't blame her."

        "Excuse me?"

        "I mean you did leave her…"

        "Yes but I came back!"

        "Only to drop off your friend…Will.  You know- he's a pleasant young man, we had a nice talk."

        Jack stared at his father.  _Great.__ First Jules and now Will.  Who next?  Gibbs?  "What'd you two talk about?"_

        "Oh, nothing, just how you two met and the usual."

        Jack rolled his eyes. "I suppose he told you why I went to St. Thomas?"

        Peter nodded, "That was very nice of you son."

        "Thanks dad."

        Peter paused, put down his fork and looked at Jack, "Why are you down here?"

        "What'd you mean?"

        "It's obvious you don't want to be down here."

        Jack paused, "Yes I do…"

        Peter sighed, "Don't lie to me son."  Jack didn't respond.  "Believe it or not, I do know you."

        Jack's head sunk and he quietly said, "No you don't."

        Peter paused, "Why say that!  I do know you!  You're my son."

        Jack looked at him, "I may be your son but you don't know me.  I left when I was seventeen.  You haven't seen me in over fifteen years dad."

        "And whose fault is it that you left?"

        Jack stared at him, deciding if he was truly serious or not, "You have no idea why I left, do you?"

        "No.  But I knew you would be okay- I taught you well."

        "All you taught me is that I can say anything I wanted as long as I put a 'sir' on the end of it."

        Peter paused, looking at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

        "It means- that you were more of a Commodore to me than a father!  And when mom died it got worse!"

        "That's because you got worse.  Imagine how it looked for me- my own son, stealing."

        "It was only to get yer attention!" Jack said in an 'obvious' tone, "Then when I left you never came after me.  The biggest thing to get you to notice and you didn't."

        "I noticed!  I sent my men out looking for you for months!  But you never came home!"

        "That's the point!  You sent yer men, but did you send yerself?"

        "I thought you were coming home."

        "Why would I?  There was no reason I should."

        "There was me!"

        "You never acted like you cared dad- You cared about your job.  You loved your job, liked mom and hated me."

        "I didn't hate you."

        "Well you never paid any attention to me dad, unless I was in trouble."

        "I paid a lot of attention to you Junior- you just didn't understand."

        "I understood _fine!_  I understood that yer work was more important than me."

        Peter paused, _He sure is whining a lot._ "Nothing was more important to me than you and your mother."

        Jack sighed and noticed the English accent.  He closed his eyes and remembered when they moved from England to the Caribbean.  He thought he was going to hate it.  But the damp weather to sunny weather must've changed his mind.  

        "Dad, if I thought that then I wouldn't have left."

        Peter sighed, "What do you want me to say?"

        Jack shrugged and looked at him, "Just realize that I'm not the only person in the wrong."

****

        When jack knocked timidly on Julie's door he heard a lot of rummaging around before the door finally opened.  He looked strangely at Julie as she stood in front of him with Ana's hat on.

        "Does she know you have that on?"

        "What do you want?"

        He eyed her and took a step further, forcing the door open for himself.  He closed it behind him and Julie stood there, in the cabin, trying to avoid eye contact.  "I talked to my dad…" he said still eyeing her.

        "It took you this long?"

        "I noticed you went down to the galley earlier today…"

        "Do I have my own personal stalker now?"

        Jack smirked and made a quick move to her head, removing the hat.  Out tumbled her hair.  It was wet.  He stared at her blond hair for a minute and then looked at her.  "You didn't…"

        "I only used a quart!"

        "That doesn't matter!" he yelled, "I specifically told you _not to!"_

        "No you didn't.  You said you didn't want me wasting a gallon of water just to make myself look pretty."

        He paused, she was right- he didn't exactly say no.  He calmed down and took a breath, "You already looked pretty, Jules."

        She eyed him, "Y-you talked to your father?"

        He nodded, "Aye.  Nice long talk- now can we talk?"

        "Why?  Why can't we just leave things be?  You've said enough, don't you think?"

        He smiled, knowing her tactic.  "Yer not guilt-tripping me out of this…I want to talk to you."

        "About what?"

        "My leaving…"

        She snorted, "I _was_ hoping to get some sleep tonight- so can we make it quick?"

        "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

        "When did you become mister talkative?"

        "Jules, answer my question."

        She paused and then said boldly, "Do you know what your leaving did to me?  To wake up on my birthday and find you gone after three years of being married?  You know how hard it was to face all the questions from our neighbors?  To pack up the house, sell it and then move back to St. Thomas?  To then face all the questions about piracy and why I came back and why I had a silver band on my ring finger? And then the finale- to find out I was pregnant?"

        He paused, _did I hear her right? Pregnant?_ "P-pregnant?" he got out.  

        She nodded as tears filled her eyes and her hands went to her stomach.  "Yes, pregnant.  But you were gone.  It had been about six months since you had left and I was six months pregnant.  Sarah June Sparrow, I decided for a girl, hoping with all my might it would be one.  I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt that you were still going to come home.  That somehow you would figure out that I left our house and moved back to St. Thomas.  

        My seven month- the baby died.  I dunno what happened but my mid-wife said something about a miscarriage.  I though that the baby had to be very young to be a miscarriage- but something went wrong.  Sarah died."

        Jack looked at Julie, silent tears going down her cheeks, wanting so much to reach out and hug her, but he had a feeling that she didn't want to be touched by him.  "Jules…I'm sorry.  I didn't know."

        "But how could you?  You were gone."

        Realization finally hit him and he now understood how much this affected her.  And as he watched her wipe the tears from her face and go over to her window and look out of it, he knew that this was only half of the hurt.  He sighed and decided he would give her some time and talk to her about the marriage thing tomorrow.

****

        "Jules, I know I hurt you when I left but I've made a decision- you can't tell me we're not married."  Jack said the next day.  It was mid-afternoon when he had finally gotten up enough courage to talk to her again.  He had told Will everything and Will gave him advice about handling this part of Jack's wanting- but to be careful.  

        Julie turned her head towards Jack and shut her book quietly, "Excuse me?"

        "You can't just _say_ that we're not married.  It has to be decided on by both…sides."

        "Are you saying that you still want to be married to me?"

        Jack paused.  "Aye.  That's exactly what I'm saying,"

        "Well too bad.  I don't want to be married to you and I know you don't want to be married to me."

        "I just said I did!"

        "Well then you're pulling a sick joke!  And frankly, I don't give a care what you say anymore,"

        "Now yer lying,"

        "What?"

        "You want me here and you want me to talk to you."

        She rolled her eyes, "Please, explain."

        He leaned in, "You haven't kicked me out."

        "That could happen if you get me ticked off."

        "Oh really."

        "Really."

        "Do it."

        "Excuse me?"

        "Kick me out. I know you won't."  Before he knew it, Jack was facing the outside.  He pursed his lips and cursed.  _She did it.  That little…  _"Woman!" he yelled, walking into her cabin.  

        She whipped around, "You told me to kick you out yet you're still here!"

        "I know what you want."

        "No you don't."

        "I have known you longer than any other woman in this world and I was married to you for three years."

        "Well…you _lived_ with me for three years…technically you were married to me for about…thirteen."

        "I STILL AM!"

        "NO YOU'RE NOT!" she yelled back.  "You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me when you left, and you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to remember your past.  If you haven't noticed, I'm part of your past!"

        "Yer part of my present!"

        "You stumbled upon me on accident in Singapore and in St. Thomas.  You left our house without and word and you never came back.  Jack, you never had intended on seeing me again."

        "Yes!  Yes I did.  I went back to our house in St. Lucia and you weren't there!  The house was sold and all your things were gone."

        Julie paused, _he went back?  _Tears stung her eyes as she kept talking- or she'd break down, "Then why didn't you go to the obvious place?  Back home.  To both our homes."

        "Julie…I couldn't."

        "Exactly.  You were willing to do things at the "most opportune moment" for you but not for the person you say you…"

        "Julie, you must know how I feel about you."

        "Jack!  If I based your feelings on your actions then I would have to say that you care NOTHING for me."

        Jack sighed, "Okay I know what I did was wrong but Jules, if you just wait for me-"

        "No.  I'm not going to wait for you anymore.  I have waited all my life for my father to come home and he never did.  Then I waited the rest of my life for you to walk through my store door, but you never did.  I have gotten so sick of men leaving me!  First it was my father and then my brother, then suitors who found out I was without parents who could give them an adequate dowry for marrying me and then finally the one person who I thought I knew well enough…the person who I thought that would never leave me.  You."

        Jack's head bent down in defeat, "I'm sorry.  I thought…"

        "And you even knew my life story.  You knew that men were never very dependable for me and that I was wary of that!  Did you just forget or did you take advantage of that?"

        He looked up, "Jules, you know I could never take advantage of you."

        "Well from where I'm standing it looks like that."

        Jack suddenly got irritated, "Why do I have to explain myself over and over again to you?  Why can't you just accept that my feelings for you haven't changed?!"

        "Because if they hadn't, then why didn't you tell me you left?  I would've kept your secret, and if you promised me you were coming back then I would've given you a hug and kiss and sent you on your way but you had to be sneaky!  You didn't feel as if you could trust me and you didn't think I would understand!  But I was your wife.  I would've waited all my life if you had just _told_ me and _promised _me."  Julie searched his eyes, "Jack look you need to honestly tell me what you…still feel."

        "Why are so many women so caught up with feelings?  It doesn't matter!"

        "Yes it does!  If you're trying to be with me then I'm going to have to trust you!  I need the truth from you!"

        Jack sighed and reached out and touched her arm as he took a step foreword, "Jules…you know that I married you because I…" he paused.  **_Say it you fool!_**

****_I can't!_

_        **Yes you can!  SAY IT!  Don't loose her!**_

****He made a little sound underneath his breath as Julie stubbornly waited.  "Because I loved you…"

        She drew away.

        "I mean, I still do.  I mean…"

        She looked at him strangely, "Don't you dare lie to me Jack Sparrow!"

        "I'm not."

        "But that's the problem!  I want to believe you so badly but I can't.  You hurt me Jack and until you realize that then-"

        "I _do_ understand that!  Why do you think I keep talking to you?  Seeking _you_ out even after you told me our marriage was off?  I do understand that I hurt you and I'm sorry but there's nothing else to say except that!  My life is an open book for you luv."

        She sighed and watched him carefully.  "Why didn't you come home?"

        Jack knew that question would work its way into her mind sooner or later, although knowing Julie she probably had been thinking about it for a long time.  "My first mate had taken the _Pearl__.  _When I had arrived in Singapore it was maybe a month afterwards.  Some sailors dropped me off there.  When I left I went to get the _Pearl_ back."  He said, almost in a tone that implied that he was actually ashamed for what had happened. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't put you at risk. I experienced a lot of things in the seven years between the time I left and when I got the _Pearl_ back.  I'm sorry I didn't look for you hard enough."

        She sighed and looked him over, trying to evaluate everything he had just said.  She finally gave in and went into his arms slowly.  Her tears making their way down the familiar place on her face.  He sighed and thought to himself, _Congrats- to the new Mr. and Mrs. Jack Sparrow._

****

        That night had been filled with unsure feelings about what Julie still felt for Jack.  _Does she still love me? That question must've made its way around his head a million times before the first light came through his window.  _

He looked up at his bed, where his father was still sleeping.  They hadn't really had a good talk since that day in the galley.  But Jack thought that going down there and talking to him was starting to patch up the huge space between them.

        After talking with Jules yesterday Jack went and talked to his dad about the map- something that had been plaguing him since this whole thing arose.  Where did he get the location to Black Beards' treasure?  His father explained that while visiting St. Vincent to check up on the Naval fort there- he just stumbled upon the skeleton.  But he being a Commodore, covered it up with more dirt and left, coming home to make a map.  

        Jack cursed his father's dumb luck and wished that he had inherited it.  He sighed and got up.  He went out and lifted the anchor with a few of the early risers of the crew and then steered the ship.  Somehow steering always calmed him down and let him rethink everything that had been happening in his life.

        He was closer than he thought to St. Thomas.  By mid-afternoon they were getting ready to dock.  Will had come out his cabin and told Julie about being so close and then came up to Jack, who was still steering.  He had seen a spot to dock with a platform.  He figured it was for naval ships- but they had a million of them- they wouldn't miss one.

        "Is that Jonathan?" Will asked Jack.  He spotted a man with two kids by his side, all three looking quite sour.

        Jack squinted his eyes, "I dunno Will, and I've only met the man once."

        "Yes, but why would he be waiting at the harbor for me?  Do you think something's wrong with Elizabeth?"

        Jack sighed, "I don't know lad."

        He sighed too and patiently waited until they docked.  As soon as they did, Will ran from deck, down the platform and right to Jonathan.  

        "Will, I'm glad you're here.  Did everything go alright?"

        Will ignored the question, "What's wrong?  Ella?  Elizabeth?"

        Jonathan's face grew dark, "It's Elizabeth."

_________

**Author Thanks:**

**          Alayna The Tallest Hobbit: YAY!  New reviewer! *author hands her a stuffed Jack Sparrow doll and says, 'give one to your sister too…who is your sister?*  Thanks so much for the long review- I loved hearing your 'babbling' as you called it.  But hearing your thoughts was great.  Thanks for the compliment and everything.  Oh!  My favorite part was Jack taking Will's place too. I hope you liked this chapter…and I'm sure ****Elizabeth**** is in your head- but you'll have to keep reading to find out about her.  Other stories?  Try: 'Again', 'There's Your Trouble' and then I have a ton of one shots so… yea.**

**          Nhorse: YAY!  Another new reviewer! * hands them a stuffed Jack Sparrow doll* Yes- some of the dialogue was a modernized a bit and I slapped myself for doing such a thing- I'm glad you kept reading though.  I'm glad you think I captured Jack and everyone well.  Oh- and thanks for reading my one shots!  I enjoy getting a new reviewer and hearing their thoughts on the story.  **

**          Charis-1974: New reviewer again!  *hands you a stuffed Jack Sparrow doll*  thanks for the review and reading my story…I'm glad you like it!**

**          Piper8188: It's funny that you thought it was long…because it wasn't my longest one- but this one is.  It's the longest one yet!  *smiles* I hope you like long…(?) Jack's fun to write when drunk.  **

**          Emma436: You said Huzzah…wow.  I've never gotten that kind of reaction- but you never cease to amaze me when you review…oh btw- I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!  I think I got you confused because you apologize- but I love them!  No 'I' in the whole thing…again- you never cease to amaze me.  **


	19. Getting Better

**Author's Note: As you can all tell- this story is winding down…I'm a little upset over that fact- but it's been a good story.  To those of you who read my last story, "There's Your Trouble"- then I have good news for all of you…I'm writing a sequel.  A comedy…fluff pretty much.  No real drama or 'adventures'.  So I hope you all will read that…and if you haven't read "There's Your Trouble" then go and do it!  I'll have more info next chapter.  **

_________________

**_Last Time:_**

        **"You have no idea why I left, do you?"

        "No.  But I knew you would be okay- I taught you well."

        "All you taught me is that I can say anything I wanted as long as I put a 'sir' on the end of it."

        Peter paused, looking at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

        **"Do you know what your leaving did to me?  To wake up on my birthday and find you gone after three years of being married?  You know how hard it was to face all the questions from our neighbors?  To pack up the house, sell it and then move back to St. Thomas?  To then face all the questions about piracy and why I came back and why I had a silver band on my ring finger? And then the finale- to find out I was pregnant?

        ** Will ignored the question, "What's wrong?  Ella?  Elizabeth?"

        Jonathan's face grew dark, "It's Elizabeth."

________________

**AN2: YAY!  Lizzie time!**

When Jack told Will it was okay for him to leave, he was off in a flash.  Jack understood.  _I hope she's okay… he thought to himself as he lifted Julie's trunk and started walking down the plank with Peter and Julie.  When the three did get to Julie's house Jack was feeling a bit anxious to leave.  The whole walk was quiet and a bit uncomfortable.  _

        Jack sighed and dropped Julie's trunk in her bedroom. She muttered a thank you and stood in her bedroom, staring at the floor.  "Julie I'll…"

        She shook her head slightly and Jack stopped.  He walked to her and kissed her cheek and then left. When the front door shut she sat down on her bed and started chewing on her index fingernail.  _That was awkward.  I wonder if he's still trying to…what was he trying to do anyway?  With the heart-to-heart talks on the Pearl__ and then the…good god, I hope he's not in love with me. That's the last thing I need._

_        **I thought you said you loved him…**_

****_I never said that!_

_        **Whoops, my mistake.**_

****Julie rolled her eyes and lay down and sighed.  It wasn't supposed to be like this.  _I'm too old for marriage or anything.  _"Not like age has anything to do with it…" she told herself.  _Do I love him though?  Did I ever stop?_  She paused and thought about everything that had happened.

        **I will be here.**

She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumbled sheet of paper. She smiled slightly and nodded.  _I must be in love._

****

****"Elizabeth…" Will said as he walked in through her bedroom door and went to her side immediately.  She looked less than perfect.  Her lips were badly chapped, her skin pale and her hair was matted back from the sweat.  She had a scar from the cut from which they bled her and was her breathing was labored.

        "Will, is that you?"

        He nodded, "It's going to be fine.  I'm here."  Then looking at Ella who was sitting in a chair next to her bedside, he asked, "How is she?"

        She sighed and watched her niece, "She's drinking little which isn't good and she hasn't eaten for a week.  The doctor bled her but then stopped because if he did it longer then she'd die from the loss of blood.  Her condition hasn't gotten better but it hasn't gotten worse.  Will…she's been calling for you for a week.  I have a feeling you just being here will help her recover."

        Will nodded and looked at his sick wife.  "Oh Liz…" he said touching her face lightly.  She had tears from the corners of her eyes as she grabbed onto his hand.

        "Will…I want you to know something," he waited, "I never stopped loving you."

        A smile broke out on his face as he nodded and kissed her on her hand that he was holding, on her cheek on her forehead, "I never stopped loving you either."

        Jack took in the sight and sighed, it was unusual to see Elizabeth so…unkempt.  He was so used to seeing her beautiful and dressed up and in good spirits…but this…this was strange.  Jack sighed and decided that this was the time that Elizabeth and Will needed alone.  She may not tell him why she left, but he was sure that as soon as she was well, she would be going home with her husband.

        He started to leave but looked down and saw Natalie attached to his boot.  "Ummm…" he said, trying to not ruin the moment, "There's an eight month old on my boot."

        Ella smiled and walked over and picked her up carefully.  He didn't want to pick her up and have her scream in his ear again.  He was about to leave but Will and Elizabeth said his name in unison.  He turned and looked at them, "Aye?"

        "Jack…" Elizabeth said, her voice barely above a whisper.   He understood and walked over to the foot of the bed.  He didn't need to be catching any infection.  "Thank you for bringing my husband home to me."

        Jack smiled, glad that he knew people like the Turners'.  "Yer welcome, Elizabeth…I wish you a haste recovery.  But if you both excuse me I need to go see a lady about a hat." Again, he began to leave but Will asked him to come back.

        "Can you take Natalie?"

        "Eh?" Jack said, not sure he heard Will right, a worried look on his face.

        "Ella and I will be busy with Elizabeth and Jonathan has other things to do.  And there's nothing more I would like to be with her, but please Jack."

        He eyed Will and then the babe in Ella's arms who was sticking her toes in her mouth.  Jack winced.  "Oh, what the heck?  Give me the tot."  Ella gave him Ella and then gave him a blanket to wrap around her.  Jack nodded to all the instructions that Ella was giving him about proper ways to hold and treat a baby- he listening carefully so that he wouldn't screw up.  

        "OW!" he yelled suddenly.  He looked at the girl in his arms that had a hand full of beads in her tiny hand.  He frowned.  She giggled.

****

The familiar jingle of a bell over the door awoke Julie from her daydream.  She took in a deep breath while smoothing out her apron.  She wasn't sure what she was going to tell her customers as to what she was doing while her shop was closed, but she was sure she'd think of something.  She would _not_ tell them, however, that she went riding around with pirates and then was kidnapped by some.  She already had the reputation for being a pirate.  Somehow her brand had gotten out to the public.  It took her forever to actually get people to come into her shop and _buy_ something- she wasn't going to going to go and ruin it all over again.

        She looked up and was met by the most unusual sight.  There was Jack, in full costume but had a child in his arms.  The child had thick dark hair and had a good hold with both hands on some beads and on a dreadlock.  He looked at the child with a look with anything but love in his eyes.  Then Julie caught his eye.  "Ah!  Jules, I wanted to talk to you about something."

        She crossed her arms, "Like whose child that is?"

        Jack frowned and looked at the kid and then back at Julie, "You think this thing is mine?"

        She didn't answer.

        "It's Will and Elizabeth's.  Natalie Rychelle Turner."

        Julie loosened up and smirked, "She's got a good hold on your head…"

        "Aye, and if I don't make her smile then she won't pull."

        Julie paused, "I could…take her off your hands."

        Jack looked and her and nodded, "Please luv."  She smiled and walked over to him and gently took Natalie from his arms. She held the baby up over her head and wiggled her around.  Natalie squealed in delight as Jack watched from a short distance.  

He sighed and thought about how Julie would've been a wonderful mother.  **…But something went wrong.  Sarah died.  **The words echoed perfectly in his head as he saw what joy Natalie brought to her.  Her eyes lit up as she played with the baby on the counter.  

Jack sighed again and thought to himself, _too bad she's…well past her 'biological clock'.  I wouldn't mind having a kid around.  That is…if she'll eve take me back.  Maybe she and I can discuss some sort of adoption…if she takes me back…_

 "She's adorable."

        Jack nodded, "Aye, that she is."   

        "What did you want to talk to me about?"

        Jack paused, "Oh! Uh…I'll tell you later."

        "Like when?"

        "What are you doing next week?"

        "Excuse me?"

        "What are you doing…next week?"  Natalie giggled.  She obviously recognized the same question and the tone in Jack's voice probably was humorous to her.

        "Uh…going home to eat."

        "Why don't you come home to my father's house and eat with us."

        "You're eating with your father?"

        "No, I'm eating with my father _and_ you."

****

        It had been two days since Will and talked to anyone other than Elizabeth.  He had pulled a chair close to bed and hadn't moved from that spot.  The two days had been full of restless sleep for both of them, but he waned to make sure he as near Elizabeth is she ever needed him.

        Ella came up every once in a while to check on Elizabeth and give Will some food- she understood they needed to be alone.  But he never touched the food.  He didn't fell like doing much of anything unless it had something to do with Elizabeth.

        Be as the sun came up for the third time since Will's arrival, something was different.  He opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth sitting up in her bed.  "Elizabeth…" he said, straightening his posture in the chair, "What are you doing up?"

        "I've been sleeping for two days Will…and I owe you an apology."

        "No- I owe _you_ an apology.  I shouldn't have acted the way I did before I left with Jack."

        "You have every right to.  I didn't really treat you that well either and I never gave you an explanation as to why I left."

        Will stayed quiet- nothing he could argue with there.  He took in a deep breath and waited.  

        "Well…we weren't spending…Will, you were never…" she stopped.  Somehow he word just _wouldn't come out right.  How many times had she practiced this in her head?  And now when the time came to say them- nothing came out but a bunch of jumbled words._

        She closed her eyes, cleared her hurting throat and just before she started talking again, she felt a cool hand grab hers.  She looked at Will and saw understanding in his eyes.  "I never saw you, Will.  I mean, we lived in the same house but I never saw you."

        He sighed- glad he was right about the problem.  "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner…what do you want to do about it?"

        Elizabeth smiled.  She knew there was a reason she married this man.  _He's so understand, gentle and caring._  She sighed happily, "I love you."

        He smiled and said, "I love you too but I want to keep you at home.  Help me do that."

        She paused, "Limiting the hours you spend in the shop at night?  And then having a day set aside each week just for us…to be together."

        "Sounds like something I could work with."

****

        "Will, m'boy!  You _are_ still alive!" Jack said.  After the talk with Elizabeth, Will was feeling better.  She obviously had enough strength to sit up in bed, which was a very good sign.  She had asked for some soup- Will gladly obliged, thinking he needed to stretch his legs anyhow. 

        He smirked, "What are you doing here?" Will said, descending the stairs.

        "Well since I saw you three days ago…" he shrugged, "I'm bored.  Its uncomfortable being around Jules without spilling my guts and my dad…well is my dad.  If I couldn't stand being in the house when he _wasn't_ there- then the thought of him being there…well it's not a pretty sight in my head."

        Will nodded and motioned Jack to follow him.  As they walked toward the kitchen, Jack asked with genuine care in his voice, "How's Lizzie?"

        "Better.  She's been talking…and she asked me to get her some soup.  Her strength is returning…" he paused and stopped walking, the house seemed quiet…too quiet for having Stephen and Stephanie in the house.  "Where is everyone?"

        Jack looked around, "Oh!  Out I suppose…"

        "How did you get in?"

        Jack paused and Will gave him a look.  "How much does glass go for these days, anyhow?"  Will rolled his eyes and continued to the kitchen.  "So she's doin' better…that's splendid lad- really."

        "How's everything with Julie?" Will asked, quickly changing the subject.  

        Jack sighed and sat down in one of the chairs that circled a dinner table in the large kitchen.  "If this dinner thing doesn't work, then I don't know what will."

        "What dinner thing?" He asked, getting a bowl from the cabinet.  

        "Oh!  Next week my dad wanted me over- but I invited Jules…I'm going to basically tell her that I can't live without her."

        Will nodded, "I'm assuming then you're going to live here?"

        "Uh…not really."

        Will looked at him, "Not really?"

        "Well I'm still young!  I have a lot of years ahead of me, lad."

        He nodded, "Well I hope everything goes well."  He started walking back towards the stairs and Jack got up and followed him. 

        "What's your plan with leavin' here?  Please tell me I don't have to take you to Port Royal?"

        Will sighed, "Well if she has enough strength to walk…we're going to leave.  Hopefully by next week…Jonathan said that there's a ship bound for Port Royal and would allow two passengers aboard, as long as we stayed out of their way.  I think it's a merchant ship.  But Elizabeth would still be recuperating, so it would work out."

        Jack nodded and as they reached the stairs Jack said, "Well you go up to her and tell her 'hi' for me…if and when you do leave- I'll be there."

        Will nodded slowly, "Thanks for everything Jack," and stuck out his hand.

        Jack looked at his hand and slowly slid his own into Will's and shook it, "Aye."

****

        "Dad, is it okay if Jules comes over?"

        "What?"

        Jack looked at his dad and wondered if he had followed the conversation at all.  They were sitting in chairs out in the large back yard and drinking lemonade.  Jack thinking that he should've brought rum so he could have it with the lemonade.  And despite Jack's rejection to being in the same house as his dad, he had spent the night there the past two nights.

        "Dad…next week…dinner…"

        "Oh!  Yea…right.  Sure.  Julie is always a treat."

        "Something on your mind, dad?" Jack asked.

        He shrugged, "Do you have plans for…well anytime soon?"

        Jack sighed and looked out onto the yard, memories flooding his mind.  "I'm going to settle down sooner or later…if that's what you're asking."

        "With whom?"

        "I guess that depends on how dinner goes."

        "Do you love her?" Peter asked after a long pause.

        Jack paused and then nodded slowly, "Yea…"

        "Well then everything will turn out okay."

        Jack didn't respond.  But the comment stayed in his head as he and his dad enjoyed each other's company.  _Boy, if I believed that then I would be out of this business a long time ago.  Love doesn't fix everything.  Most times love is a nuisance…a kick in the head…just plain trouble.  Just because I love Julie doesn't mean that she loves me or that she'll forgive me._

"But how I wish she will." he said under his breath.

**_______________**

**Author Thanks**

**          Emma436:  Hi!  Uhm yea- I loved your review mate.  Does she love Jack…did this chapter answer it?  Let's hope so.  Uhm… Emotional?  I don't like getting emotional…but I do like things to be *touching* between Will and Liz.  So I hope I accomplished that.   How many times have I seen POTC?  Over twenty-five…I'm not sure.  Were you one of the people who suggested a sequel to "There's Your Trouble"?  I hope so- because I like getting reviews from you.**

**          Nhorse: I'm glad you think it fits Jack!  And I hope this chapter gave you what you wanted for Liz and Will.**

**          XtineSparrowDepp: YOU'RE BACK!  Yay!  I'm happy.  I'm glad that you caught up and liked the argument with Jules and Jack…she is stubborn, isn't she?**

**          Piper8188: *author sighs and hands you a Will Turner doll with huge muscles*  Happy?  You should be!  I should've figured you would ask for a Will Turner doll. Lol.  I hate cliffhangers but love giving them…*snickers*  well I'm glad you liked that chapter and even though this one isn't as long…I hope you enjoyed it.**

**          Alayna-The-Tallest-Hobbit:  Well tell your sister to review…cuz she hasn't.  I would love to hear her thoughts about my story.  Have you read "There's Your Trouble"…by me?  You should.  And if you read my A.N. then you'll know why.  Oh yes- dear Lizzie, I hope you liked the bit with her in it.  I did it for everyone who wanted her.  **


	20. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: There's not going to be a flashback to "last times" Chapter b/c this author's note is going to be long.  The chapter is not long because it's my last one.  THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER.  Yes, I'm a bit teary-eyed myself.  But!  Never fear, I am in the mist of thinking up a storm.  In the near future there will be another story.  A SEQUEL TO "THERE'S YOUR TROUBLE"…just making sure everyone knows that.  I'm hoping to get it out around the 16th of this month.  FEBRUARY SIXTHTEENTH!  It'll be called, GROWING OLDER, NOT UP.  I hope to hear from you all when it does come out.  **

-------------

Just as Will had hoped, by the next week Elizabeth had made a full recovery.  She was still a tad bit weak, but was able to walk around and hold her child.  The morning of their departure, Jonathan had dropped them off at the docks and to their surprise, Jack was there.

        "Lizzie!" Jack said, walking to them.  "You're feelin' better."

        "Jack, what are you doing here?"  She asked, reaching out, wanting to hug him- but he held up a hand.

        "Easy on the arm luv, it's still tender."

        "Still?"

        "I got stabbed." 

        Elizabeth stared at him, _it's amazing how he can say that sounding so nonchalantly._

        "Well I'm glad you are well enough to leave…"

        Will nodded, "I didn't think you'd be here."

        "Don't believe me, lad?"

        Will paused, a smile creeping onto his face, "Not usually."

        "All aboard!" a call came from the ship.  They turned their heads and then turned back to each other.  Jack cleared his throat.  Elizabeth and Will both paused, not really knowing what to say.  Will recalled the last goodbye they said with Jack.  They didn't say a thing.  But I guess Will's act to save his life and to give himself to death _for_ Jack was enough of a sentiment.

        "Be careful Jack." Elizabeth said, hoisting Natalie higher up on her hip.

        He nodded, "Remember not to burn yer hair off when you curl it and to tell the little demon about me stories.  Nassau and all."

        She smiled at the memory.

        He turned to Will, who stuck out his hand to Jack and said, "Don't get yourself hung."

        "Not unless yer there," Jack smiled, showing his gold teeth.  He stepped off the platform as they walked up it.  Once safely on board they waved and Jack heard Will call out faintly with a large smile on his face, "This is the day you will always remember as the day that…"and then he pretended to stumble backwards and fall over.  Jack laughed heartily as he waved a goodbye to Elizabeth and walked away.  He shook his head, _Bloody Will…does he always have to remind me of that?_ He paused, _of course, that was a priceless look on his face.  I don't think I'll ever forget that look for as long as I live._

_        **You fool, that's probably how you looked when you fell over the battlement.**_

****_Well then we're even._  Jack sighed happily and walked down the cobblestone street to a place much needing to be visited.

****

        **_What are you even doing?  This is the man that left you in the middle of the night.  This is the man that THREATENED you to go onboard his ship.  Why are you going to go have dinner with him?_**

****_Because I love him…___

_        **Oh- you sound real sure of it.**_

****_You know, you change your mind an awful lot about this loving Jack thing._

_        **So do you!  You don't know that he won't leave you again!**_

****_I'm not going to initiate anything.  If he loves me still then he'll be the first to speak up, not me._  She sighed and smoothed out the dress as she stared at her self in the mirror.  _I just have to keep telling myself that._

****

        Jack sat in his chair and looked over the candle sticks to Julie who was dressed perfectly for this type of occasion.  The dinner was wonderful but the conversation was slim.  Jack felt uncomfortable with his father, even still and Julie felt strange being here again.

        "Well," Peter started off, "It was certainly nice to have you eat with us Julie."

        She nodded.

        He looked at his son, "You leaving tomorrow?"

        Julie's eyes widened as she kept her gaze locked on the bottom on the candleholder.  _Leaving?_

_        **What, did you actually think he was going to stay here with you?**_

        No…I know better than that…but I just thought… 

        "Aye.  My crew needs some excitement.  And the East Indian Trading company hasn't seen my face in a while, I may stir some trouble there."

        Julie looked up and saw him looking at her with a serious look on his face.  She broke and said, "Well I hope you have a good time.  If you both excuse me." They stared at her as she got up from her seat and ran out of the room and then hearing her heels clacking against the wood as she ran to the front door and she finally slammed the door behind her.

****

        Julie hugged herself tighter as the cool night air clung to her bare arms like honey.  The tears falling from her eyes added to the effect as did the shaking from the tears and the cold. **_You fool, why didn't you wear you're shawl?_**__

        Because I didn't think I'd be walking home.  Anyway- a plain shawl doesn't go with this dress.

        She walked steady then she heard a voice calling after her.  She turned and saw the one person who she had been seeing a lot lately doing things that she thought he'd never do.  He ran up to her and stopped to catch his breath, she said, "You're not as young as you thought you were."

"What are… you doin'…it's cold out…here."

        "I'm walking home, what does it look like?"

        Jack picked his head up and looked at her, regaining his breath back.  "It looks like yer doin' a whole lot more than walkin'."

        She turned her head away and wiped her tears away.  She felt a lump form in her throat as she told herself not to cry in front Jack.  She started walking again but before she got very far, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him.  "Why'd you leave?  You didn't even have desert."

        She smirked, "I just felt like leaving, you must understand that-right?"

        Jack looked up as he heard the rumble of thunder and then closed his eyes as a storm of rain started to fall.  "This is perfect!" she yelled, "I'm cold _and_ wet!"

        "I need to talk to you!" Jack said, raising his voice to make sure she heard him over the pounding of the rain on the street.

        "What, the thing you were going to say last week?" she asked, rubbing her arms.

        Jack nodded and took off his coat and put it around her shoulders.  She felt strange with a beautiful dress and a raggy, old coat on over it.  "I'm leaving tomorrow!"

        "Yes!  I know!  I _was_ there when you told your father!"

        Jack sighed as rain poured from the corner of his hat, right in front of his face. "That's why you were mad though!"

        "You're right!"

        "Why?"

        "Is this what you wanted to tell me?" she said, getting frustrated.

        "Just answer the bloody question!"

        She sighed and looked away, "Because somehow I got in my head that you weren't going to leave again…leave _me_ again."

        "But I'm a pirate."

        "I didn't say it was a logical!"

        He sighed, "But the thing is…I'm going to come back!"

        She stared at him, "Sure.  Whatever."

        "I'm serious!"

        "Sure you might be but that doesn't stop you from changing your mind."

        "Why would I change my mind?"

        "Why would you come back?"

        He looked at her like she was crazy, "I thought you and I had…made a connection!"

        "So did I!"

        He paused, "That's why I would come back."

        "Are you trying to make me believe that you would come back for me?"

        He nodded and made water go everywhere.  She stared at him with a blank look, "Sure, whatever."

        She started to leave again but he grabbed on to her arm and held her in place, bringing his body closer to hers.  "Why don't you believe me?"

        "Give me one good reason why you would come back for me.  Why you would come back from a life of piracy and freedom to me?  And what good would it do anyway?  You would only leave again!"

        "You are the good reason, luv!  I love you and although I may leave, I will come back.

        "That didn't stop you the last time from leaving and staying away."

        "I didn't have my priorities straight!  I do now!"

        "Took you long enough!"

        Jack ignored the comment and said, "You still don't believe me, do you?"

        She shook her head, "There's no evidence that should make me believe you!"

        "What about the fact that I love you?!"

        "That's not good enough!"

        He stared at her, not knowing what else to do.  "Jules, I had a plan!  We would keep being married and I would come back every time I could spare and then finally retire here."

        "RETIRE?"

        "It's what happens when I get old."

        "You already are old!"

        "Jules!"

        "Sorry."

        "How 'bout it?"

        "Sure.  Whatever.  I'll see you in six years."

        "Jules, I'm serious!  At most we'll be apart for eight months."

        "Whatever!  I've told you this!"

        He sighed, still ready to do anything to convince her…if only he could _think_ of something.  A light came on in his head and he frowned.  "You giving up yet?" Julie asked, ready to go sit in front of her fire, thoroughly soaked.

        "No!"  He took off his hat and put it on her head.  She took it off the soggy thing immediately and looked at him with a somewhat disgusted look on her face.  "It's already wet!"

        "I know!"  

"So if it won't help my hair then why'd you put it on my head?"

        "'Cause I want you to keep it for me."

        "Excuse me?"

        "When I come back then I'll get it back."

        "But it's your hat…"

        He paused and smirked, "Exactly."

        She stared at him and tightened her grip on his hat as she thought what this meant, _His hat.  He's giving me his hat to convince me that he'll come back.  That he won't leave me. _She pursed her lips and said, "Jack Sparrow, don't break my heart again."

        He smiled and nodded, "I don't plan on doin' that luv."

        "Because this is a huge commitment!"

        "I know it is luv."

        "And I don't want you…"

        He stopped her by putting his hand on her lips.  She nodded and said, "I love you too and when you leave tomorrow, you're coming back and I'm glad we're still married."

He smiled and bent down and when he was only centimeters away he said, "Good, because I have no other plans for tonight," and then he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

The End 

------------------

        **Thanks to all my readers who reviewed once or none- thanks so much for sticking with the story.  I hope you will at least read the first couple of chapters of my new story.  And now to my die-hard reviewers:**

**          Eema436: Well here is a last thanks that I will be writing for this story.  I do hope to see you in my sequel…there's not much to say from your last review.  It's been great!!!**

**          Piper8188: WHOA!  Sleeping with Will…tmi! Lol.  You crack me up tho…I hoped you liked this chapter…It was cool to write tho.  I hope to see you in my next story!**

**          XtineSparrowDepp: You're back!  YEA!  In my story?  Uh… like 38.  I kind know that he's not that old like in the movie…(this is two…years I think after the movie) but I didn't want to make Julie too old, you know?  Jack and a baby- I know…it's strange.  Well I hope to see you in my next story!**

**          Thank you for writing to me, sharing your thoughts and feelings about this story- it has been wonderful getting to know all of you…(in a impersonal way) and I hope to "see" all of you when my new story comes out.  **


End file.
